Bad Girls Club: Miami
by Xavion639
Summary: 7 proclaimed bad girl from different background comes together under one roof for only 3 months and when it comes down to it who will be the baddest bad girl yet in Miami,Florida fights will happen "Bitch let me the fuck go before I fuck up again bitch"and tempers will fly"Girl you know that cranberry juice is just under my bed ready to be thrown on somebody" COMPLETED SEASON
1. First Night! First Fight!

******I don't Own Bad Girls Club nor do I own any of these characters but I will be using some girls from Disney shows to be bad girls. Also, these's girls were picked out by me and my sister, we picked their personalities but altered some because they couldn't all be bad girls. Also I hate flamers so if we can keep that as a no-go I'm all good thank you guys for liking the season so far.**

**Cast:**

**Cece Jones: Bella Thorne[Shake It Up!]**

**Raven Baxter: Raven Symone[That's So Raven]**

**Alex Russo: Selena Gomez[Wizards of Waverly Place]**

**Dina Garcia: Ainsley Bailey[Shake It Up!]**

**Tinka Hessenheffer: Caroline Sunshine[Shake It Up!]**

**London Tipton: Brenda Song[Suite Life Series]**

**Ivy Wentz: Raven Goodwin[Good Luck Charlie]**

* * *

**A month before.**

**Miami, Florida**

**Tuesday 12:45 P.M.**

* * *

A young woman sat in front of a restaurant drinking from a straw inside a glass, the girl had a petite body with long black wavy hair falling two or three inches under her breast, her eyes were brown, and her skin was tan with warm yellow like undertone, she was five feet five inches tall and she wore a metal chain dress with a leather belt, golden pendant heart necklace and a gold charm bracelet with black snake specs._"I'm best known for trouble but yet trouble always seem to find me."_Alex. Age:21. Nickname: The Hispanic Dynamite. Hometown:New York City, New-York._"I'm Alex and I'm twenty-one years old, you may recognize me for my attitude and personality if you see me at places. I'm not going to go on about how I got a bad attitude, if you hate it why put it on blast, but I will say when I'm in a fit of rage you'll wanna see how it goes down. When people see me they usually think I'm a lazy and immature hoe with no goal in my life. I'm not afraid to be myself nor will I attack anyone else for being them but if they're fake that's a whole different story."_ Alex turned as a waiter walked past her "Hey, can I have another one of these?" she asked waving her drink in her face, her words slightly slurred.

As Alex sat there waiting another girl walked by, this girl had long flowing brown hair falling in the mid-section of her back, her skin was light caramel with medium brown eyes, she was five feet two inches tall, she wore a tight denim jacket with a white blouse and black skinny jeans with ankle length black heels._"When I walk into the house they would all know I will run it soon as they see me."_Raven. Age:23. Nickname: The Fashionista Queen. Hometown: San Francisco, California._ "My definition of being a Bad Girl is doing your own thing and , my Fashion Icon is Beyoncé and my hair is real. In high school I always picked on for being sneaky and conniving, and when I was at work I was fired numerous time for my behavior, as much as I would hate to bring that side out of me I am not afraid to do it...be scared because the queen is gonna rock this season."_Raven walks up to the table right when the waiter was about to leave"Excuse me can i get a mango hurricane smoothie thank you"she demanded, the waiter stood right staring at Raven she sighed and walked away writing on the went to the table where Alex sat at and took a seat"Hey."she greeted with a smile.

Alex looked at her with the straw in her mouth before taking it away with a smirk"Hey what's up? I'm Alex and you?"she asked.

Raven smiled"I'm Raven,"she introduced herself and looked around"Damn this place is bad ass! are you ready to run Miami like some boss bitches?"she exclaimed while Alex eyed her.

_**Alex-** The first girl I met had this thing about her that I like she looks like she is a boss and can be a great person._

Alex nodded"Yeah I'm ready to run this city"she agreed.

Raven stood up"Let's go then"she told Alex just as a limo came around the corner. Both girls got into the limo,as the limo started to drive away the girls rolled down the window and shouted "Bad Girls Club!"

_**Raven-** Me and Alex are coming Bad Girls Club we are the baddest you will ever meet stay tuned._

* * *

Waiting outside on the docks stood a young woman with long black hair wearing a white dress with white high heels_"I'm not here to be anyone's friend but that doesn't I can't have any."_Dina. Age: 21. Nickname: The Latin Beatdown. Hometown: Ocean City,New Jersey_"I'm best known for my attitude and personality I don't deal with fake because if you can talk it then you can handle the consequences that comes with the bullshit out that mouth of yours, you have to be your toes because you don't know if the person you trust will be backstabber."_,as she turned around a limo pulled and stopped in front of her she opened the door and got in when she took a seat she saw two other young woman one had long blonde hair that stopped at her breast wearing a yellow dress with pink heels_"I'm not a doormat or a person you can use when you want to."_Tinka. Age:23. Nickname: The Crazy Blonde. Hometown: Chicago,Illinois._"I wasn't given everything in life I can handle my own without the help of others, my definition of a bad girl is a girl who can party like an animal, talk the problem out instead of regarding to fighting on instinct but is not afraid to get her hands dirty."_next to Tinka sat a young woman with golden copper hair with brown hair wearing a black leather jacket with a red dress with black high heels_"I know what I want and I go for it."_Cece. Age:22. Nickname: The Fiery Redhead. Hometown: Chicago,Illinois_"I would like to call myself the HBIC: Head Bitch In Charge, I prove myself to be a bad girl I have problems like everyone one but do I fight because of it no i can deal with my issues like a mature person, I was raised by a single mother and I give my props to any mother who raised their own child or children being single, when i'm around it's either my way or the highway."_

When the limo started moving Cece looked at the girl sitting in front by the door"Hey I'm Cece"she introduced herself.

"And I'm Tinka"Tinka introduced herself and looked at the girl.

Dina looked at them"I'm Dina, so where are you two from?"she asked in a Mid-Atlantic accent.

"We are both from Chicago, what about you?"Cece told her.

"I'm from Ocean City, New Jersey"Dina told them.

_**Cece-** This girl, Dina is pretty cool yes she looks like she doesn't know what she got into but she is mostly cool._

"Well you are in for an awesome time we are the party animals to hit the club"Tinka told her

_**Tinka-** I think that Dina needs to know that we are here to stay and are not go nowhere don't get me i don't hate the girl it's just I'm trying to see where she will stand at._

"Well at least I'm not alone I love to party that is I'm best known for doing in Ocean City"Dina laughed.

_**Dina-** Tinka and Cece are really cool girls I'm not about to lie I was worried that they didn't like me and was going to pin me weak._

"Cece and Tinka when we get there lets room together since the three of us know we are the baddest girls that gonna rock this bad girls club"Dina explained with excitement.

Cece and Tinka both nodded their head in agreement and Dina launched herself on them and all three shrieked with excitement.

* * *

A young petite woman was walking down the boardwalk with black hair with light brown extensions at the tips with brown eyes wearing a gray shirt and blue denim jeans with black heels._"Don't get it twisted I am not just a spoiled rich girl."_London. Age:23. Nickname: The Rich Bitch. Hometown: Boston,Massachusetts _"Just because my dad gives me things doesn't mean I am an stuck up rich girl that doesn't know everything about life that is what everyone thinks about me I can hold my own ever since I left home and never asked my dad for anything except for money I needed to pay off my credit card debts, I have things for people who are independent and don't need a group or posse you will mostly see me by myself because I'm secluded and don't need anyone on my side except for myself and that's it."_London walked on the beach with her shoes in hand and walked to a outdoor bar and order a smoothie margarita when another girl took a seat next to her, this girl had red hair with brown eyes and was wearing a white jacket with a black shirt and black tights_"I'm not the type of person you want to mess with."_Ivy. Age:24. Nickname: The Feisty Diva. Hometown: Denver,Colorado._"I've been picked on about my size in high school and ever since then I had a backbone, I choose when to show my crazy side not when another bitch is in my face popping off and trying to annoy know, when I walk into the building you're gonna notice me I'm like the biggest person in the room but hey I was blessed with this body and I'm going to work it but don't ever use my weight against me in a argument."_ she looked at London and smiled"Hey I'm Ivy what's up?" she introduced herself.

London turned and looked at Ivy"Hey I'm London what brings you here?"she asked.

Ivy eyed her"I'm looking for another girl for Bad Girls Club because the limo is waiting for us"she explained.

London stood up"Okay let's go then"she told her.

Ivy looked at London with a heated glare.

_**Ivy-** Are you kidding me? this bitch wasn't going to tell me that she was the girl I was looking for and all she has to say is 'Okay let's go' please girl you lucky me and you just met or you gonna have problems with me._

_**London-** I know that this girl doesn't like how I didn't admit to be the girl she was looking for but at least she didn't have to look for me anymore._

As the limo for the girls pull up London and Ivy got in and the limo drove off towards its destination.

A mansion comes into view as the first limo pulls up, Alex and Raven run inside and stop right there by the door"**THIS IS HOUSE MOTHERFUCKING PERFECT**"yelled Alex.

_**Raven-** This is house is amazing me and Alex are sharing a room because we are the real bosses and these ain't got nothing on us._

_**Alex-** Can you believe it I am living here for three months I am so ready for these girls to get here._

As Raven and Alex tour the house they don't see another limo pull up out this limo comes Dina,Cece, and Tinka.

Tinka and Cece run up to the door as Dina takes her time"**OMG THIS HOUSE IS AMAZING**"yelled Cece.

Tinka and Dina look at Cece and laugh"What do I have something on my face"Cece asked.

"No it's funny didn't you see the houses we passed on our way over here?"asked Dina

"She probably was too excited to noticed"explained Tinka and giggled.

Tinka,Dina,and Cece walked into the kitchen where they saw Alex and Raven taking shots of cherry vodka."Hey there I'm Raven"she introduced herself and went to hug Cece,Dina,and Tinka who all hugged back.

"And I'm Alex"Alex introduced herself and went to hug Cece and Dina.

_**Alex-** There is something about Tinka that I don't like and I will avoid all situations with her and maybe we'll see what happens._

Cece smiled at Raven and Alex"Well I'm Cece"she introduced.

"And I'm Tinka"Tinka and Cece smiled and looked at Dina.

Dina shook her head"Sorry I'm Dina"she introduced herself and smiled.

As the girls were getting ready another limo pulled up and London and Ivy got out and walked into the mansion with excitement"OMG"yelled Ivy and London.

_**London-** This place is amazing and when I walked around you can hear laughter and giggling going on._

_**Ivy-** Bad Girls Club get ready for the boss bitch to take this place by storm._

"Bad Girls Let's get Crackin' in this motherfucker."yelled Ivy.

When Ivy and London walked into to the kitchen they walked with confidence when they saw the rest of the girls, you can tell that there is already cliques formed you had three girls with black, golden copper, and blonde hair and two girls with black and brown hair."Hey there I'm Raven"she told them as she went to hug Ivy."And I'm Alex"she introduced herself and went to hug London and Ivy" Hey I'm Ivy and this is London and we are so glad to be here."London smiled but then frowned when she saw the look that Alex was giving Tinka "Here we go." she muttered with a roll of her eyes. Cece,Dina, and Tinka all walked out the kitchen and away from the girls. They walked to confessional and sat down.

"So the last two girls are here and I can tell that they are trouble and I'm going to but distance between us"Cece explained.

"I agree we are the baddest bitches in this house and it will stay that way till we leave"Tinka exclaimed.

"I know for a fact that Ivy and London are in for a surprise if the cross us"yelled Dina.

The seven young women walked out of the house toward the limo.

_**Dina-** So, we're on our way to a club called Mansion Nightclub, and I'm ready to get drunk and shake my ass for the camera._

When the girls made it to the club they stepped out of the limo and walked ahead of the line into the club, the music playing was Usher singing Scream. All the girls immediately began dancing, Alex and London began dancing with each other.

_**Alex-** So, I'm dancing with London and I can see me and her becoming closer in the house than anyone else_

Dina was dancing with Tinka and Cece just shaking her head making her hair fly everywhere, Cece and Tinka watched her while waving their hands making money fall; Dina climbed up on the table where the pole was, she climbed up it only to slide back down slowly, Tinka and Cece were doing catcalls on her along with a whole lot of other people.

_**Cece-** So, Dina decides to get on the pole and do some dancing, I'm like hell yeah, if I'm not going to be fucking with anyone of these girls I might as well watch them dance._

Ivy was dancing mildly while taking a shot with Raven right next to her rolling her eyes as she watched people encourage Dina on. Ivy sees the looks she was giving Dina "What's your beef with her?" she asked her.

Raven shrugged her shoulders "I don't know but everything she's doing is annoying me, her laughing, her being stupid and her dancing for attention. My mother raise me to ignore people like that but seeing it is pissing me off." she told her.

Ivy placed a hand on Raven's shoulder "Come on, we'll go outside and talk." she told her, and with that the two girl walked out of the club.

_**Ivy-** So, I decide to pull Raven outside to keep the peace just for today, because she has a problem with Dina getting attention to me can you get anymore petty over somebody dancing._

Alex and London see the two walking out, raised a brow "What do you think is up with that?" she asked confused.

London narrowed her eyes "It may be because she has some type of problem with Jersey, I wanna hear this just in case she talks some shit about Jersey."

_**London-** Raven come on it's the first night we don't need drama already like move on last time I checked I expected this bullshit from Alex and tinka not from you honey grow up_

Alex smirked "Why don't I make sure they are talking about Jersey and you will bring her out in a minute."

London began to smile "Ooh! You're evil! I like it" she exclaimed, the two of them shook hands then snapped their fingers.

Alex walked outside following Ivy and Raven while London walked toward Tinka and Cece watching Dina dance on people.

_**Alex-** We're not starting any drama we're just finishing something that Raven created, so if she gets her ass beat and anyone tries to jump in I'm going to fight._

Alex walked over to Dina tapping her shoulder "Hey!" she called over the music.

Dina turned around and got close to Alex so she could hear her "Yeah? What is it?" she asked.

Alex fought back a smirk "I was dancing next to Ivy and Raven, Raven was talking shit about you and I just wanted to let you know because we're cool." she told her.

_**Dina-** So, Alex tells me that Raven was talking about me to Ivy, I thought me and Raven was cool but that isn't the issue, I'm drunk and bitches are trying me, so let's settle this._

As Dina walked with a drink in her hand outside she saw Raven, Ivy and London sitting outside of the club, Raven put a drink to her mouth then pulled it away after taking two sips "I mean, why would girl wanna be a stripper anyways? There are better jobs than being a hoe."

Ivy shook her head "It's not being a hoe, if you keep talking shit like this it's only going to cause problems for you."

London nodded then looked behind her and saw Dina with a drink in her hand and Cece and Tinka walking towards them, Raven turned slightly "Oh, here she is with her little group." she muttered.

Dina stopped next to the three girls "What? Is there something wrong?" she asked her.

Raven shook her head "Nope." she said.

Dina raised a brow "Oh? So, you weren't just sitting out here talking shit about me?" she asked pointedly.

Raven shook her head again "No, if I had a problem with you I would have brought it to your face." Ivy made a face when she said this.

_**Ivy-** Nope, I'm starting to see that Raven is really a punk ass bitch, you lied to this girl as soon as she got in your face like you are kinda taller than her and you are scared of her are you really that fucking fake._

Dina crossed her arms "Okay but you see I heard you when I was walking out here and I heard from a from one of your friends that you were talking bout me too, and so let me set one thing straight,"what I do with my life is none of your damn business and if you bring up what I do again I'll fuck you up, you got?" she asked squatting in front of Raven's face.

Raven took a gulp from her drink then turned to Dina and spitting the drink on the younger girl's face, Dina threw her dumped on Maggie's head then she clenched her fist standing up "I'm not going to fight you out here." she told her.

Dina squared up her fist "Either get up and take this ass beating or sit there and take it, here's your warning." Raven stood up then reached out to grab Dina's hair but Dina stepped back shaking her head "Don't touch me, don't." she warned.

Raven tilted her head "Or what?"

Dina raised a brow with her fist raised "You want it?" she asked.

Raven pushed Dina and Dina pushed Raven making her fly back, Dina snatched a hand full of Raven's haid then pulled her forward making Raven trip. Dina began pounding in the back of Raven's head while London and Ivy quickly grabbed Dina trying to break her grip on Raven's hair "Let go!" Ivy yelled as Dina continued to try and hit Raven, but eventually she let go.

London and Ivy separated Dina away from Raven as Alex squatted down to her "That's what the fuck you get bitch! Don't ever try to motherfucking play me like I'm some weak ass bitch! I'm from Jersey ya' dumb hoe!" she yelled struggling to get out of their grip.

_**Dina-** I'm not good with dealing with people talking about me behind my back and lying to my face about it and I've learned to fight despite my size or attitude, you bitches better learn quick because I'm not the one._

Suddenly, Tinka and Alex arguing after Dina left to go fix herself, Raven rolled her eyes "Oh shut up, you stupid hoe!" she yelled back trying to fix her hair.

Dina got loose"Bitch I'm going home to night" and ran back to Raven before London and Ivy could grab her and began to bash Raven head in right when Alex grabbed Tinka's hair and started to drag her around the concrete Tinka tried to get up and fight back. Cece broke up the fight between Tinka and Alex before security came to tell them to leave, Raven and Dina was still fighting, Dina was punching Raven in the back of the head again when Raven flipped her and Dina over and started to punch Dina in the face security went to Dina and and grabbed Raven and Dina."Let Her Hair Go!"yelled one of the security"Bitch I'm gonna get you let me the fuck go!"Raven yelled.


	2. Queen Of Schemes

**Last Time on Bad Girls Club: Miami, seven self-proclaimed Bad Girls entered the house with energy and amazement the girls immediately got to know each other and enter the mansion where they'll be staying in, after which they immediately go out to a club where the drama ensues. Bad Girls Tinka and Alex didn't hit it off at the house, London and Alex make a special friendship then create some drama by telling Dina that she was the subject of two girls conversation, so with that she goes to the two to find out what was the problem but only to end up in a physical altercation.**

**This chapter of Bad Girls Club, the animosity continues on as things between Raven and Dina heat up and Cece forms a relationship with Raven making Dina upset that she had lost her friend, Cece and Ivy takes Raven's side leaving London and Alex on Dina's side while Tinka decides she doesn't want any part of the fight leaving Alex and Cece to question the girl's role in the house , creating some more animosity between two more girls. Ivy tries to stay cordial but when London spills the beans that two of the girls have been talking about Raven, they both decide that a Bad Girl needs to leave the house, and Tinka along with Cece comes up with their own idea and plans for Bad Girls Club.**

**I don't Own Bad Girls Club nor do I own any of these characters but I will be using some girls from disney shows to be bad girls. Also, these's girls were picked out by me and my sister, we picked their personalities but altered some because they couldn't all be bad girls.**

**Cast:**

**Cece Jones: Bella Thorne[Shake It Up!]**

**Raven Baxter: Raven Symone[That's So Raven]**

**Alex Russo: Selena Gomez[Wizards of Waverly Place]**

**Dina Garcia: Ainsley Bailey[Shake It Up!]**

**Tinka Hessenheffer: Caroline Sunshine[Shake It Up!]**

**London Tipton: Brenda Song[Suite Life Series]**

**Ivy Wentz: Raven Goodwin[Good Luck Charlie]**

* * *

_Dina squared up her fist "Either get up and take this ass beating or sit there and take it, here's your warning." Raven stood up then reached out to grab Dina's hair but Dina stepped back shaking her head "Don't touch me, don't." she warned._

_Raven tilted her head "Or what?"_

_Dina raised a brow with her fist raised "You want it?" she asked._

_Raven pushed Dina and Dina pushed Raven making her fly back, Dina snatched a hand full of Raven's haid then pulled her forward making Raven trip. Dina began pounding in the back of Raven's head while London and Ivy quickly grabbed Dina trying to break her grip on Raven's hair "Let go!" Ivy yelled as Dina continued to try and hit Raven, but eventually she let go._

_London and Ivy separated Dina away from Raven as Alex squatted down to her "That's what the fuck you get bitch! Don't ever try to motherfucking play me like I'm some weak ass bitch! I'm from Jersey ya' dumb hoe!" she yelled struggling to get out of their grip._

_**Dina-** I'm not good with dealing with people talking about me behind my back and lying to my face about it and I've learned to fight despite my size or attitude, you bitches better learn quick because I'm not the one._

_Suddenly, Tinka and Alex were arguing after Dina left to go fix herself, Maggie rolled her eyes "Oh shut up, you stupid hoe!" she yelled back trying to fix her hair._

_Dina got loose"Bitch I'm going home to night" and ran back to Raven before London and Ivy could grab her and began to bash Raven head in right when Alex grabbed Tinka's hair and started to drag her around the concrete Tinka tried to get up and fight back. Cece broke up the fight between Tinka and Alex before security came to tell them to leave, Raven and Dina was still fighting, Dina was punching Raven in the back of the head again when Raven flipped her and Dina over and started to punch Dina in the face security went to Dina and and grabbed Raven and Dina."Let Her Hair Go!"yelled one of the security"Bitch I'm gonna get you let me the fuck go!"Raven yelled._

After Dina let Raven's hair go security told the girls to go back in the club separated until the limo get here. Cece walked over to Alex and Raven "What the hell happened?" she asked while London looked at her

Raven wiped away some tears "That bitch attacked me out of nowhere and now I have bruises all over my face ." she told her.

_**Cece-** Raven is obviously emotional and weak, but to put your hands on someone who doesn't fight back is weaker. I'm beginning to question my friendship with Dina._

Ivy and London dragged Dina over to a close table while Tinka and Cece walked to the limo, that had just pulled up, with Raven in the middle of them. Dina stood up looking at them "That's right you punk ass hoe! Go the fuck home Bitch!" she hollered gaining people's attention.

Raven places her hands on the door then tries to climb out but Tinka puts her hands on her shoulders pushing her back down "Don't she isn't worth going home over." she ordered.

Raven looked back up at her "Trust me I'm not going nowhere"

Cece shook her head "No, if you try and give her attention you'll just give her another reason to attack you, this is the first night and we don't want to see you you go home so early doing something stupid." she stated.

_**Cece-** I like Dina don't get me wrong about that but Raven needs someone to keep her calm and relaxed, though I will admit if someone tells you to get up and fight, you either take the warning and run or take the warning and get your ass beat._

The limo pulled off, Dina stood while London tried to make her sit back down "Dina." she yelled but Dina flipped over the table they were sitting at knocking everything over then she ran after the limo, Ivy quickly caught her pulling her back despite the struggling.

Alex got in front of Dina grabbing her face with both hands " Dina you need to calm down!" she ordered.

Dina tried to force Ivy's arms from around her waist "Fuck that! I'll go home over fighting her! Cause if that bitch thinks that I'm going to let someone disrespect me, she's got me so fucked up! I don't play games, I'm from Jersey! That bitch is from the ghetto, barely that, she was born and raised by motherfuckin big foot!" she snapped.

Alex nodded "I know, but this is only the first night! We knew that there was going to be here people here we may or may not like so when we get home we're going to have to settle this problem without fighting." she tried to reason.

Dina glared "There's nothing to work out with that stupid bitch!"she yelled.

London stepped forward "Yes, we knew she was talking bout you and you handled it the immature way, but now there's no need to do anything else. She's not a fighter and for you to put your hands on her is just weak, and you aren't." she assisted.

Dina stopped struggling allowing Ivy to place her back on her feet, Alex flipped her hair over her shoulder "Alright, so when we get there we are going to call a house meeting, kay?" she asked.

_**Dina**- Raven, don't think you won this fight bitch if it wasn't for your girls calming me down I would've been in jail regardless if yo ass go home but next time you put ya' hands on me bitch I'm going home while you go to the hospital bitch._

**{BGC:Miami}**

At the house the limo pulled up in front of the entrance; Cece, Tinka, and Raven climbed out of the limo quickly walking toward the doors of the house.

_**Raven-** After getting into a physical altercation with the house whore, Dina, I'm asking myself how the hell did she know that I was talking about her? And why does she care about what I say? Insecure bitches, you know they got to be trippin' over nothing?_

Tinka sat Raven into a chair while Cece opens up the freezer then place ice-cubes into a rag then hand it to Raven, who places it against her face "Dumb ass animal, attacking people for no damn reason." Raven muttered angrily.

_**Cece-** Raven is beyond pissed and I don't want her to do anything drastic so I'm going to call the club where we was at and check up on the girls._

Cece walks into the phone room then sit in the pink chair grabbing the phone and dial in the numbers, after waiting for a moment someone answers "Yes? Can you go into the front of your club and ask for a Alex Russo?" she asked

After a few minutes the phone picked up "Hello? Alex speaking." she said.

Cece ran fingers through her hair "Alex, it's Cece, are you guys coming home soon?" she asked.

"Yeah, how's Raven doing?" she asked with a roll of her eyes.

"She's as good as she could be with a black eye, is calmed down?" she replied.

"Yeah, we calmed her down and I say that we should have a house meeting when we get back to the house."

_**Cece-** Alex thinks we should have a house meeting? Uh, no! There's nothing to talk about, Dina needs to leave but I decide to say this when they get here and agree with it for now._

Cec nodded her head "Alright" she agreed.

"Alright." the two hung up the phone.

Cece stands and goes to the kitchen where Raven is still holding the home made ice pack to her eyes and Tinka is drinking from a cup "Um, I called Alex and we talked, she wants to have a house meeting to talk about what happened." she told them.

Raven looked at her "What? That dumb bitch put her hands on me and you want me to talk it out with her?" she demanded.

Cece puts her hands up in mock-defense "I don't but Alex thinks it would be a good idea."

"Hell No! This is a good idea send the bitch the fuck home!" she snapped.

_**Raven-** You're not going to put your fucking hands on me and think you're going to get away with it, something has to give._

Cece nodded "Right and I agree, so when they get here we'll have a vote to see if we can get her sent home." she told them sending Tinka a glance, in which Tinka narrows her eyes.

_**Tinka-** Why am I getting the feeling that Cece thinks I'm going to follow her around like her own personal slave, bitch please, but I will vote though I want to see how Dina acts when she comes in here._

In front of the club a limo pulled up parking in front of the house; Ivy, Alex, Dina, and London all climbed out of the limo.

_**Dina-** I'm starting to feel bad about what happened, it's not like me to just put my hands on people because they talk about me I'll take responsibility for what happened but she need to also take responsibility for talking about me behind my back  
_

They walked through the doors, Alex looked around "Bitches? Are you here?" she asked slightly annoyed.

_**Alex-** I'm kinda pissed off about the fact that we even need to have this house meeting but I guess its my fault for starting shit, I almost feel bad for Raven...almost._

Cece turns her head then looks over at Raven "Come on, here's the chance." she whispered standing up along with Raven and Tinka.

The three girls walked into the living-room where the other four girls were sitting on the longest couch so the other three took seats away from them.

_**Alex-** The animosity is thick and I'm wondering why Tinka and Cece aren't on Dina's side._

Alex sat up slightly while Dina leans away from her "Alright, we all know why we're here, we need to talk about what happened at the club, so who wants to go first?" she asked.

Raven shrugged her shoulders "I don't really have anything to say I was the one attacked." she told them.

Dina rolled her eyes before sitting up "Well, I do, I wanna apologize to you for putting my hands on you, I've really never did it like when people talked about me behind my back and then lie to me about it, so I'm sorry." she apologized.

Raven stared at her for a moment "I don't want an fucking apology I want a damn vote, whether you get to stay here or not." she said ignoring the apology.

_**London-** So, that's why she didn't want to talk, she wanted a vote? I'm a little nervous for Jersey, last I checked Ivy was Raven's talk-to buddy, Cece and Tinka are on Raven's side, and she can't vote leaving me and Alex on her side._

Dina shrugged her shoulders lazily "Alright, I'll have the vote, I take responsibility for my actions while she sits her fat ass over there acting like a damn child." she told them all.

Cece nodded "Alright, for Dina to stay." Alex and London raised their hands "For her to leave." Raven, Ivy, and Cece raised their hands.

_**Tinka-** The last vote relies with me, whether she stay or a tie, usually the tie would means they had to go but seeing how she apologized and Raven had brushed it off..._

Tinka shook her head "I vote for her to stay." she told them all.

_**Dina-** I was really honest when I apologized and it won't happen again...I think, can't make any promises._

Dina looked around "Ok? I'm staying? Good." she said standing up followed by London and Alex "I'm going to go get in the hot tub." she told them all.

Tinka stood up too "I'll come too."

London nodded "I'm coming too."

Alex shook her head "Nah, I'm going to take my ass to sleep." she told them.

_**Alex-** I'm not getting involved with anything that involves Tinka's dumb ass I'll give her props for not sending Dina home but I don't trust so far I'm tired from the first night of drama, hopefully when I wake up everything will be cool and drama free._

After everyone left Raven turned to Cece "I don't believe this, how could Tinka turn on us like that?" she asked angrily.

Cece crossed her arms and shook her head"I don't know but it's her option, she obviously thought it through so I'm not going to hold it against her, but Dina from here on will not probably last only three people wanted her here and one of them doesn't even know her long enough." she pointed out.

Raven rolled her eyes "Right, she's sorry, tell that to my throbbing eye and face bitch!" she snapped.

_**Cec**__**e-**__R__aven come on do you think I'm dumb enough not know how to play this game bitch if you haven't realized me and Dina are cool, me and her were cool before we even got here so put your hands on her or talk shit about her all you want to but don't forget me and her are still friends._

Ivy stood behind the wall listening to the girls entire conversation with a smile on her face "Bitches are pretty sneaky and fake, I say we keep an eye on London and Alex too, they obviously told Dina about what happened." she heard Raven say.

_**Ivy-** I'm not always one to start things like this, I'm always being the one with information, but this is the Bad Girls Club and I'm here for a reason, I'll keep this to myself...only for a minute._

Ivy decided to stop hiding and walk past, the two girls who soon fell silent looking over at the girl as she walked bye.

In the hot tub Tinka, Dina and London sat in their bathing suites with their hair pulled and had a few drinks in their hands; Dina turned to Tinka "Hey, thanks for not voting me out you are a really true friend." she said with a smile.

Tinka smiled back "I wanted to give you a chance before I decided my vote and to see you apologize to someone who talked about you showed you really were sorry for what happened and can probably move on from the situation." she replied.

London took another sip from her margarita "But it's still pretty weak how they tried to vote you out and failed." she stated

Dina sighed closing her eyes "I really could care less about that dumb bitch the little tantrum she tried to throw, just because I apologized doesn't mean this won't happen again, I'll admit when I'm wrong but don't think for a minute I won't kick a bitches ass just for talking shit about me it's about being motherfucking real with me not a broke ass bitch." she told them snapping her finger then flipped her wet ponytail over her shoulder.

_**London-** I can already tell,Dina will be the crazy one of the bunch in this damn house._

Ivy walked into the room where Alex was laying down reading a book "Hey," she climbed into the bed next to her "I just over heard Cece and Raven talking shit again but this time they put you and London in it saying that 'Oh those bitches went and told Dina that you was talking about her'." she told her.

Alex rolled her eyes closing the book "Are kidding me? Why are they trying to start something already! Which one of them said that?" she asked

"I don't know but when I walked in they became quiet and I'm like, you can talk about people behind their backs but you can't voice your own damn opinion when someone walks by? They're on some weak ass type of shit and I think...one of them needs to leave." she said

_**Alex-**_ _Ivy decides that Cece or Raven needs to leave the Bad Girls House but seeing as I talked to Raven and it probably me they were talking about I quickly talk her out of it._

Alex shook her head "I don't know, Ivy, I think we should wait until something worse pops off than just it'll be them talking shit about someone that you could not be cool with tomorrow." she told her.

Alex shrugged "But they weren't just talking about one of us they were talking about all four of us." she lied.

_**Ivy-** It's probably obvious that Alex won't help me without a little push, so I decided to give her that push by lying._

Alex raised a brow "Excuse me, what else did they say about me?" she demanded.

Ivy quickly came up with something "They talked about how quickly you changed from being on Raven's side to being on Dina's and they were talking about how you and Lond's are co-signers." she told her.

Alex nodded her head "Punk ass bitches, you know what?" she asked leaning over to Ivy "I say we get rid of Cece, she's the more physical of the two, without her Raven will be alone." she plotted.

Ivy grinned "How do you suppose we go about it?" she asked

_**Alex-** Please, girl, do I look like I was born yesterday? For all I know you can be trying to get me kicked out for whatever reason but that ain't the case sweet, I'm on to your little bullshit that you call a plan._

In the halls Tinka was standing there with a towel around her body listening to their conversation "I don't know, we'll just wait until the moment shows itself."

_**Tinka-** I was listening up until Ivy started her lies to get Alex on her side, it's obvious Alex is the biggest one in the house and most, like Cece, Ivy and Maggie, are scared of her so I decide that I'm not going to get into this because it'll only cause more problems._

Cece and Raven walks outside past the hot-tub where London and Dina were sitting on the edge with their feet in it and a glass of wine in their hands, Raven rolled her eyes "I really don't know how long I can stay being cordial and quiet, Ce." she whispered to the girls.

They sat at the table and Cece smiled "What are you thinking?" she asked.

Raven smirked "I say we trick Dina into thinking that everything is cool but slowly turn her against her clique and then turn the entire house against her so that she will leave since she'll have no friends." she plotted.

Cece giggled "Damn girl, you are pretty evil." she whispered back "When do you want to do this?" she asked.

Raven shrugged "Like it will be so easy to just plant the bugs in their ears and flip it, so when we go out tonight I say we approach her and we go from there."

_**Raven-**_ _Plan to get rid of the bitch Jersey is taking place. **So, by the end of the day Dina will be on our side then out of the house**. Bye bitch!_

Dina glances over at Cece and Raven, who were laughing with each other as they ate some left over pizza "What the hell?" she muttered confused.

London turned to her "What?" she asked

"Cece is over there hanging out with the bitch that put her hands on me, matter of fact she hasn't talked to me since we had the voting and she voted for me." she stated.

London narrowed her eyes "Because, she's fake Dina!" she told her "Just don't pay her no mind."

Dina shrugged "Whatever."

_**Dina-**_ _I'm a little hurt when I see Cece, the bitch who I came with in the house with, isn't as cool as I thought she was, but I'll be cool and collective until she steps to me._

Four hours from now the girls are in their room getting dressed, Alex is wearing a tight purple shirt with her hair pulled into a french braid, she wore a tight pair of black pants, and ankle length black heels; Dina, who was standing next to her, was wearing a black tank-top connected to a black dress with her hair straightened; Cece wore a plain black shirt and white pants, and Tinka wore a baby blue dress. Ivy wore a black dress and Rosalie wore red dresses with , and Raven wore a tight leather blacker dress. All the girls walks out of the club where there was a limo waiting for them in the front, once they were in the limo it pulled off.

_**Ivy-** So, we're going out to this this new club called **Oxygen** but I feel as if something is about to happen, something I don't like._

They got out of the limo while walking ahead of the line yet again for the club and directly through the doors as soon as they hit the dance floor they all began dancing a little; Alex and London walked over to the counter then ordered some drinks for all the girls; Dina and Tinka continued to dance ignoring the looks they were gaining from everyone else, including Cece and Raven, Ivy laughed when Dina hopped on Tinka making them both fall.

After everything calmed down Raven walked over to Dina "Hey," Dina looked up at her with a raised brow "I just wanted to know if we were cool, cause when I came in this house I thought we would be the coolest."

Dina shrugged "We're cool, I won't apologize for putting my hands on you because I don't know how to react when someone else place their hands on me but to put mine on them." she said

Raven nodded opening her arms for a hug, Dina leaned forward and the two hugged.

_**Raven- **Dina you are in for the surprise of your life if you think I am gonna forget the fight because starting right now plan **G****et rid of The Jersey Slut **is right now taking place._

London turned to see Dina hugging Raven and Cece coming over towards them she turned to Alex "Hey, do you see that?" she asked.

Both Alex and Ivy turned in the direction where Dina and Raven just broke their hug and Cece coming towards them, Alex raised a brow "What the hell? What happened to her not liking the bitch? And what would that dumb bitch want from us?" she asked pointing at Cece.

Cece sat down next to London and turned towards her"Hey I know that you and everyone else think I am being fake but Raven has a plan to get Dina out of the house and don't want that to happen can you guys try keep Dina and Raven apart for me?"she pleaded.

London sneered "I told her to stay away from the bitch anyways and now she's acting completely fake." she stated, while Alex kept doing a little dancing while sipping a drink from her straw.

_**Alex-** I really don't give two shits about what the hell is going on, I'm really close to Raven and Dina so what happens has nothing to do with me I already have a plan to get one girl out._

Alex walks away toward Dina, who was sitting down having another drink "Looks like Ivy and London may have just turned against you." she told her.

Dina glanced up "What?" she turned looking around then saw London and Ivy dancing with Cece and Raven "This is just gonna start a whole lot of shit I'm not taking place in." she told her standing since it was time to go.

In the limo Dina sat between the door and Tinka with her head on Tinka's shoulder asleep, London and Ivy sat away from her while the others were in the middle. London snorted "The fake ass bitches be like I'm a sleep whatever." she muttered.

Dina's eyes opened slightly but then closed again.

_**Dina-** I'm slightly surprised to hear someone come at me while I'm drunk but even more surprised that it's London. What the hell bitch are you kidding me you call me fake when you were dancing with the bitch! I'm not tying to beat another bitch's ass, I'll confront this shit later._

Alex turned to London "London don't start anything with her."

Raven, who had her head on Cece's shoulder, turned to her "Are you talking about me? Cause I'm not sleep." she stated her words slurring slightly.

London shrugged her shoulders "Nope, not you."

_**London-** I can't wait to get out of this damn limo with this fake ass bitch. I'm pissed how she could just become friends with someone she claimed to hate,your just another fake bitch waiting for me to whop your ass._

Dina leaned up looking at London "Were you talking about me?" she asked with narrowed her eyes.

London shook her head "No." she denied.

Dina shook her head "Bitch, are motherfucking kidding me bitch! Are we really about to have a repeat of the lying shit now! You wanna come at me when I'm drunk cause you thought I was asleep Bitch I'm wide awake now!What's Good you Dumb hoe." she yelled.

London raised an eyebrow "I wasn't coming at you,"she then turned to Tinka "Was I Tinka?" she asked.

_**Tinka-** Every time there's an argument they turn to me, bitch I ain't God nor am I the mediator._

Tinka shrugged "I'm not in this." she muttered trying to make Dina sit down.

"**Bitch What the Fuck does She have to do with you talking about 'Fake bitches be like I'm asleep' Really you dumb hoe you wanna start with me**" she yelled and trying to reach over Alex and Tinka"**Bitch you wanna Pop off then Pop the fuck off but do it when my eyes are open!**" Dina grabbed some of London's hair"**Bitch I will put in the hospital**"Ivy tried to break Dina's grip on London's hair "Let her hair go Dina!"she yelled. Dina used her other hand and started to punch London in the head. London grabbed Dina's shirt and pulled the shirt making herself go on the floor while everybody tried to break up the fight. The limo pulled over and the door opened some camera guys grabbed Dina; while they tried break up the fight had to break up the fight Alex narrowed her eyes but didn't say anything. The camera guys called Cece and Dina a cab to take to the house"Bitch remember where I'm from" she yelled and got in the cab.

In the cab Cece looked at Dina"Ok here's the thing Raven wants you out the house and she wants you gone like now I've told Ivy, Alex, and London; the only person who looked like they cared where Alex because she left and went over to you like it didn't phase her and she could careless what Raven had planned for you, London said that she doesn't care if your fake ass stay and Ivy agreed with her Tinka and me talked and we have an alliance we want you to be apart of and we got your back because if Raven says one more thing about you being a dumb hoe I'm going to slap her!"she exclaimed. Dina look at her and shook her "Ok I'll join if it'll means I will be here longer then I intended and can beat another bitches ass; now if I fight London are you gonna have my back like Tinka or will you sit with Raven and let me go home?"she asked

The cab parked, Dina looked around and realized they were the first ones there she then pulled off her heels then she ran to the door when she opened it she ran upstairs"Looks like I'ma have to fuck up another bitch." she muttered.

Cece followed her with a knowing look as they walked in their room they shared with Alex "Dina, don't do anything crazy." she ordered as Dina pulled on a white tank-top and black sweat pants then pulled her hair in a ponytail.

Dina shook her head "Nope, I told ya'll staying here isn't that important to me, I'll fuck a bitch up right now." she stated then walked out of the room.

London, Alex, Raven and Tinka were sitting in the common room when Dina and Cece walked into the room "So, do any of you bitches had something to say?" she asked looking at Bella and Rosalie.

London shrugged before standing up "I think you are completely fake, you were talking about how you didn't like Raven yet you were hugging her." she stated.

_**Raven- **Either Dina will make the first move or London will, they're both drunk off their ass so this will be good I got my popcorn and margarita ready so I'll sit back and watch the show._

Dina narrowed her eyes "I can do what the fuck I want to! I'm a grown ass woman! I' not about to let nobody to tell me who I can or can't hang with! And who the fuck are you to call me a fake bitch you claimed to hate how immature her ass is but yet you were dancing with her so who is the fake bitch now hoe!" she snapped.

London stood up "Get the fuck out of my face!" she snapped back pushing Dina back and Tinka stood up.

Dina brushed her hands off "Don't touch me! I will fuck you up bitch, you don't even know who the fuck you're dealing with! I'm not the one!" she yelled

_**Cece-** Tensions are very high, are they gonna fight or not?_

London pushed Dina again causing her to fall but Dina quickly reached out grabbing the ponytail of London's hair pulling her down with her.

* * *

**Cliffy! I never really did introduce this story and why I wrote it I'm going to show the fight in the next chapter and I'm pretty sure you all knows what happens next! Alright, next chapter there will be a need a huge blowout between the two cliques formed I want everyone's opinions and views on the chapters and PM me if you have any questions on the season!**


	3. Cat Fight

**Last Time on Bad Girls Club: Miami, Bad Girls Cece and Raven created a scheme to get Dina out the BGC house, Bad girl Ivy eavesdropped on the conversation between Cece and Raven and ran to tell Alex the information she learned Alex shook it off but Ivy wanted the girls gone and lied to Alex about Cece and Raven calling her a flip-flopper in the house with energy the girls go out to a club where the drama ensues. Bad Girls Raven and Dina forgive each other for the beef while bad girls London and Ivy didn't take well to the forgiveness, on the way back to the house London makes a comment and Dina reacts to the comment then the drama ensued when Dina and London fought in the limo, so with the after the altercation Dina and Cece have to take a cab to the house, when Dina and Cece are the first ones arrived Dina goes upstairs to change and comes back down to see the girls in the common room she asked what the problem was but only to end up in a physical altercation with London.**

**This chapter of Bad Girls Club, the fight between Dina and London continues on as things between Tinka and Alex heat up and; A relationship between Tinka, Cece, and Dina forms and Raven gets upset that she had lost a good ally in the house, London, Alex and Ivy takes Raven's side while Cece and Tinka are on Dina's side. Tinka decides she is tired of everyone blaming Dina and the looks Alex always gives her and confronts her in the limo where drinks will fly and tempers will flare.**

**I don't Own Bad Girls Club nor do I own any of these characters but I will be using some girls from disney shows to be bad girls. Also, these's girls were picked out by me and my sister, we picked their personalities but altered some because they couldn't all be bad girls. Also I hate flamers so if we can keep that as a no-go I'm all good thank you guys for liking the season so far.**

**Cast:**

**Cece Jones: Bella Thorne[Shake It Up!]**

**Raven Baxter: Raven Symone[That's So Raven]**

**Alex Russo: Selena Gomez[Wizards of Waverly Place]**

**Dina Garcia: Ainsley Bailey[Shake It Up!]**

**Tinka Hessenheffer: Caroline Sunshine[Shake It Up!]**

**London Tipton: Brenda Song[Suite Life Series]**

**Ivy Wentz: Raven Goodwin[Good Luck Charlie]**

* * *

_Cece followed her with a knowing look as they walked in their room they shared with Alex "Dina, don't do anything crazy." she ordered as Dina pulled on a white tank-top and black sweat pants then pulled her hair in a ponytail._

_Dina shook her head "Nope, I told ya'll staying here isn't that important to me, I'll fuck a bitch up right now." she stated then walked out of the room._

_London, Alex, Raven and Tinka were sitting in the common room when Dina and Cece walked into the room "So, do any of you bitches had something to say?" she asked looking at Bella and Rosalie._

_London shrugged before standing up "I think you are completely fake, you were talking about how you didn't like Raven yet you were hugging her." she stated._

_**Raven- **Either Dina will make the first move or Rosalie will, they're both drunk so this will be good I got my popcorn ready so I'll sit back and watch the show._

_Dina narrowed her eyes "I can do what the fuck I want to! I'm a grown ass woman! Ain't nobody bout to tell me who I can hang with!And who are you to call me fake bitch you claimed to hate how immature her ass is but yet you was dancing with her so who the fake bitch now hoe!" she snapped_

_London stood up "Get the fuck out of my face!" she snapped back pushing Dina back and Tinka stood up._

_Dina brushed her hands off "Don't touch me! I will fuck you up bitch, you don't even know who the fuck you're dealing with! I'm not the one!" she yelled_

_**Cece-** Tension are at a very high, are they gonna fight or not?_

_London pushed Dina again causing her to fall but Dina quickly reached out grabbing the ponytail of London's hair pulling her down with her._

London started to punch Dina in the head while Dina was trying to fight back, London leaned sat down and kept punching and Dina suckered punch her in the jaw; London pulled Dina's hair and they switch positions and Dina tried to grab London's feet but London started to kick. Ivy stood up and tried to grab Dina"I'm not trying to jump nobody!"she yelled and grabbed Dina from around the waist but London still had Dina's hair, Cece ran to London and tried to break her grip on Dina's hair. Cece pulled London's hand while Ivy pulled Dina after multiple failure they finally got them apart; Ivy took Dina outside while London was in the common room fixing her ponytail"Bitch I'm not the fake bitch here that just got her ass whoop."she yelled then left for her room

Outside Dina heard the remark that London made and started to struggle in the hold that Ivy had on her"Let me go that Bitch wanna keep talkin shit fuck this shit it's gonna be like this everyday all day bitches!" she yelled.

_**Dina-** __Do people not know when to stop putting theirs hands on because once you hit me it's on like Donkey Kong_ _bitches!_

The producer walks outside and over to Dina and sits down next to her"So this is what's going to happen I don't know what just happened but next time this happen you are leaving but for now we are sending you to a hotel to calm down for the night and we will see from there"she explained. Dina nodded her head"Alright but I not making any promises"she told her. Dina went out in front of the house and got in the limo, when she closed the door the limo pulled off leaving the Bad Girl house in the distance.

**{BGC: Miami}**

Dina walked through the door at 12:50 PM, she walked upstairs and grabbed some clothes and left for the bathroom to take a shower. On her way to the bathroom she saw Cece walk out the bathroom, Cece looked at Dina and smiled"Last night was crazy so what happened?"she asked.

Dina shrugged her shoulders"The bitch pushed me and I'm not in the mood to deal with the shit talking right when I go downstairs but hey I whooped her ass last night"

_**Dina- **So staying at the hotel made me think where Cece stands at either she is with me or she is with Raven and last night she proved she was still my friend I just can't wait for Raven's face to this friendship she thought she ruined_

"Hey I'll see you downstairs, staying at hotel without a change of clothes does things to people that I didn't think was possible"she joked and walked into the bathroom.

Cece headed downstairs where she saw London, Ivy, Raven, Alex and Tinka sitting on the couch, Alex walked over to Cece" So how is she doing?"she asked.

"She's alright but isn't in the mood to deal with all of this, but she wasn't in wrong either, London you pushed her first and she told not to touch her you pushed her again and that's what started the fight in the first place!"she told them.

Raven scoffed "Are you fucking kidding?" she exclaimed "That bitch fought two people in here that she started and you are gonna defend her!" she yelled.

Cece nodded "Yea cause you know why she is still my friend along with Tinka, Raven you are the weakest bitch here you are the only that is still on the damn fight when we are trying to deal with the one that happened last night so excuse me for not being who the fuck you want me to be bitch!" she exclaimed.

Raven stood up and lunged at Cece London and Ivy grabbed her, while Alex and Tinka took Cece back upstairs. Alex looked over at Tinka and rolled her eyes "Cece, what just happened down there?" she asked.

Cece sighed"I'm tired of the bullshit Raven has to say about Dina she is like a sister to me now along with Tinka and**_ if anyone has a problem with what is going on between me and Dina come address me on some real shit then instead of being a punk ass bitch about__ it!_**"she yelled.

Downstairs, Raven tried to run up the stairs until Ivy grabbed her around the waist"You fake ass bitch I trusted you and you gonna do this shit to me watch yourself from here on you dumb bitch!"she yelled.

_**{BGC:Miami}**_

Dina walked out the bathroom and saw Tinka and Alex try to calm Cece down"What the hell happened?"she asked.

Alex turned towards Dina and walked up to her"If it wasn't for that dumb fight between you and Raven then none of this bullshit would be going on."she told her.

_**Tinka- **I'm tired of everyone blaming Dina for the fight when the other person is just to blame as well I'm done and it's time for me to show these girls why I'm a Bad Girl._

Tinka stood up and got between Alex and Dina and looked at Alex "Back the fuck up before you really see how we do it in Chicago bitch"she told her.

_**Alex- **Since when did Tinka all of a sudden grow balls in this house and why is it when I go after Dina she confronts me like Bitch your from Chicago but Bitch I'm from New York and you do not want to Cross Me!_

Alex looked at Tinka then rolled her eyes "Bitch if you think I'm scared of you please honey you ain't shit to me and I dare put yo nasty blonde hands on me and you will see how we do it in New York you dumb hoe!" she remarked. Alex turned around and walks outside the room and goes downstairs and sit next to London "You will not believe who just grew balls all of a sudden and came at me sideways." she told her.

London looked at Alex confused"Who?"she asked.

"Tinka!" she exclaimed "she grew them when I went after Dina and she told me that I better back the fuck up or I will really see how they do it in Chicago. Are you kidding me bitch I put my hands on you the first night, me and you argue every time Bitch do I act like I'm scared of because if I am then I must be a really good actress!" she told her.

Seven hours from then, Dina walked out of her room wearing a blue dress with black ankle length heels and her hair in a ponytail; Alex walked out of her room with her hair straightened and wearing a new gay cotton dress and black heels; Cece walked out the room wearing a short blue dress with light blue heels and her hair in a bun; Raven walked out her room wearing a black headband with a blue dress in black heels; Tinka walked out her room wearing a silver leather dress and ankle length silver heels; London walked out her room wearing a light pink to and and white heels; Ivy walked behind London wearing a red dress and red heels.

**_Alex- _**_So, we decided to going out to this this club called **Club 10 **__and I know that things between me and Tinka will only get worse so __if something is about to happen, then let me just say Bitch try me tonight and you will regret it._

The got out the limo walking ahead of the line yet again for the club and directly through the doors as soon as they hit the dance floor they all began dancing; Raven went to sit at a table and started talking to a guy, Alex and London went to go sit down with Raven, Ivy went against the idea of being a follower and went to go dance with Dina, Tinka, and Cece. During the dancing Dina jumped on Cece and they fell, Tinka and Ivy laughed at how Dina and Cece were on the ground

_**Ivy- **Despite all the drama in the house I can now see what Cece and Tinka see in Dina, she is a party girl and knows how to have fun and not care that she has been judge I look where raven and the girls are and i see what I saw on the first night here Cece was right Raven hasn't changed since then and she never will_.

After two hours it was time to go and all seven girls headed towards the doors.

* * *

In the limo Ivy and Tinka were sitting next to each other, Dina was sitting in between Tinka and Cece, next to Cece was London, and Raven was sitting in between London and Alex.

"Ok let me clear this up right now cause I don't do tension so Cece what made you come at Raven this morning"asked London.

"Ok here's the thing Raven talked shit about all of us and she thinks she can get away with"Cece told.

"Hold up what have I said about you though? Cause last time I checked I wasn't the only person so when have I said anything about you?"Raven asked her.

"Shut up cause I wasn't talking to you I was talking to London"yelled Cece.

Raven started to sing"One little Two little Three littl-"**"SHUT UP THE FUCK UP BITCH"**Cece took her drink and threw it all over Raven and Raven threw her drink all over Cece and some landed on Tinka,"Oh my god that was so mean"exclaimed Alex while Tinka threw a drink and it landed all on Alex.

"Don't throw Drinks"yelled Alex"Bitch I threw the drink on Raven"exclaimed Tinka

_**Alex- **Cece threw a drink at Raven and Raven threw a drink at Cece and all of a sudden Tinka decides to throw a drink and it all lands on me._

"No you threw the drink on me"Alex exclaimed.

"No bitch I threw the drink on Raven."yelled Tinka"You Stupid bitch"and she lunged at Alex.

"Hell No I will fuck that bitch up"yelled Alex as she tried to swing at Tinka.

"Oh no oh hell no G' I'm out"exclaimed Raven as she got out the limo.

Cece grabbed Tinka and pushed her back until London and Raven tried to hit her. Raven Alex, and London were escorted out the limo.

Tinka was being hugged by Cece "She wanna come at me I threw that drink at Raven you wanna come at me you stupid bitch"she exclaimed.

"This is a brand new ass dress"exclaimed Alex"I spent $150 on this dress for that and I will fight today."

"Ya'll poured drinks on me"exclaimed London.

"Relax girl'replied Ivy as she tried to hold Tinka back.

"No cause you know what she came at because I defended Dina"yelled Tinka.

_**Tinka- **I feel like Alex came after me because I threw the drink on Raven and she used that as an excuse because she's jealous because I wasn't on board about blaming Dina for the fight between her and Raven and you know what honestly she can kiss my ass._

"You a Fake Ass Bitch"yelled Tinka.

_**Raven- **Are you kidding me Tinka calls Alex a fake bitch I thought they had a friendship._

"Bitch I'm going home tonight"exclaimed Alex as she tried to run towards Tinka but was being held back."Come here you stupid Bitch"yelled Tinka as she was being held back."Bitch I will fight your scrawny ass" yelled Alex. "Bitch I ain't scared of you"replied Tinka."bitch I will fuck you up"yelled Alex as she was being held back and she felled when Tinka tried to hit her and the London tried to hit Tinka for throwing the drink.

A police siren blared "Get off me Bitch get the fuck off me"yelled Alex. "I will fuck you up you Fake Ass Bitch I will fuck you up"shrieked Tinka as she was being held by Cece. Police sires blared to life as police cars came up"Get in the car get in the car"Dina yelled at Tinka"that bitch wanna come at me."yelled Tinka "Come on Come on Tinka the Police are here"she told her"you stupid bitch"Tinka yelled. A police officer came by the limo "Get out the car" he told them"Don't touch me!"shrieked Tinka"Don't you touch her"yelled Cece as she tried to get in the way of the officer"No let go let go of me"yelled Cece. "Hey stay down an don't resist"yelled the officer.

_**London- **Cece is on the ground getting arrested I'm like low-keyed excited because she spilled the drink on me and she's screaming on the ground I don't feel sorry for her at all._

"Let me go" asked Cece as the officer put the handcuffs on her. "turn around I'm asking you to turn around!" asked the officer "You talking to me?"asked Tinka "Are you resisting?" asked the officer. "I thought my girls was being attacked"yelled Cece. "Cece they didn't hit me"Tinka told her. "Don't touch me do you understand that"yelled the officer."I've never done anything wrong"said Cece. "I said calm down"replied the officer. Tinka tried to bring the cuffs around but was struggling "Ma'am stand up"the officer told her. Tinka grunted the officer grabbed her arm and pulled her up "Why are you grabbing me like that?"asked Tinka."Stand up and stop trying to pull the cuffs around, Come on" the officer told them as he grabbed Cece and Tinka"You don't have to manhandle me"yelled Cece."We're going to jail"Tinka told her."This is some Bullshit"yelled Cece from the inside the cop cruiser"I've never been in trouble in my entire life"cried Cece"Cece stop crying"Tinka told her."I got manhandled Tinka manhandled"yelled Cece as the car drove to the police station.

_**{BGC:Miami}**_

As a cab pulled up in front of the house Alex, London and Raven stepped out and went inside Alex went upstairs and went in Tinka's bed along with Cece's bed.

_**Alex- **I knocked Tinka's and Cece's bed since they aren't here for me to knock them over._

_**London- **We are going to a hotel to calm down for the night and we are hoping we can come back with peace_

"Ya'll thought this was the Brady Bunch it's the Bad Girls Club"yelled London.

Alex, London, and Raven all walked out the door towards the cab.

* * *

**Okay that's the end of chapter 3 and I'm pretty sure you all knows what happens next! Alright, next chapter there will be a huge fight between the two girls and something will happen that you won't ever expect I want everyone's opinions and views on the chapters and PM me if you have any questions on the season or my the chapters. And who's side will you be on #TeamReal or #TeamWhoopAss**


	4. The Beach Showdown

**Last Time on Bad Girls Club: Miami, Bad Girls Dina and London got into a fight which lead towards Dina going to hotel for a night. As Dina arrives back to the house, Cece takes upon herself to reassure Dina that she has her back and goes downstairs and is questioned by Raven about where her loyalty lies which led to a fighting match between the two. Alex and Tinka take Cece upstairs where Alex confronts Dina for fighting Raven and starting all the drama since the first night. Tinka was fed up with Alex and yelled her to back off of Dina. Alex was taken back and left the room and went downstairs to London what happened. As night came the girls went Club 10 where Alex, London, and Raven all sat down and the rest of the girls dance as it was time to go the girls went inside the limo when the door closed London asked Cece what was her beef with Raven, Cece answered and Raven didn't like it and started to annoy Cece. Cece threw her drink on Raven and Raven threw her drink on Cece. Tinka throws a drink and Alex claims it all landed on her which lead to fight between Tinka and Alex also it lead to Cece and Tinka being arrested.**

**This chapter of Bad Girls Club, the battle between Alex and Tinka continues on as battle lines are drawn and the cliques are formed. Dina doesn't understand the fight from the night before and question Alex's issue with Tinka along with an almost heated argument on the way. Tinka and Cece come back to house to find their beds knocked over and things really heat up when as a fight between Bad Girls Tinka and London go head to head will this be the end of their friendship? And Bad Girl Ivy plan a trip to beach for the girl to enjoy where Alex and Tinka battle it out again.**

**I don't Own Bad Girls Club nor do I own any of these characters but I will be using some girls from disney shows to be bad girls. Also, these's girls were picked out by me and my sister, we picked their personalities but altered some because they couldn't all be bad girls. Also I hate flamers so if we can keep that as a no-go I'm all good thank you guys for liking the season so far.**

**Cast:**

**Cece Jones: Bella Thorne[Shake It Up!]**

**Raven Baxter: Raven Symone[That's So Raven]**

**Alex Russo: Selena Gomez[Wizards of Waverly Place]**

**Dina Garcia: Ainsley Bailey[Shake It Up!]**

**Tinka Hessenheffer: Caroline Sunshine[Shake It Up!]**

**London Tipton: Brenda Song[Suite Life Series]**

**Ivy Wentz: Raven Goodwin[Good Luck Charlie]**

* * *

_In the limo Ivy and Tinka were sitting next to each other, Dina was sitting in between Tinka and Cece, next to Cece was London, and Raven was sitting in between London and Alex._

_"Ok let me clear this up right now cause I don't do tension so Cece what made you come at Raven this morning"asked London._

_"Ok here's the thing Raven talked shit about all of us and she thinks she can get away with"Cece told._

_"Hold up what have I said about you though? Cause last time I checked I wasn't the only person so when have I said anything about you?"Raven asked her._

_"Shut up cause I wasn't talking to you I was talking to London"yelled Cece._

_Raven started to sing"One little Two little Three littl-"**"SHUT UP THE FUCK UP BITCH"**Cece took her drink and threw it all over Raven and Raven threw her drink all over Cece and some landed on Tinka,"Oh my god that was so mean"exclaimed Alex while Tinka threw a drink and it landed all on Alex._

_"Don't throw Drinks"yelled Alex"Bitch I threw the drink on Raven"exclaimed Tinka_

_**Alex- **Cece threw a drink at Raven and Raven threw a drink at Cece and all of a sudden Tinka decides to throw a drink and it all lands on me._

_"No you threw the drink on me"Alex exclaimed._

_"No bitch I threw the drink on Raven."yelled Tinka"You Stupid bitch"and she lunged at Alex._

_"Hell No I will fuck that bitch up"yelled Alex as she tried to swing at Tinka._

_"Oh no oh hell no G' I'm out"exclaimed Raven._

_Cece grabbed Tinka and pushed her back until London and Raven tried to hit her. Raven Alex, and London were escorted out the limo._

_Tinka was being hugged by Cece"She wanna come at me I threw that drink at Raven you wanna come at me you stupid bitch"she exclaimed._

_"This is a brand new ass dress"exclaimed Alex"I spent $150 on this dress for that and I will fight today."_

_"Ya'll poured drinks on me"exclaimed London._

_"Relax girl'replied Ivy as she tried to hold Tinka back._

_"No cause you know what she came at because I'm with ya'll"yelled Tinka._

_**Tinka- **I feel like Alex came after me because I threw the drink on Raven and she used that as an excuse because she's jealous because I wasn't hanging out with her the whole night and you know what honestly she can kiss my ass._

_"You a Fake Ass Bitch"yelled Tinka._

_**Raven- **Are you kidding me Tinka calls Alex a fake bitch I thought they had a friendship._

_"Bitch I'm going home tonight"exclaimed Alex as she tried to run towards Tinka but was being held back."Come here you stupid Bitch"yelled Tinka as she was being held back."Bitch I will fight your scrawny ass" yelled Alex. "Bitch I ain't scared of you"replied Tinka."bitch I will fuck you up"yelled Alex as she was being held back and she felled when Tinka tried to hit her and the London tried to hit Tinka for throwing the drink._

_A police siren blared "Get off me Bitch get the fuck off me"yelled Alex. "I will fuck you up you Fake Ass Bitch I will fuck you up"shrieked Tinka as she was being held by Cece. Police sires blared to life as police cars came up"Get in the car get in the car"Dina yelled at Tinka"that bitch wanna come at me."yelled Tinka "Come on Come on Tinka the Police are here"she told her"you stupid bitch"Tinka yelled. A police officer came by the limo "Get out the car" he told them"Don't touch me!"shrieked Tinka"Don't you touch her"yelled Cece as she tried to get in the way of the officer"No let go let go of me"yelled Cece. "Hey stay down an don't resist"yelled the officer._

_**London- **Cece is on the ground getting arrested I'm like low-keyed excited because she spilled the drink on me and she's screaming on the ground I don't feel sorry for her at all._

_"Let me go" asked Cece as the officer put the handcuffs on her. "turn around I'm asking you to turn around!" asked the officer "You talking to me?"asked Tinka "Are you resisting?" asked the officer. "I thought my girls was being attacked"yelled Cece. "Cece they didn't hit me"Tinka told her. "Don't touch me do you understand that"yelled the officer."I've never done anything wrong"said Cece. "I said calm down"replied the officer. Tinka tried to bring the cuffs around but was struggling "Ma'am stand up"the officer told her. Tinka grunted the officer grabbed her arm and pulled her up "Why are you grabbing me like that?"asked Tinka."Stand up and stop trying to pull the cuffs around, Come on" the officer told them as he grabbed Cece and Tinka"You don't have to manhandle me"yelled Cece."We're going to jail"Tinka told her."This is some Bullshit"yelled Cece from the inside the cop cruiser"I've never been in trouble in my entire life"cried Cece"Cece stop crying"Tinka told her."I got manhandled Tinka manhandled"yelled Cece as the car drove to the police station._

_**{BGC:Miami}**_

_As a cab pulled up in front of the house Alex, London and Raven stepped out and went inside Alex went upstairs and went in Tinka's bed along with Cece's bed._

_**Alex- **I knocked Tinka's and Cece's beds over since they aren't here for me to knock them over._

_**London- **We are going to a hotel to calm down for the night and we are hoping we can come back with peace_

_"Ya'll thought this was the Brady Bunch it's the Bad Girls Club"yelled London._

_Alex, London, and Raven all walked out the door towards the cab._

_**{BGC: Miami}**_

The next morning Ivy and Dina were sitting in the common room waiting for everyone to arrive. Dina was wearing a white tank top with gray colored sweat pants and Ivy was wearing a black muscle shirt with white sweat pants.

_**Dina-** __I decide to take matters into my own hands because I've been in Tinka's place before and I don't want her to go through what I've been through._

"So what are planning on doing?"asked Ivy.

"First I'm gonna go after Raven for staring this shit and then I'm going after Alex"Dina told her.

"Why Alex?"Ivy asked.

"Because you is not about to one of my friends 2. get both of my friends sent to jail 3. Bitch you mad over a drink getting thrown at you but I got hit as well and it was **Raven **who threw it"exclaimed Dina.

_**Ivy- **For me to hear that Dina got wet during all the drinks flying makes me mad at myself for not sticking up for Tinka and Cece last night cause I got close to them at the club and I'm proud of Dina that she can choose when to fight._

Outside the mansion a cab pulled up and Alex, Raven, and London stepped out and went inside the house"Hey guys I wanna know what happened last night?"asked Dina.

"Easy Tinka threw a drink and I was about to whoop her ass"replied Alex.

_**Alex- **Dina for hear on out you will be treated like scum and you don't deserve to be here Bitch you was there last night and you should had went with your weak ass friends when they were getting arrested you remember that right **Bitch.**_

Dina stood up and got in Alex's face "But did it land on you though"

"First of all Bitch like I said she threw the damn drink"exclaimed Alex.

"Before you call anyone a bitch check yourself you petty ass slut"replied Dina and walked away.

_**Dina- **Bitch don't get it twisted with me and watch yourself cause you don't want none._

Alex, Raven, and London went upstairs into their rooms to take a shower and change out of their clothes.

* * *

At the police station Tinka and Cece are walking down a corridor towards outside where they wait for the gate to open and they saw the limo pull up and headed towards the house.

_**Tinka- **So me and Cece had to spend the night in jail and right now I'm beyond pissed when I get home I'm addressing Alex for the fake bitch she is_

As the limo pulls up to the mansion and stops in front of the door Tinka and Cece gets out and walks inside the house where they both go upstairs while hearing London.

"I wish a bitch would touch me"yelled London.

As Tinka walks into her room she is met with her bed knocked over"Yo Tinka!"Cece yelled."Bitch is that how it is really"

Tinka walks over to her dresser and changes into gray sweatpants

_**Tinka- **I am Livid like I feel like I'm about to literally going insane something's about to go down._

Tinka claps her hand together and walks out her room"Who wants to fuck with my shit"

"I'm about to knock this bitch out"exclaimed London.

"Lond don't go that way"Alex told her.

"Who's here?"asked Tinka.

"Bitch you wanna come at me?"asked London

"Bitch you wanna fuck with my shit Bitch"yelled Tinka and she grabbed London's hair and London swung Tinka to the ground and punched her.

"Oh hell no"yelled Alex tried to break the fight up "No stop! Stop that"She exclaimed and grabbed London and took her to the hallway.

"No get off me"yelled London "Bitch I'll knock you the fuck out"

"London no stop it"exclaimed Alex.

"Step to me like a bitch Bitch"yelled London.

"You alright?"asked Alex as she moved London near the stairway.

"Bitch I knocked you the fuck out Bitch"yelled London.

"No you didn't Bitch"yelled Tinka.

"You threw the drink on me"exclaimed London.

"I threw a drink at whoever threw a drink at me and you came and you guys came at me in the limo"yelled Tinka.

"Because you threw the drink I got wet my whole dress got wet"yelled Alex."But I got wet too and you and her all want to attack me"yelled Tinka.

"Bitch" yelled London.

Then Tinka and London started arguing and London punched Tinka in the face"Bitch get up out my face Bitch." Tinka started to struggle against Cece when Cece was trying to hold her back"No let that bitch go"yelled London as she was being held back by Alex.

"You guys wanna attack yo friend"exclaimed Tinka."Bitch you fake"yelled London."Bitch you ain't no friend my friend is right over here Bitch you see where I'm at"exclaimed Alex.

After three hours Ivy suggested that they all go to the beach a cool down and relax to have fun,

_**Ivy- **I suggested we go to the beach so some of the tension can leave the building because all this tension is not good for anyone._

As Dina, Cece, Tinka, and Ivy head towards the red jeep Dina waited for everyone to get in and headed towards South Beach with London, Raven, and Alex following them in a blue jeep. When the girls arrived Tinka got out the jeep wearing a black bikini top with a red asymmetric skirt with brown sandals; Dina got out the jeep wearing a cowgirl hat on wearing a cheetah print top connected to a matching cheetah print asymmetric dress with light brown sandals; Cece got out the jeep wearing a blue sun hat with black sunglasses and wearing a dark blue dress and blue sandals; Ivy got out the jeep wearing black sunglasses and and black top with blue shorts and some red sandals on. Cece, Tinka, Ivy, and Dina decide to go lounge in the shade and went in search for some open chairs when the found four empty chairs the sat down and relaxed.

Alex, London, and Raven and arrived to the beach and were walking towards the other girls. Alex was wearing a black muscle shirt with blue jean cutoff shorts and black sandals with a pink scarf tied around her hair; Raven had a pink bikini top with short khaki shorts on; London was wearing a pink bikini top and bottoms with black sunglasses.

_**Alex- **Unlike the other girls me and my crew go have fun while their fat asses eat and drink like bitch we came here to have fun not do what we can do at home._

Alex, Raven, and London were getting requests from people to have their pictures taken with them, when the girls got through with everyone with the pictures they decide it was time to go and Raven ran over to where Dina, Cece, Ivy, and Tinka were at."So we are going back to the house do any of ya'll wanna come?"she asked them. Ivy stood up"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm gonna go with them and take me a nap"she told the other girls.

As the Ivy, Cece, and London headed to jeep Alex had to go back for her glasses and as she was running back she heard"And you got no ass you need to go get some ass injections" "You need to put some pants on"

_**Alex- **I hear Tinka say some smart ass comment to me If Tinka gonna make a comment when I'm leaving let's see what she'll do when I'm standing in front of her face._

* * *

**Okay that's the end of chapter 4 and I'm pretty sure you all knows what happens next! Alright, next chapter there will be a huge fight between the two girls and something will happen that you won't ever expect I want everyone's opinions and views on the chapters and PM me if you have any questions on the season or my the chapters. And who's side will you be on #TeamReal(Raven's Clique) or #TeamWhoopAss(Dina's Clique)**

**And Can anyone guess where I got the fight limo, the fight between Tinka and London from?**


	5. Out with the Old! And In with the New!

**Last Time on Bad Girls Club: Miami, Bad Girls London and Tinka have it out right after Tinka and Cece arrive from jail the fight leads to battle lines drawn and friendships ending. Bad Girl Ivy says she doesn't have any part in the cliques and is just being herself and not caring if it makes her look fake. Ivy suggested the girls go to the beach where Bad Girl Alex hears Tinka makes a comment about and reacts to throwing her around.**

**This chapter of Bad Girls Club, the battle between Alex and Tinka continues on at the beach and a fight ensues when the fight is broken up Alex has a conversation with the cops and the battle between Alex and Tinka continues at the which leads to a bad girls departure as well as a new girls arrival. Drama between Ivy and the new girl begins and the new girl goes head to head with Raven. Can the the new girl last til the end of Bad Girls Club?**

**I don't Own Bad Girls Club nor do I own any of these characters but I will be using some girls from disney shows to be bad girls. Also, these's girls were picked out by me and my sister, we picked their personalities but altered some because they couldn't all be bad girls. Also I hate flamers so if we can keep that as a no-go I'm all good thank you guys for liking the season so far.**

**Jessie: Congrats on guessing the fights correctly and girl my favorite is Judi too.**

**Cast:**

**Cece Jones: Bella Thorne[Shake It Up!]**

**Raven Baxter: Raven Symone[That's So Raven]**

**Alex Russo: Selena Gomez[Wizards of Waverly Place]**

**Dina Garcia: Ainsley Bailey[Shake It Up!]**

**Tinka Hessenheffer: Caroline Sunshine[Shake It Up!]**

**London Tipton: Brenda Song[Suite Life Series]**

**Ivy Wentz: Raven Goodwin[Good Luck Charlie]**

* * *

**Rocky Blue: Zendaya Coleman[Shake It Up!]**

* * *

_As Ivy, Cece, and London headed to jeep Alex had to go back for her glasses and as she was running back she heard"And you got no ass you need to go get some ass injections"You need to put some pants on"_

_**Alex- **I hear Tinka say some smart ass comment to me If Tinka gonna make a comment when I'm leaving let's see what she'll do when I'm standing in front of her face._

"If you got something to say I was over there you don't have to say it when I'm walking away"yelled Alex.

"I will say it to your face cause I'm out in public"replied Tinka.

Alex bent down and pick up a drink"Ok so say it"remarked Alex. Dina and Cece tried to hold Tinka down "Don't throw drinks we ain't about do this again"yelled Dina. Tinka was clapping her hands"Watch yourself you better watch yourself you walked up over" Tinka told her."You didn't look at me and say don't throw drinks"Cece told Alex."No but it's the simple fact that when I walk over here wanna gang up on me"Alex told her. "Alex please"Cece told her. "No because if you guys go something to say then say it not when I am leaving"Alex told them."No I didn't say anything about you"Dina told stood up"Bitch if you wanna pick up a drink bitch you better do something"yelled Tinka as she got in Alex's face. Alex pushed Tinka back down, Tinka stood up and picked up the little table and Alex grabbed Tinka by her hair and swung into the sand and security guards ran over towards them to break up the fight"Honestly not now"yelled Cece."Get off of me"Alex told them."Tinka don't do this now"Cece told her. The producer ran over and grabbed Tinka while the security guards grabbed Alex."get off of me you slut! Dirty ass hairy ass bitch!You got the worst hairiest legs ever bitch" yelled Tinka. The security guards took Alex over to where the chief of security was.

_**Alex- **At this point I'm freaking out I don't wanna go to jail tonight._

"Ok you know you can't do that here right? This is a public area for people to come here and relax not to fight." the chief told her"ok here's what we are gonna do to you we are gonna let you off with a warning but next time this happen you are going to jail"he told her.

**_Alex- _**_So I got a warning and I'm grateful for it I don't want to spend the night in jail._

**{BGC:Miami}**

As all the girls walk into the mansion Alex runs into the phone room then sit in the pink chair grabbing the phone and dialed in her mom's number after waiting a moment someone answers "Hello? Mom you will not believe what just happened to me" she asked. "Baby girl what happened?"her mom asked."Me and this have been having problems in the house like we already got into a fight and just now I was about to be arrested for fighting her at the beach"she told her. "Hello Mom are you there?"she asked."Are you fucking kidding me? Alex I told you not to go there right"her mom yelled through the phone."Yeah but mom sh-" "I don't wanna hear Alex if you and this girl keep having problems I want you to be the mature one pack your things and Roll Out do you understand me"her mom told her."Yea I understand"she told her mom.

_**Alex- **I just learned a lesson from my mom if Tinka says anything else to me I'm going home for whooping her ass and America this isn't goodbye but you are about to witness a real bad girl._

Tinka and Dina walked by Alex, whispering about what happened at the beach Dina was walking ahead of Tinka and walked past Alex. Tinka walked by Alex and told her"You need to put some lotion on". Alex walked up behind Tinka as she was walking and grabbed her by her hair and shoved to the side she didn't see Tinka grab Dina's dress, Alex started to punch Tinka in the face, Dina was reaching her arm out trying to grab Alex's fist before it hit Tinka and Alex started to swing at Dina during the fight Tinka hides behind Dina and Alex punches Dina in the face, Dina tries to fight back when Alex grabs her hair and punches her in the mouth"You gonna die tonight Bitch."exclaimed Dina as she tried to fight back. Alex let Tinka's hair go and started to punch Dina. Dina charged at Alex and tried to punch her and Tinka reached over Dina's shoulder and tried to grab Alex's hair. Alex grabbed Tinka's arm and pulled her and grabbed Tinka's hair again and Dina was trying to hit her. Security guards grabbed Alex and tried break her grip on Tinka's hair while some other security guards tried to hold Dina back the producer came and tried to take Dina outside. Dina started to struggle "Bitch your Done"she yelled. Alex was walked to the common room and took a seat on the white couch waiting for the producer to come talk to her.

Outside, the producer sighed and took a seat next Dina"Okay so here's the thing I have no idea what just happened in there but we-""No that bitch was fighting Tinka I was trying to break it up and she hit me"she exclaimed. The producer closed her eyes and took a deep breath'"Dina I'm sorry to say this but you have been in too many fights and you need to pack up your bags and leave you have 10 minutes to say goodbye and leave"replied the producer,

_**Dina- **So I guess this is it for me guys this will be the last time you will ever see my name but don't worry I'll be back for the reunion and then we will see who the baddest bad girl is._

Dina walks upstairs where she see's Tinka and Cece"Guys I gotta go"she told them. They both looked at her shocked"Yea they said that I've been into many fights and that my time is up"she told them"Don't cry Tinka"she told her as she went to go give Tinka a hug. Cece stood up and tears was falling down her face "Cece don't cry over me I'll be back and I want to see you make it til the end no matter what" Dina told her. Dina grabbed her bags and went outside towards a van.

_**Dina- **I'm not leaving this house with no regrets I came here with no friends and I'm leaving two friends behind the only thing I learned is that I am A Bad Girl and I don't care what anyone else say about it._

The van took off along with Dina and headed towards the airport.

The producer walks inside the house and goes to the common room where Alex is and sits on the couch with her"Okay so tell me what happened in there"she asked."Okay so Dina and Tinka was walking by me when Tinka decides to bump me I grabbed Tinka and Dina tried to jump me"Alex told her."Ok we're gonna check the tape but we are gonna send you to a hotel for the night"she told her. Alex nodded her head and went outside towards a van and got in. The van took off and to hotel to Alex off for the night.

**_{BGC: Miami}_**

The next day inside the limo was sitting a young lady with dark coffee brown hair wearing a blue jean jacket with a black shirt and blue jeans on with black ankle length heels. "_I know that I'm a good person but don't let the nice girl trick you." _Rocky. Age: 21. Nickname: The Party Girl. Hometown: Chicago,Illinois. _" Being a Bad Girl doesn't mean that you can fight or talk trash about anyone and get away with it. A Bad Girl is a person who can admit when they are wrong and take responsibility for what they do. No if we have a problem then step to me and be mature about the situation._ As the limo pulled into the driveway of the House and stopped in front of the house and Rocky got out.

_**Rocky- **I'm ready to meet the girls and go to a club it's time for me to show them what a real bad girl is._

Rocky walked inside the house"Hello is anyone here" she yelled.

Upstairs Cece rose up at the voice of the new girl and got out her bed and goes downstairs where she sees the new girl.

_**Cece- **I wake up to the voice of someone yelling 'Hello' and I go down stairs and find out it's the new girl yelling like boo you don't run the house why you gotta yell._

"Hey there I'm Cece"she introduced herself and shook Rocky's hand."So you just got here so I will tell you this there are some girls here that will bully you and make you feel like you don't belong here just ignore them and be yourself"she told her.

_**Rocky- **So Cece gives me the heads up about the girls bullying and I don't trust her one bit right now for all I can know you just want me out the house already._

Raven walks downstairs with Alex and London behind her and they see Rocky talking to Cece"Hey there I'm Raven"she introduced herself.

"I'm Alex"Alex told her.

"And I'm London"London told her.

"Hey I'm Rocky"she told them.

_**Raven- **This Rocky chick looks like trouble and if she's talking to Cece then she is lost to us and will probably be the next Dina in this house and I'm ready to beat her ass already._

Ivy and Tinka walked down the stairs and they saw Rocky, Tinka walked over to her while Ivy walked away.

**_Ivy- _**_I don't care if this makes me look like a hypocrite because this is what they did to me and London but I don't like the new girl she is a replacement a I will be the one to remind her of her place._

**_{BGC:Miami}_**

After two hours a van pulled up in front of the house and Alex stepped out and walked into the house"Bitches I'm back" she exclaimed. Alex walked into the common room when she saw Rocky"Oh Hey there I'm Alex"she told her as she went to give her a hug.

_**Alex- **I already know what will happen today and if things go down like they did last night with this girl I will not regret it._

Alex went upstairs to take a shower when she went in her room to grab some clothes and saw her stuff all over the place, she turned around and ran towards the banister" Who The Fuck Touch My Shit!" she yelled.

Downstairs Cece was smirking Raven saw that and got in front of Cece"So you wanna be bad and touch people shit right"she told her.

Cece looked at Raven"Bitch please get out of my face before I slap you"she told her.

Raven laughed"Before you call anyone a bitch you need to check yourself"she told her as she got closer in Cece's face.

Cece shoved Raven's head back and Raven pushed Cece on the ground and got on top of her. Rocky ran over to Cece and Raven and tried to get Raven off of Cece and Ivy shoves Rocky aside.

_**Rocky- **I tried to get Raven off of Cece when all of a sudden this big fat ass bitch shoves me to the side like you don't know me why would you put your hands on me._

Rocky balanced herself before she fell and ran over to where Ivy was and pushed her. Ivy was surprised at that and fell, she got back up and tried to run back to Rocky, who walked out upstairs and into her room.

**_Ivy- _**_New girl don't get it twisted with me bitch you are a **Replacement **and I'll be damned if I let you get away with this._

"Bitch you have got me so fucked up"yelled Ivy.

* * *

Seven hours from now the girls are in their rooms getting dressed, Alex is wearing a short red dress with red heels and her hair in a ponytail, Raven is wearing a strapless short black dress black ankle heels,London is wearing a shirt green dress with green heels on, Ivy dyed her hair red and is wearing a black shirt with black leather pants on with black spiked heels on, Cece is wearing a strapless white dress with white heels on, Tinka is wearing a yellow short dress with pink ankle length heels on, and Rocky is wearing a short light blue dress with black heels on. All the girls walks out of the house where the was a limo waiting for them in the front, once they were in the limo it pulled off.

_**Rocky-** __So, we're going out to this this new club called **LUNA** but for some reason I know that Ivy is going to try do something and I don't like it._

The limo puled up in front of a club and they got out the limo. They walked ahead of the line yet again towards the club and directly through the doors as soon as they walked in they all headed towards the VIP area and ordered drinks; Cece and Rocky ordered them a bottle for them to share while the other girls ordered their own drinks; The girls started to dance in the VIP Area,Cece and Rocky continued to dance ignoring the looks they were gaining from everyone else, including Ivy. The time came for the club to close and Cece and Rocky left the lounge before the bartender came over to ask for the money. The bartender went over the girls and asked them for their money for the drinks "Who is gonna pay for that bottle over there?"she asked as she pointed at the bottle Cece and Rocky shared.

_**London- **We look around and see that Cece and Rocky left early for us to pay their bill for the bottle they ordered, this shit will be addressed tonight._

AS the limo pulled up the girls got in, the limo took off heading towards the house. London looked at Rocky and Cece"Why the fuck would you order a bottle and not pay for it"she yelled.

Everybody looked at her"You don't even know me so don't come at me like you know me"replied Rocky.

"No I'm not coming at you to attack you all I'm just saying is don't play me like I'm a broke ass bitch cause I'm not"yelled London.

"Why the hell you ordered the bottle anyway"yelled Ivy."Bitch are you kidding me you still wanna come at me. Did you buy the damn bottle?"exclaimed Rocky.

Ivy grabbed a cup fulled of water and leaned over Tinka, Cece, and Alex and threw the water on Rocky. Rocky wiped her face and smiled at Ivy"Thanks for the water boo I need it"she told her.

_**Rocky- **Ivy why are you hating on me so hard like you don't even know me that's why I'm waiting til we get to the house to show how I deal with haters._

"Bitch you need to go the fuck home you deserve to be here and you don't belong here bitch this is exactly why we need another bitch in this house"exclaimed Ivy.

_**Ivy- **Raquel bitch your days are numbered and you need to leave like tonight._

As the limo pulled into the house driveway and stopped Rocky ran out the limo towards the door and went upstairs to change into a white muscle shirt and blue shorts and put her hair in a ponytail, she grabbed her things and but them on her bed and started to put them in suitcases, she took the suitcases downstairs.

_**Rocky- **Okay so what I'm about to do is show that fat bitch that you don't fuck with me. Bitch you tried me in the limo and if I go home then I go home for whooping your ass you fat bitch._

"Come at me you fat ass bitch! You wanna come at me for no damn reason right! You a jealous fat ass bitch that doesn't need to be here! Lose a couple of pounds bitch then we will see what will happen!" she yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

Ivy ran out her room towards the banister"Bitch where was all this shit when we was in the limo I said what I have to say bitch if you didn't like it why the fuck you wait til now to say something"she yelled at her.

_**Ivy- **Rocky don't even try me cause girl I will whoop yo scrawny ass But bitch if you wanna fight ok let's fight._

"Bitch you wanna fight me cause I have no problem fighting-"when Ivy reached the last step Rocky grabbed her hair and slung around and started to punch her in the face. A security guard came and tried to break them up. Ivy stood up and started to deck Rocky in the head when the security guard tried to grab her. Ivy slam Rocky into the ground and got on top of her and started to punch her in the face. Rocky was throwing punches and struggling trying to get from under Ivy. Rocky grabbed a hold of Ivy's head and threw it the side making Ivy get beside her. Two security guards came and each grabbed Ivy and Rocky trying to help the other security guard out. Rocky grabbed a hold on Ivy's hair and Ivy grabbed some of Rocky's hair when the security guards got them separated Ivy had pieces of Rocky's hair in her closed fist and Rocky had strands of Ivy's weave in her hand"Bitch look at yo weave on the floor"said Rocky as a security guard was helping her up "Bitch you bit me what type of bitch bites someone"she exclaimed.

Ivy was struggling trying to get out of the two security guards grip "**Bitch Get The Fuck Out of My House**"yelled Ivy.

* * *

**Okay that's the end of chapter 5 and drama will continue next! Alright, next chapter there will probably be alot of drama I want everyone's opinions and views on the chapters and PM me if you have any questions on the season or my the chapters. And what do you expect at the reunion?**

**And Can anyone guess where I got the fight between Alex, Tinka, and Dina from? And vote for who do you want to host the reunion!**


	6. The Vacation Trip

**Last Time on Bad Girls Club: Miami, Bad Girl Dina was being removed from the house after a huge fight between Alex and Tinka, as she took her departure the girls were not informed about the new change in the house. New Bad Girl Rocky arrives in the house welcomed by everyone except Ivy. Bad Girl Alex arrive from the hotel to see new bad girl Rocky and introduced and Cece went head to toe in a mini kitchen fight when Bad Girl Ivy makes it her objective to evict Rocky from the house .**

**This chapter of Bad Girls Club, The aftermath of Rocky's and Ivy's fight and Cece decides to take matters in her hands and has a fight with Raven. Things heat up again between Tinka and London and Bad Girl Ivy decides to switch sides when Rocky bonds with Cece and the girls are heading down to the south of the border to Cabo where things really heat up when Ivy pushes Rocky to the breaking point which leads to another bad girls departure.  
**

**I don't Own Bad Girls Club nor do I own any of these characters but I will be using some girls from Disney shows to be bad girls. Also, these's girls were picked out by me and my sister, we picked their personalities but altered some because they couldn't all be bad girls. Also I hate flamers so if we can keep that as a no-go I'm all good thank you guys for liking the season so far.**

**Everyone vote for who you guys like to host the reunion so I can plan it out and do a sneak peek.**

**Cast:**

**Cece Jones: Bella Thorne[Shake It Up!]**

**Raven Baxter: Raven Symone[That's So Raven]**

**Alex Russo: Selena Gomez[Wizards of Waverly Place]**

**Tinka Hessenheffer: Caroline Sunshine[Shake It Up!]**

**London Tipton: Brenda Song[Suite Life Series]**

**Ivy Wentz: Raven Goodwin[Good Luck Charlie]**

**Rocky Blue: Zendaya Coleman[Shake It Up!]**

* * *

_As the limo pulled into the house driveway and stopped Rocky ran out the limo towards the door and went upstairs to change into a white muscle shirt and blue shorts and put her hair in a ponytail, she grabbed her things and but them on her bed and started to put them in suitcases, she took the suitcases downstairs._

_**Rocky- **Okay so what I'm about to do is show that fat bitch that you don't fuck with me. Bitch you tried me in the limo and if I go home then I go home for whooping your ass you fat bitch._

_"Come at me you fat ass bitch! You wanna come at me for no damn reason right! You a jealous fat ass bitch that doesn't need to be here! Lose a couple of pounds bitch then we will see what will happen!" she yelled from the bottom of the stairs._

_Ivy ran out her room towards the banister"Bitch where was all this shit when we was in the limo I said what I have to say bitch if you didn't like it why the fuck you wait til now to say something"she yelled at her._

_**Ivy- **Rocky don't even try me cause girl I will whoop yo scrawny ass But bitch if you wanna fight ok let's fight._

_"Bitch you wanna fight me cause I have no problem fighting-"when Ivy reached the last step Rocky grabbed her hair and slung around and started to punch her in the face. A security guard came and tried to break them up. Ivy stood up and started to deck Rocky in the head when the security guard tried to grab her. Ivy slam Rocky into the ground and got on top of her and started to punch her in the face. Rocky was throwing punches and struggling trying to get from under Ivy. Rocky grabbed a hold of Ivy's head and threw it the side making Ivy get beside her. Two security guards came and each grabbed Ivy and Rocky trying to help the other security guard out. Rocky grabbed a hold on Ivy's hair and Ivy grabbed some of Rocky's hair when the security guards got them separated Ivy had pieces of Rocky's hair in her closed fist and Rocky had strands of Ivy's weave in her hand"Bitch look at yo weave on the floor"said Rocky as a security guard was helping her up "Bitch you bit me what type of bitch bites someone"she exclaimed._

_Ivy was struggling trying to get out of the two security guards grip "**Bitch Get The Fuck Out of My House**"yelled Ivy._

"Bitch you wish this was yo house"replied Rocky.

The security guards took Ivy outside as the producer headed towards Rocky."so we are gonna send the both of you to a hotel for the night and hope everything calms down and when you return we need you to try and prevent this from happening again"she told Rocky. The producer then went outside to see Ivy sitting down by the pool. Ivy stood u[ and walked over to the producer"Ok so what ya'll gonna do?"she asked the producer. The producer looked at Ivy"We are gonna send the both of you to separate hotels for the night and you are going to try to prevent this from happening again"she told her. Ivy nodded her head and went upstairs and grabbed some clothes for the night and headed back downstairs and out the door towards a blue can.

_**Ivy- **Rocky don't think you won this little fight from here on bitch I'm coming for you just know that much bitch._

As the van pulled off heading towards a hotel with Ivy inside another van pulled up waiting for Rocky.

_**Rocky- **Ivy yo fat ass punched my in the face but bitch who has yo weave like are you kidding me I whooped yo ass and if you want more come at me yo dumb fat bitch._

Rocky walked out the house with a change of clothes for the night and headed towards the van and got in the van took off for a hotel once the door was closed.

**{BGC:Miami}**

The next day, Cece woke up not seeing Rocky in her bed and ran out her room.

_**Cece- **Are you fucking kidding me like Ivy you pushed Rocky first you attacked her in the kitchen, You threw water on her and you expect to just take the bullying you give her._

Outside a blue van pulled up in front of the house and Ivy stepped out wearing a gray hoodie with blue sweatpants and walked towards the door.

_**Ivy-** I'm back from the hotel and I'm ready to take on anyone who dares to step my way and Rocky this won't be the last time you see me._

Ivy walked inside and saw Cece sitting on the couch and walked upstairs. Cece stood up off the couch and cupped her hands around her mouth"Ivy you are just another punk ass bitch that bullies people around you just because you can't lose the damn weight you have on your body you dumb bitch."she yelled.

Ivy ran back down the stairs"You wanna talk to me Bitch do it when I'm in yo face"she told her.

Before Cece even had the chance she was tackled to the floor and her hair was getting pulled"Get the fuck off of me you fat bitch"she yelled. Security guards ran over and was shocked to see Ivy try to pull Raven off of Cece when Ivy pulled Raven away, the security guards ran over to Cece and tried to take her outside but she had threw a pillow at Raven. Raven got out of Ivy's grip and ran towards Cece when the guards grabbed her around her waist and took her outside while the other guards took Cece in the kitchen. Ivy was outside with Raven trying to calm her down"No fuck that bitch I'll go home for whooping her ass!" exclaimed Raven.

Inside the kitchen Cece was throwing things around the area" Bitch you wanna come at me! Bitch It's the **Bad Girls Club **Bitch! It's the _**Bad Girls Club **_You SLUT!"she yelled as she threw a tea kettle at the door.

**{BGC:Miami}**

At 12:00 PM, a blue van pulled into the mansion and stopped in front of the entrance and Rocky got out wearing a white tee and blue shorts, and she walked into the house.

_**Rocky- **Ivy your fat ass have pushed my buttons for the last time bitch I just got here and already you wanna hate on me. Boo you need to get educated before you come near me next time because when you put your hands on me bitch I'll knock you the fuck out._

"Girls I'm home"she yelled.

Cece ran from her room and went downstairs"You will not believe what they tried to do"she told her.

" What did they do?"asked Rocky.

"They tried to jumped me like you have no idea"Cece told her.

Rocky ran up the stairs with Cece right behind"Cece all you need to tell me is what happened"she told her.

"Ok so Ivy walked in the house and I called her out for what she did to you and out of nowhere Raven tackles me and starts hitting me I was focusing on Raven when Ivy came and grabbed my hair so I couldn't have nowhere to go"Cece told her.

Rocky went into her room and threw her things on her bed and ran into Raven's room.

_**Cece- **I know I just lied to Rocky so she can do my dirty work but hey that's what you expect from a Bad Girl._

Rocky went over to Raven's bed and pulled the covers back she dragged Raven out the bed by her hair"Bitch you wanna jump people right"she told her as she started to punch Raven in the face. Raven was trying to grab Rocky but she kept getting thrown around by her and was screaming out for help. Alex ran out her room towards Rocky and tried to grab her off Raven before the producers came. Rocky notice Alex was coming and let Raven's hair go and left the room while dusting off her hands.

Seven hours from now the girls are in their rooms getting dressed, Alex is wearing a short red shirt with black leather pants with red heels, Raven is wearing a short black dress and black ankle heels,London is wearing a yellow shirt with black tights with silver heels on, Ivy is wearing a black shirt with black leather pants on with black spiked heels on, Cece is wearing a black shirt and black jeans with red heels on, Tinka is wearing a yellow shirt with black jeans on and black heels on, and Rocky is wearing a short white blouse with blue jeans and black heels on. All the girls walks out of the house where the was a limo waiting for them in the front, once they were in the limo it pulled off.

_**Raven-** __So, we're going out to this this new club called **PURE** but for some reason I know that shit is going to go down and I'm ready for it to happen._

The limo pulled up in front of the club and they got out the limo. They walked ahead of the line towards the club and directly through the doors as soon as they walked in they all headed towards the front and ordered drinks; Cece, Rocky and Tinka were sitting down and started to talk to each other while the other girls ordered their own drinks. Tinka was shaking real bad.

_**Tinka- **I really do hope that London didn't think I was going to let her slide with that punch to my face__._

"I'm telling ya'll they need to have a straight jacket on me right now"Tinka told Cece and Rocky.

_**London- **Tinka bitch you don't need a straight jacket no what you need bitch is another ass beating._

"Bitch you don't need a straight jack bitch you need to get a damn life"exclaimed London.

"No bitch you need to get another life before I ends you"replied Tinka.

_**Tinka- **London Bitch you please you are another bitch that wants attention._

It was time for the girls to leave and they headed back towards the exit. When the limo pulled up the girls got in, and the limo took off heading towards the house. London looked at Tinka"So bitch do you have a problem with me?"she asked her.

Everybody looked at her"Bitch the only thing that I have a problem with is the fact you think you can beat me"replied Tinka.

"First of all bitch check yourself before you ever want to come at me"yelled London as she got in Tinka's face

Tinka shoved London's head back and London started to swing at Tinka. Tinka punched London in the jaw and pulled her by the hair. Ivy tried to grabbed London but she was pulled back by the arm by Raven who shook her head.

_**Raven- **I'm not going to let Ivy get involved in this fight but when I saw Rocky get up trying to get to where Tinka was at._

Raven let go of Ivy and threw her drink all on Rocky. Cece grabbed Rocky and make her sit right next to her"Bitch do you need another beat down remember what the hell happened when I woke you up Dumb Bitch!"yelled Rocky.

The limo pulled into the house driveway while the girls tried to break Tinka's grip on London's hair"My ring is caught"she told them.

Ivy grabbed London and took her inside the house while Tinka and Cece tried to calm Rocky down as Raven walked out the limo and into the house.

_**Rocky- **Raven you wanna throw drinks bitch you wanna come at me because I tried to help my friend Bitch you need to go some where before I ends you real quick._

**{BGC: Miami}**

The next outside by the pool was was a brown treasure chest with sand all around it and a huge sign next to it that says Bad Girls Club

_**Ivy- **I woke up and went outside with some coffee when I saw something near the pool._

Ivy stood up from her seat and went over to the pool, when she got near the chest she read the card and started to scream as she took the envelope that was inside the chest and ran back inside the house with it.

All the girls ran downstairs to see what was wrong and saw Ivy walk in the house with a envelope and ran over to her.

"Okay girls hold up let me read what it says"she told them"_Bad Girls Pack your Bags Cause you're going to Cabo_"she told them.

All the girls started to scream an ran back up stairs to go pack.

_**Alex-** __Let's get it poppin cause we are going to Cabo where I can party all night long._

_**Raven- **Cabo get ready because **The Bad Girls Club **is coming your way._

_**Ivy- **Raquel you better enjoy this trip because when we get back you might as well leave._

**_London-_**_ Tinka lets get this straight bitch I'm not gonna let you slide from last night bitch you hit me in the face like where do they do that at._

**_Cece-_**_ Cabo I'm coming your way to be a real bad girl._

_**Tinka- **London I don't have the time to come at you on this trip but bitch if you wanna come at me address me on some real ass shit.  
_

**_Rocky-_**_ Ivy the fat ass hippo Bitch you don't have to like me but I'll try to keep my distance away from you and make sure that you don't come near me on this trip._

As the minivan pulled up the girls took their things and put it in the back and they took their seats and buckled up as the minivan took off towards the airport to drop the girls off.

When the plane landed they went towards another minivan and got in and buckled up as the van took off towards a huge mansion. When the van pulled up into the mansion it stopped in front of the driveway and the girls got out and went inside.

Five hours later, the girls were getting dressed, Alex is wearing a short red dress with red heels, Raven is wearing a sparkly black dress with black heels, London is wearing a navy blue shirt with black tights with blue heels on, Ivy is wearing a black shirt with white leather leather pants on with white spiked heels on, Cece is wearing a short white sparkly dress and with matching heels on, Tinka is wearing a pink shirt with black jeans on and black heels on, and Rocky is wearing a short black shirt with blue jeans and black heels on. All the girls walks out of the house where the was a limo waiting for them in the front, once they were in the limo it pulled off.

_**Tinka****- **So tonight we're going to a club called **Pink Kitty **and this time I dare one of these bitches to try me._

The limo pulled up in front of the club and they got out the limo. They walked ahead of the line towards the club and directly through the doors and they all headed towards the dance floor except Alex who was sitting down and talking to someone.

_**Alex- **Ok so unlike the other girls I saw this hot guy and went over to go talk to him and I found out his name is Mason and he is from England and came to Cabo to visit his family living in Mexico and the USA._

Alex bent over Mason and whispered something in his ear and then he whispered some thing back. Alex stood up and grabbed Mason's hand and pulled him out his seat and towards the dance floor. Alex started to grind on Mason as he placed his hands on her hips and started to kiss her neck, they kept dancing like that. On the other side of the club Raven was dancing with the other girls but she was looking at Alex with a death glare.

_**Raven- **Alex what the hell are you doing do not remember what happened to last girl who danced like that. Like you was on her side until you punched her in the face like a punk ass bitch._

Raven leaves the club and goes outside and sits on the curb. Ivy notices that Raven left and went outside with her to see what happened when she walks out the club she see Raven sitting down on the curb, Ivy goes over to Raven and sits right down next to her."Okay girl last time this shit happened you was being a punk ass bitch towards Dina and now there seems to be someone else who must remind you of her"she told her.

Raven got up and went right back into the club and towards Alex and grabbed her arm"Alex you need to stop dancing like that you are looking like a fool and you don't even know that man"Raven told her. Alex looked at Raven like she was crazy"Girl are you kidding me you need to go back to where you came from"she told her and went back over to Mason. Raven was shocked at what Alex told her and went over back outside to wait for the limo.

As the time for the club to close came the girls all went outside where they saw Raven waiting by the curb for the limo. When limo arrived all the girls got in and it pulled off and headed towards the mansion.

**{BGC:Miami}**

Inside the limo Alex had her head resting on Tinka's shoulder. Raven looked at Alex like she was crazy and rolled her eyes. Alex noticed the faces Raven was giving her and sat up and looked at Raven"Okay I think it's time for me to address something that is being petty and stupid"she exclaimed."Raven why is that you approached e in the club but yet you dancing with the people you talked mad shit about"she asked her.

"Ok Alex what have I said about you, London, or Ivy? Bitch you need to get your shit together before you come at me"she told her.

Rocky looked between the two girls"Okay I don't know what you said about but I haven't said anything at all to you"she told her.

Ivy looked at Rocky"Bitch shut your ugly ass mouth before I do it for ya"she told her.

Everyone looked at Ivy."Why do you always want to come at me?"asked Rocky.

Ivy sat up"Bitch I don't like you!"she yelled."Like you aren't here ti be our friend my friend was the girl you replaced and I'll be damned if you think I'll give you respect."yelled Ivy.

Rocky threw her cup of water at Ivy. Ivy reached over and grabbed Rocky's hair but when Cece tried to break her grip on Rocky's hair Rocky punched her in the face. Rocky tried to move away and she landed on the carpet of the limo as Tinka tried to keep Ivy away by laying down on her."Chill Chill Chill"yelled Tinka as she tried to push Ivy away but Rocky had her hair."Let my hair go"Ivy told Rocky. The limo pulled over as security guards try to grab Rocky and pull her out the window but she won't let Ivy's hair go."Let **GO**"yelled Raven."**Both of ya'll Let Go**". When Rocky let Ivy's hair go the guards pulled her pout the car along with Tinka. Cece was sitting in the limo trying to think about what just happened."Fuck you Cece you wanna let that punk ass Bitch punch me in the face! Bitch I'll knock you the fuck out"yelled Ivy. Cece got out the limo ignoring Ivy as she keeps got back in the limo as the producers called a cab for Cece and Rocky to take back to the mansion.

When the limo arrived back to the mansion Ivy, Tinka, Alex, Raven, and London all went inside and Ivy took off towards her room where she went to go pack her thing and put her hair in a ponytail.

_**Ivy- **Raquel it's time for you to go and this time I'll make sure you'll go home before I do._

Outside the cab pulled up in front of the mansion and Rocky ran out the cab and into the mansion and threw her heels on the floor.

_**Rocky- **Ivy you came at me in the kitchen and I showed I'm not scared of you then you came at me in the limo and I whooped your ass back at the house now you wanna come at me for nor reason and I'm about to go home for beating your ass again._

Rocky ran upstairs into her room to and changed into a pink muscle shirt with blue short shorts on and ran out her room to go look for Ivy.

Rocky found Ivy in the corridor where you go to the rooms are at and they got in each other's face then Ivy pushed Rocky and Rocky pushed Ivy back and Ivy put her hand in Rocky's face Rocky grabbed Ivy by her head and swung her around and Raven runs to where they are and grabs Rocky by her neck and punches her in the head while Ivy tries to swing on Rocky too. Cece grabs Raven as Rocky and Ivy are throwing each other around and Rocky pulls Ivy by her hair and falls. Alex comes and grabs Raven trying to hold her back as she tried to lunge at Cece. In the room where Ivy and Rocky where Ivy security guards tried to break them up. Rocky grabbed a hold on Ivy's hair and pulled out all her weave and fell down as Ivy pulled her hair. Ivy punched Rocky in the face and that's when the guards had got them separated.

"What is This!"exclaimed Rocky has she had Ivy's weave in her hand"What the fuck is this"she yelled.

_**Alex- **I feel like this fight needed to happen I wouldn't say that Ivy deserves to get her ass beat but if someone's like pulling my hair everyday and throwing things on me doing this doing that I'll be like Hell Yeah Beat My ass._

The phone ring and the security guards told Ivy to go answer it."Hello"she said."Ivy it's time for you to go you was a couple of inches away from punching her in the eye and we cab't have that on the show I need you to pack your bags"the producer told her."Ok"Ivy told her.

_**Ivy- **So I guess my plan backfired I'm leaving this house because I almost punched Rocky in the face but what am I supposed to do when my weave gets pulled out like I'm not a punk ass bitch But I think it'll be better if I just leave without saying goodbyes._

Ivy goes upstairs and grabs her things and walks back downstairs out the door towards a van. She put her things in the back of the van and got in when she closed the door the van took off towards the airport.

* * *

**Okay that's the end of chapter 6 and drama will continue next! Alright, next chapter there will probably be a little bit of drama but nothing major and I need everyone's vote for reunion host and I need them before the end of the season which I will tell you next episode/chapter.**

**Vote for who do you want to host the reunion!**


	7. Goodbye Cabo!

**Last Time on Bad Girls Club: Miami, The Girls were given a trip to go to Cabo and they enjoyed the trip by going to the most popular club there called Pink Kitty where Alex met Mason. Raven didn't like how Alex wasn't with her and confronted her and threw a tantrum. In the limo things heat up between Alex and Raven but after a remark Alex makes Rocky says what she thinks about Raven when Ivy decide to attack her which evolved into an altercation and back at the house the girls are staying at in Cabo a showdown between Rocky and Ivy begins but Raven jumps in. After the showdown Bad Girl Ivy was asked to leave the house and she takes leaves the house with no regrets and her head held high.**

**This chapter of Bad Girls Club, The aftermath of Ivy's departure and Raven develops a hatred towards Rocky which could jeopardize the rest of the trip for the girls on their last night in Cabo. Tinka decides to end the drama between her and London. When the girls come back from Cabo Cece decides she should leave the house after a fight in Cabo rubs her the wrong way.  
**

**I don't Own Bad Girls Club nor do I own any of these characters but I will be using some girls from Disney shows to be bad girls. Also, these's girls were picked out by me and my sister, we picked their personalities but altered some because they couldn't all be bad girls. Also I hate flamers so if we can keep that as a no-go I'm all good thank you guys for liking the season so far.**

**Everyone vote for who you guys like to host the reunion so I can plan it out and do a sneak peek.**

**Cast:**

**Cece Jones: Bella Thorne[Shake It Up!]**

**Raven Baxter: Raven Symone[That's So Raven]**

**Alex Russo: Selena Gomez[Wizards of Waverly Place]**

**Tinka Hessenheffer: Caroline Sunshine[Shake It Up!]**

**London Tipton: Brenda Song[Suite Life Series]**

* * *

**Rocky Blue: Zendaya Coleman[Shake It Up!]**

* * *

_Ivy sat up"Bitch I don't like you!"she yelled."Like you aren't here be our friend bitch my friend was the girl you replaced and I'll be damned if you think I'll give you respect."yelled Ivy._

_Rocky threw her cup of water at Ivy. Ivy reached over and grabbed Rocky's hair but when Cece tried to break her grip on Rocky's hair Rocky punched her in the face. Rocky tried to move away and she landed on the carpet of the limo as Tinka tried to keep Ivy away by laying down on her."Chill Chill Chill"yelled Tinka as she tried to push Ivy away but Rocky had her hair."Let my hair go"Ivy told Rocky. The limo pulled over as security guards try to grab Rocky and pull her out the window but she won't let Ivy's hair go."Let **GO**"yelled Raven."**Both of ya'll Let Go**". When Rocky let Ivy's hair go the guards pulled her pout the car along with Tinka. Cece was sitting in the limo trying to think about what just happened."Fuck you Cece you wanna let that punk ass Bitch punch me in the face! Bitch I'll knock you the fuck out"yelled Ivy. Cece got out the limo ignoring Ivy as she keeps got back in the limo as the producers called a cab for Cece and Rocky to take back to the mansion._

_When the limo arrived back to the mansion Ivy, Tinka, Alex, Raven, and London all went inside and Ivy took off towards her room where she went to go pack her thing and put her hair in a ponytail._

_**Ivy- **Raquel it's time for you to go and this time I'll make sure you'll go home before I do._

_Outside the cab pulled up in front of the mansion and Rocky ran out the cab and into the mansion and threw her heels on the floor._

_**Rocky- **Ivy you came at me in the kitchen and I showed I'm not scared of you then you came at me in the limo and I whooped your ass back at the house now you wanna come at me for nor reason and I'm about to go home for beating your ass again._

_Rocky ran upstairs into her room to and changed into a pink muscle shirt with blue short shorts on and ran out her room to go look for Ivy._

_Rocky found Ivy in the corridor where you go to the rooms are at and they got in each other's face then Ivy pushed Rocky and Rocky pushed Ivy back and Ivy put her hand in Rocky's face Rocky grabbed Ivy by her head and swung her around and Raven runs to where they are and grabs Rocky by her neck and punches her in the head while Ivy tries to swing on Rocky too. Cece grabs Raven as Rocky and Ivy are throwing each other around and Rocky pulls Ivy by her hair and falls. Alex comes and grabs Raven trying to hold her back as she tried to lunge at Cece. In the room where Ivy and Rocky where Ivy security guards tried to break them up. Rocky grabbed a hold on Ivy's hair and pulled out all her weave and fell down as Ivy pulled her hair. Ivy punched Rocky in the face and that's when the guards had got them separated._

_"What is This!"exclaimed Rocky has she had Ivy's weave in her hand"What the fuck is this"she yelled._

_**Alex- **I feel like this fight needed to happen I wouldn't say that Ivy deserves to get her ass beat but if someone's like pulling my hair everyday and throwing things on me doing this doing that I'll be like Hell Yeah Beat My ass._

_The phone ring and the security guards told Ivy to go answer it."Hello"she said."Ivy it's time for you to go you was a couple of inches away from punching her in the eye and we cab't have that on the show I need you to pack your bags"the producer told her."Ok"Ivy told her._

_**Ivy- **So I guess my plan backfired I'm leaving this house because I almost punched Rocky in the face but what am I supposed to do when my weave gets pulled out like I'm not a punk ass bitch But I think it'll be better if I just leave without saying goodbyes._

_Ivy goes upstairs and grabs her things and walks back downstairs out the door towards a van. She put her things in the back of the van and got in when she closed the door the van took off towards the airport._

"Bitch you wanna it too right cause you want to jump me you weak ass Bitch"yelled Rocky

The security guards blocked Raven's path as she tried to get to Rocky.

"Bitch Get the Fuck Out Of Here with that Weak Ass Shit"yelled Raven as she threw a pillow at Rocky.

_**Raven- **Rocky you a punk ass bitch yeah you might have won that little fight against Ivy but Bitch you don't want none from me just know that much you weak ass bitch._

Cece stood right beside Rocky"You are the weak Bitch here Raven you wanna jumped into a fight that had nothing to do with you."she yelled at her.

_**Cece- **Raven you want to call someone else weak but you just tied to jump in a fight and then attack me as I'm trying to let it be fair Bitch you might have gotten it twisted don't think that because Dina left Bitch that me and you will ever be cool again bitch._

**{BGC:Miami}**

The next day, the girls all went downstairs to have a house meeting.

_**Rocky- **Alright so now you guys want to have a meeting because your friend went home are you fucking kidding me like Ivy you've been pushing my buttons ever since I came here first you expect to just take the bullying you give me and let you get away with it._

As the girls took a seat Raven stood up"Okay we need to have this meeting because Ivy got sent home last night and I feel like Rocky should have went home as well."she told them.

Rocky stood up and she got in Raven's face "You wanna talk to me Bitch do it when I'm in your face instead of being so damn petty over the fact that I whooped you friends ass "she told her.

Raven shoved Rocky's head back. Rocky grabbed Raven's hair and pulled her down with her as she got up and tried to break them up "I'm not jumping nobody"she told them as she tried to grab Raven. "Let go of my hair"yelled Rocky as Tinka and Alex grabbed her hands to prevent her from punching Raven as Cece tried to break her grip on Raven's hair when they had got them separated Rocky kicked Raven in the head. The girls were trying to keep Rocky and Raven away from each other so Cece and Tinka took Rocky upstairs into her room while Alex and London took Raven into the kitchen to calm her down"You Stupid Bitch I'll whoop your ass Bitch!" exclaimed Raven.

Upstairs Rocky was struggling trying to get out of Cece's and Tinka's grip on her" Bitch you wanna come at me! Bitch I'll whoop your ass like I did your friend bitch and you can catch that on a real note"she yelled.

**{BGC:Miami}**

When things had calmed down Cece and Rocky went to go get their hair done, Raven and Alex went to the beach. Tinka went around the house to go look for London,

_**Tinka- **I honestly feel like me and London should talk because she came at me in the house and at a club and I need to find out why because before any of this bullshit started I thought me and were friends and I only knew that me and Alex had problems._

"London can you come here please"she yelled as she took a seat on the couch.

London walked out the kitchen towards her"Yea what did you need?"she asked as she took a seat next to Tinka.

"I want to know what is your problem with me?"Tinka asked her.

"Honestly I've never had a problem with you until you had put your hands on me"London explained.

"But I asked _'who touched my shit' _and then you came out your room ready to fight me"Tinka told her.

"But the reason why I did is because you threw a drink"London told her.

"But I didn't have a problem with you to begin with" Tinka told her."But if I threw the drink and it landed all on you I'm sorry that happened but I really need know why did you touch my stuff if you never had beef with me?"Tinka asked her.

_**London- **I feel like right now that if Tinka can take the time and be real with me then I don't need to be holding a grudge against her if she apologize for what she did, but I think it's time for me to be honest and tell her who Really touch her things._

"Ok it wasn't me that flipped you and Cece's bed it was **_Alex_**"London told her.

_**Tinka- **I'm glad that London told me that it was Alex that touched my things but if she wants to manipulate a person that is suppose to be her friend and let that said friend get into a fight then who am I to mess with her friend that I got into a fight with._

"Well I think it was wrong for her to do that because you see what it did it started drama for no reason and she is just standing on the sidelines smiling like she wants you to get sent home"Tinka explained.

London looked at her"You might be right but she wouldn't start drama for no reason"she told her.

"Really explain to me how she doesn't start drama?"asked Tinka.

"The limo fight"London told her.

"But did I throw the drink on her or did I throw the drink on Raven and she just wanted a reason to fight me"Tinka told her.

Rocky and Cece walked threw the door and went to go sit next to Tinka and London. Rocky had Light brown that fade into strawberry blonde extensions and Cece had got her hair dyed a darker color of orange.

"So what are you two talking about?"asked Cece.

"We were just talking about the drama between Rocky and Raven"Tinka told her.

Yeah it's weird Raven has never had a problem with her until she had that fight with Ivy"London told them.

_**London- **Now that Tinka apologize to me for what happened I don't have a problem with talking to her and for once there is no tension on this vacation right now._

"Okay before Ivy left Cece she had a plan with Alex to get you out the house but I don't know if Alex still plans on to get you out the house but I know that she won't do it because Ivy went home before you."London told her.

Cece looked at London and nodded her head slowly and went to the kitchen.

**_Cece- _**_So Alex and Ivy had this amazing plan to get me out the house right but it looks like the little plan of theirs never came into action and right now Ivy I don't feel bad for that ass whooping Rocky gave you but Alex watch your damn back._

Two hours later, Alex and Raven walked in the house and went to go sit on the couch. Raven looks around and see London and Tinka sitting next to each other"London why are you sitting next to Tinka like your buddy-buddy with her?"she asked her.

"I don't think that's any of your business"Rocky told her.

Raven looked at her"Bitch I wasn't talking to you so take yo ass somewhere else"she told her.

"No I think I'll stay right here since we all are her"she told her."Why did you jump me when I was fighting Ivy?"she asked.

"She needed help"Raven told her.

"So because she was getting her ass handed to her you jumped in the fight but fail miserably"Rocky told her.

Raven stood up"You damn right I did and if anyone has a problem with it Rotate on that"she told them as she left to go up stairs.

Seven hours from then the girls are in their rooms getting dressed, Alex is wearing a short blue shirt with white pants with white heels, Raven is wearing a black silk jacket with a gray strapless shirt with black pants and violet metallic leather pumps, London is wearing a white jacket and yellow shirt with black jeans with yellow heels on, Cece is wearing a short black dress and black heels on, Tinka is wearing a red shirt with black jeans on and black heels on, and Rocky is wearing a short green shirt with black tights and black heels on. All the girls walks out of the house where the limo was waiting for them in the front, once they were in the limo it pulled off.

_**Rocky-** __So, it's our last night here in Cabo so we're going back to **Pink Kitty** and party Bad Girl Style._

The limo pulled up in front of the club and they got out the limo. They walked ahead of the line towards the club and directly through the doors and they all headed towards the dance floor except for Raven who goes to the bar and orders a drink.

_**Raven- **I'm not going nowhere near Rocky tonight because if I do then I'm going to punch her dead on in her face._

Raven turned around in her seat and saw Rocky coming towards the bar by herself. Raven rolled her eyes and turned her seat around. Rocky ordered a drink and sat down next to Raven and looked at her"Ok I still need to know why you wanted to jump me"she told her.

Raven looked at her"Are you fucking kidding me"she yelled"Right now you wanna ask me a dumb question when it's our last night her! Are you fucking delusional or something"

"Hey don't be getting all pissed because you jumped me"Rocky exclaimed.

Raven threw her drink all over Rocky and walked away. Rocky looked at Raven and took off after her.

_**Rocky- **Raven this was the second time you threw a drink on me and you think you can just walk away._

When Rocky reached Raven she grabbed her hair and punched her in the back of the head. Raven tried to turn around but Rocky had a tight grip on her hair. A crowd surrounded them as the were fighting but Alex and Cece got threw to see what was happening but when they saw Rocky punch Raven in the head and Raven try to get her out her grip they both ran to try to get Rocky off of Raven. When they broke Rocky's grip on Raven's hair Raven turned around and reached over Alex and sicked Rocky in the face. Rocky was shocked and she tried to reach over Cece and Alex to get to Raven London and Tinka came and took Raven outside. As they were standing outside waiting for the limo they didn't see Rocky run out the club and tackle Raven to the ground. Rocky was pulling Raven by her hair and was punching her in the back of the head while Raven was trying to grab Rocky's hair. When Raven had a grip on Rocky's hair she pulled the hair real hard over her body making Rocky flip over her. Raven got on her knees and and started to punch Rocky in the face she stood up and was pulling Rocky's hair with her. Both of them were throwing punches and Rocky pulled Raven's hair and fell to the concrete Alex and Cece ran over to them and Alex grabbed Raven while Cece grabbed Rocky and they tried to pull Raven and Rocky apart but they had a grip on each other's hair. London got between Rocky and Raven and she broke their grips on each other.

_**Raven- **Rocky Bitch Next time you want to fight me come meet me on the streets you dumb bitch._

The limo pulled up and the girls let Raven go in first and Rocky get in last. The limo pulled up

_**Rocky- **Raven you wanna throw drinks right bitch how did that ass beating taste._

**{BGC:Miami}**

The next day the girls are in there rooms packing their bags since it's time for them to leave Cabo.

All the girls takes there things and go outside where they see a minivan pull up and they but their things in the back.

_**Alex-** __Cabo it's was nice while it lasted but it's time for me to head back ti Miami._

_**Raven- **Cabo I came here to show you how it's done and I think my mission is accomplished._

**_London-_**_ I would like to say before we came here I never thought that me and Tinka would ever be cool again but now look at us._

**_Cece-_**_ Cabo I'm glad I came to you I'll miss your beaches and the people and most of all the club._

_**Tinka- **Thank you Cabo I came here with two enemies but now I'm only leaving with one enemy and a new best friend.  
_

**_Rocky-_**_ Cabo what can I say you brought out the Bad Girl in me and made me show these girl that I'm not a force to be reckoned with._

As the minivan pulled up the girls took their things and put it in the back and they took their seats and buckled up as the minivan took off towards the airport to drop the girls off.

When the plane landed they went outside and saw the limo and got in and the limo took off towards the mansion. When the limo pulled up into the mansion it stopped in front of the driveway and the girls got out and went inside.

Five hours later, the girls were getting dressed, Alex is wearing a short blue shirt and black jeans with blue heels, Raven is wearing a sparkly black dress with black heels, London is wearing a navy blue shirt with black tights with blue heels on, Cece is wearing a short black sparkly dress with matching heels on, Tinka is wearing a green shirt with black jeans on and black heels on, and Rocky is wearing a short yellow shirt with black jeans and black heels on. All the girls walk out of the house where the limo was waiting for them in the front, once they were in the limo it pulled off.

_**Cece- **So tonight we're going to a club called **RELEASE **and this time I'm not feeling up to dance when Rocky did some crazy shit to Raven back in Cabo._

The limo pulled up in front of the club and they got out the limo. They walked ahead of the line towards the club and directly through the doors and they separated Alex, Tinka, London, and Rocky went to the dance floor while Raven and Cece went to the bar.

Raven looked at Cece"Why are you sitting by me when your friends are over there dancing "she asked her.

Cece takes a deep breath"I think it was wrong for Rocky to attack you like that after you was escorted outside the club to me it was unnecessary and nobody deserves to be tackled like that out of the ordinary"she told her.

_**Cece- **Rocky right now I feel like that you were dead wrong for doing that to Raven like yeah I don't like her but you don't see me tackling her like that when she can possibly get a concussion like you don't do that to someone ever and if you think that it is alright then I officially wipe my hands clean of you._

Cece walked out the club towards the waiting limo and gets in.

Three hours later it was time for the club to close and all the girls walked out the club and headed towards the limo when the opened the door they saw Cece already in there waiting for them.

"Cece why were you in here sitting by yourself"asked Rocky

Cece rolled her eyes at Rocky and crossed her arms. Rocky looked taken back and just ignores Cece. When the door to the limo closed it pulled off and headed towards the mansion.

**{BGC:Miami}**

Inside the limo Cece was throwing glares at Rocky. Rocky noticed the looks Cece was throwing at her and sat up and looked at Cece"I'm tired of you giving me looks Cece so what's your damn problem?"she asked her.

"Ok Rocky since you want to be so damn hard I don't like how you handled the situation with Raven outside the club"Cece told her.

Rocky looked at Cece like she was crazy"Are you fucking kidding me right now Cece you was the main one who always talked shit about Raven but never do anything but when someone else does it you want to bitch at the person for no damn reason"she told her.

Cece reached over Tinka and London"Bitch I'm saying something right now because nobody deserve what you did and the problem would have been let go if you didn't run out that damn club"yelled Cece.

Everyone looked at Cece like she was going psycho."Bitch if you have a problem with it address me right now then you weak ass bitch" Rocky told her.

Cece punched Rocky in the Face and then she was pushed back by Tinka"whoa whoa whoa"she exclaimed"We ain't about ti have any if that right now not when I'm sitting right here"she told them.

Cece took her heels off. Rocky looked at her"Bitch you really want to go there with me Cece are you serious Right now" Cece threw one of her heels at Rocky. Rocky reached over and tried to swing at Cece but she was getting pushed backed by London and Tinka. The limo pulled into the the driveway of the mansion.

All the girls got out except for Cece who stayed in the limo. Rocky was struggling trying to get out of Tinka's and London's grip around her waist."No let me the fuck go because I'm not going let no punk ass bitch talk shit and then throw her shoe at me and let her get away with it"she yelled.

_**Cece- **Right now I'm talking to the producers about me going home because I don's feel safe in this house with Rocky here attacking me._

"No I want to leave right now" Cece yelled at the producer.

"But we need to know more of what happened" the producer told her.

"Ok the fight that Rocky had with Raven in Cabo rubs me the wrong way because that would've been me if I had problems with Rocky and I don't feel safe around the house if she is there to make it a living hell for me" Cece told her.

The producer looked at Cece "Okay we'll let you go home and to make sure that Rocky doesn't mess with you I'll send some of the security guards with you"she told Cece.

Cece nodded her head and left the production area.

Cece goes into the house and see two security guards by the stairs and two security guards in front of her room. Cece goes upstairs and into her room and goes to pack up her things she takes her things back downstairs.

_**Cece- **Ok so this will be the last time you will see my name and but it will not be the end for me I'll be ready for the reunion and Rocky prepare to get your ass whoop you dumb Bitch._

A blue van pull up and Cece gets in with her things and close the door. The van takes off heading to the airport.

* * *

**Okay that's the end of chapter 7 and the beginning of the countdown for the reunion! Alright, next chapter there will be two new girls and I want to know who do you think they will be?****  
**

**Vote for who do you want to host the reunion! And Guys so far Tanisha or Flo might be hosting the reunion so if you are alright with that you might want to vote out of those two!**


	8. Welcome The New Girl!

**Last Time on Bad Girls Club: Miami, The Aftermath of the fight between Ivy and Rocky lingers in Cabo as Rocky wants to know why Raven jumped her in the fight. Raven ignores Rocky about the situation and develops more hatred towards here. On the last night in Cabo Rocky approaches Raven again about her problem and Raven throws her drink on her and walks away, but Rocky doesn't let her slide which evolves into an altercation in the club which is broken up by Cece and Alex. Raven was escorted outside by London and Tinka when Rocky runs out the club and tackles Raven which leads to a major altercation outside the club. The time came for the girls to say goodbye to Cabo and head back to Miami. The girls go out to a club where Cece tries to mend the broken friendship she has with Raven and leaves the club. When the time came for the club to close the girls head towards the limo where they see Cece sitting by myself. Rocky questions Cece's actions but is ignored by her. Rocky got tired of the looks Cece was giving her and confronted her which leads to an argument between the two and a high heel thrown to the at Rocky. Cece claims she doesn't feel safe in the house and decides to the house.**

**This chapter of Bad Girls Club, Rocky is still mad at what Cece did to her and left because of it so she takes her anger out on Tinka. A new girl arrives in the house and she gets a heads up from Rocky about girls bullying her in the house which leads to an argument between Rocky and the house. The new girl hears about people talking about her so she takes upon herself to address the whole house which leads to a massive altercation in the aftermath of the altercation and a night out in town leads to a friendship ending between two bad girls.  
**

**I don't Own Bad Girls Club nor do I own any of these characters but I will be using some girls from Disney shows to be bad girls. Also, these's girls were picked out by me and my sister, we picked their personalities but altered some because they couldn't all be bad girls. Also I hate flamers so if we can keep that as a no-go I'm all good thank you guys for liking the season so far.**

**Everyone vote for who you guys like to host the reunion so I can plan it out and do a sneak peek.**

**Cast:**

**Raven Baxter: Raven Symone[That's So Raven]**

**Alex Russo: Selena Gomez[Wizards of Waverly Place]**

**Tinka Hessenheffer: Caroline Sunshine[Shake It Up!]**

**London Tipton: Brenda Song[Suite Life Series]**

* * *

**Rocky Blue: Zendaya Coleman[Shake It Up!]**

**Jessie Prescott: Debby Ryan[JESSIE]**

* * *

_Cece punched Rocky in the Face and then she was pushed back by Tinka"whoa whoa whoa"she exclaimed"We ain't about ti have any if that right now not when I'm sitting right here"she told them._

_Cece took her heels off. Rocky looked at her"Bitch you really want to go there with me Cece are you serious Right now" Cece threw one of her heels at Rocky. Rocky reached over and tried to swing at Cece but she was getting pushed backed by London and Tinka. The limo pulled into the the driveway of the mansion._

_All the girls got out except for Cece who stayed in the limo. Rocky was struggling trying to get out of Tinka's and London's grip around her waist."No let me the fuck go because I'm not going let no punk ass bitch talk shit and then throw her shoe at me and let her get away with it"she yelled._

_**Cece- **Right now I'm talking to the producers about me going home because I don's feel safe in this house with Rocky here attacking me._

_"No I want to leave"Cece yelled at the producer._

_"But we need more of what happened"the producer told her._

_"Ok the fight that Rocky had with Raven in Cabo rubs me the wrong way because that would've been me if I had problems with Rocky and I don't feel safe around the house if she is there to make it a living hell for me"Cece told her._

_The producer looked at Cece"Okay we'll let you go home and to make sure that Rocky doesn't with you I'll send so of the security guards with you"she told Cece._

_Cece nodded her head and left the production area._

_Cece goes into the house and see two security guards by the stairs and two security guards in front of her room. Cece goes upstairs and into her room and goes to pack up her things she takes her things back downstairs._

_**Cece- **Ok so this will be the last time you will see my name and but it will not be the end for me I'll be ready for the reunion and Rocky prepare to get yo ass whoop then you dumb Bitch._

_A blue van pull up and Cece gets in with her things and close the door. The van takes off heading to the airport._

**{BGC:Miami}**

The next day, Tinka went inside Cece's room and saw that her things were gone she ran downstairs and called the girls down for a house meeting.

_**Tinka- **Alright so I'm a little hurt that Cece didn't come tell me bye but I don't understand what had just happened but if she wants to be that way I'll let her then._

As the girls took a seat Tinka stood up"Okay we need to have this meeting because not only are we suppose to have one replacement come in but we're expecting to now because Cece left last night"she told them.

Rocky rolled her eyes and crossed her arms"Good that bitch deserves to leave after what she did to me"she told her.

Raven looked at Rocky"Wow you are really a dumb bitch the reason Cece acted like that was because she doesn't tackle someone just to fight them she fights fair unlike your weak ass that tackles people"she told her,

Tinka nodded her head in agreement with Raven"I agree it was unnecessary for you to run out the club like that and just tackle her on the concrete she would've got a concussion from that tackle."she told her.

Rocky looked at them"Are you fucking kidding me Tinka you are the fakest bitch here that I know right now!"she exclaimed."How are you gonna agree with the bitch who been attacking me for no reason but I see now that London but a damn bug in your ear."

Tinka looked shocked"Obviously you need to know that you are still a replacement bitch don't forget that shit bitch"she told her as she walked away and went upstairs.

_**Tinka- **Rocky have you forgotten who the hell I am I don't play those games with you bitch but I'll slap the taste out your damn mouth understand that much you stupid bitch._

**{BGC:Miami}**

Night had came from that moment and the girls were getting ready in their rooms. Alex was curling her hair with a curling iron while she was wearing a red blouse with blue jeans and red sneakers. Raven was wearing a strapless short black dress with spiked ankle length heels on. London was wearing a short baby blue dress with matching heels on. Tinka was wearing a short strapless black dress with black studded boot heels on. Rocky was wearing a blue shirt and black tights on with blue heels on. The girls walked outside towards the waiting limo and got in when the door closed the limo took off towards the club.

_**Tinka- **So we're heading back to the club **Mansion **the club we went to on the first night and hopefully we won't have a repeat of what happened._

The limo stopped in front of the airport.

_"When I walk into the building everybody wants to be my friend"_Jessie. Age: 21. Nickname: The Texas Hellraiser. Hometown: Houston, Texas. _"I might be from Texas but don't think that I won't defend myself against you bitches. Where I come from we throw fist not pull hair because when you touch me it's on and I won't stop until I finish with you and your friends."_

"Girls I'm sorry but I had to make this stop"yelled the driver.

The limo door opened and a girl with dusty brown hair in a ponytail wearing a short red dress with red heels on got in and sat down.

The girl looked around and saw the other girls"Hey there I'm Jessie"she told them.

The girls looked at her and introduced their selves to her and the limo took off towards the club.

_**{BGC:Miami}**_

The limo pulled up in front of the club and they got out the limo. They walked ahead of the line towards the club and directly through the doors and they all went to the dance floor. London and Tinka was dancing with each other while Alex was dancing with Raven. Rocky pulled Jessie to the side and and walked over to the bar with her.

"Ok I'm going to keep it real with you these girls here are nothing but bullies and they jump people I just want to give you a heads up because I don't want that to happen to you and I feel like me and you can be friends."she told her and she walked back to the dance floor.

Jessie sat at the bar and looked at Raven, Tinka, London, and Alex.

_**Jessie- **Rocky just came over and pulled me to the side and gave me a heads up on people jumping in the house it leaves me wondering if she is the one jumping people and just wants me out the house but I will ask the other girls about this in the house._

Rocky went over to Raven and Alex"Jessie was just telling me that she doesn't like you Raven and that she was going to beat your ass eventually."she told them.

_**Rocky- **To me right now I'm going to play the new girl and get her ass out of here before shit goes down because right now my targets are the four originals and I won't leave here with out a big bang and leavethese bitch bleeding._

It was time for the club to close and the girls headed back towards the limo. The door closed and the limo took off towards the house.

_**{BGC:Miami}**_

Inside the limo Raven was looking at Jessie with a death glare"Jessie I heard you wanted to beat my ass right?"she asked her.

Jessie looked at her confused"I never said that"she exclaimed.

"Bitch don't lie because we heard you wanted to fight Raven"Alex yelled at her.

Jessie looked at them with wide eyes"What the fuck are you kidding me she"she yelled"You bitches wanna come at me but ya'll be jumping a bitch and shit like please you don't want to cross me"she told them.

Raven reached over and tried to punch Jessie but was grabbed by Alex and Tinka. Jessie just crossed her arms and looked at Rocky.

_**Jessie- **Rocky you set me up and I fell for it I dare you to pull this shit again and you won't survive for long bitch._

The limo pulled into the driveway and the girls got out and went inside.

Jessie walked upstairs and sat on her bed.

Tinka looked at her and sat down next to her"Hey don't let this get to you I got your back until the last day"she told her.

Jessie looked at her"This shit isn't what I signed up for"she told her."If tonight is what I have to deal with then I might as well leave right now"

Tinka shook her head and got off the bed.

_**Tinka- **I think it's very fucked up for what Rocky did to Jessie._

Tinka walks by the stairs and see Alex, Raven and Rocky talking.

"Jessie was being very fake in the limo she knows she was talking about you"Rocky told them.

"She needs to leave this house if she wants to talk shit"Raven exclaimed.

Tinka ran back to Jessie's room"Rocky is in there talking to Raven and Alex saying you were lying in the limo"she told her.

Jessie shot off her bed and went in the bathroom.

_**Jessie- **I think it's time for me to show Rocky that you don't fuck with me._

Jessie put her hair into a ponytail and changed into a white shirt and some black gym shorts, she grabbed some Vaseline and rubbed all over her arms, legs, and face. She clapped her hands walked out the bathroom. Tinka stood up and saw that Jessie had changed.

"Jessie just don't get sent home"Tinka told her.

Jessie nodded her head and walked out her towards downstairs. When she reached the bottom she stood in front of Alex, Raven, and Rocky.

"This is all I want to know"she told them."Are the three of you talking shit about me because since I've been here all I've been told was there were bitches jumping in this house"

"Get out of here with that bullshit"Rocky told her.

"Don't stand right there and make me look like I'm the bad guy when you was the one that told me"Jessie yelled.

Rocky looked at her confused"Are you fucking kidding me"she yelled."Bitch you don;t know shit about me! You just got here and want to start drama"

"Hell No"Jessie screamed."You was the one in the club that told me what happened you dumb bitch"

Rocky swung her fist and Jessie tried to dodge the swing. Rocky grabbed Jessie by her hair and started to punch her in the face. Tinka and London ran down the stairs and stop when they reached the kitchen.

_**Tinka- **Are you fucking kidding me right now like Rocky I hope you get your ass beat._

Rocky and Jessie was throwing each other around but they had a tough grip on the hair. Raven reached out and grabbed Rocky by her hair and started to punch Jessie in the face. Alex ran over to them and tried to uppercut Jessie but was pulled away by socked London in the face and London punched Alex in the face, Tinka ran over to London and tried to take her out the kitchen before things get worse. Jessie started to punch Rocky in the while Rocky was trying to throw Jessie on the ground. A security guard ran over to them and try to break them up. When another security guard came Jessie let Rocky go and was pulled away not before she socked Rocky in the face and was escorted towards her room.

Rocky was struggling in the security guards arms and when she calmed down she was escorted outside towards a van waiting for her.

_**Rocky- **I'm going to a hotel for the night since that bitch wants to pop off at me. Like bitch I want you gone and that's what's gonna happen._

**_{BGC:Miami}_**

Jessie, London, and Tinka were sitting on Jessie's bed and London had a red mark on her cheek.

"I'm still heated at the fact that Alex would swing at me like that and she didn't even come apologize for it"London told them.

"Don't worry about it if she wants to be a bitch along with Raven then let her"Tinka told her.

Jessie shook her head"I'm not going to let Raven or Alex try to get away for jumping me"she exclaimed."I'm ready to get my revenge even if it means for me to go home already." Jessie got of the bed and went downstairs and grabbed a bottle of vodka she went back upstairs and rolled the bottle in Raven's room and she ran back to her room to wait for Raven to come out.

Raven woke up to something rolling and crashed into the nightstand.

_**Raven- **Last night was crazy but Jessie had it coming for talking all that shit._

Raven walked out her room and went outside where she saw Alex sitting down on the patio.

"Raven last night Jessie deserved what she got and I can't wait for Rocky to get back"Alex told her.

Raven nodded her head"Yeah because right now I have to be on my guard around these bitches"

Jessie walked outside towards Raven"So you wanna jump me?"she asked her.

Raven shook her head. Jessie grabbed Raven by her head and started to punch her in the face. Raven tried to get up but Jessie was pulling her by her hair. A security guard came and grabbed Raven while another guard took Jessie inside the house.

_**Raven- **Jessie What the Fuck was that bitch you wanna attack like I just woke up._

Jessie was escorted outside towards a blue van.

_**Jessie- **Just until things cool down I'm going to a hotel and I'll be back to deal with Rocky's ass._

Jessica got in the van and closed the door. The van took off heading towards a hotel.

_**[BGC:Miami]**_

A van pulled up into the driveway of the house and Rocky got out the van and went inside the house.

_**Rocky- **I'm ready to deal with Jessie like I'm almost there ready to send your ass home._

Rocky went upstairs to go change into some new clothes until Alex got in her way.

"You missed it, Jessie just went in on Raven"Alex told her.

"Wow!"Rocky exclaimed.

"But Raven said she wasn't worried about it"Alex explained.

"Well then let me change and then I'm going to get ready for tonight"Rocky told her as she left to go to her room.

_**{BGC:Miami}**_

Another blue van pulled up and Jessie got out and walked inside the house.

_**Jessie- **I'm back from the hotel and now I dare these bitches to try me._

Jessie walks upstairs and sits on her bed and thinks about everything that happened so far.

_**[BGC:Miami]**_

Five hours later, the girls are in their rooms getting dressed, Alex is wearing a short red shirt with black leather pants with red heels, Raven is wearing a short black shirt with blue jeans and black ankle heels,London is wearing a yellow shirt with black tights with black heels on, Tinka is wearing a black shirt with blue jeans on and black heels on, Rocky is wearing a short black blouse with blue jeans and black heels on, and Jessie was wearing a short yellow shirt with blue jeans and yellow heels on. All the girls walks out of the house where the was a limo waiting for them in the front, once they were in the limo it pulled off.

_**Raven-** __So, we're going out to club **PURE** because our time is almost coming to a close and we want to head back to the clubs we had fun at._

The limo pulled up in front of the club and they got out the limo. They all walked ahead of the line towards the club and directly through the doors as soon as they walked in they all headed towards the dance floor, Jessie was dancing with Tinka, while Raven, Alex and Rocky were dancing with each other and London was glaring at Alex.

_**London- **I can't get over the fact that Alex punched me in the face during the fight Jessie after I tried to grab her. I thought we had a friendship but you don't punch a friend in the face._

It was time for the club to close and the girls all headed towards the limo. When the door closed the limo took off heading towards the house.

_**{BGC:Miami}**_

London was glaring at Alex and just shook her head.

Alex noticed this and just looked at London.

_**Alex- **All night London has been glaring at me and its making me frustrated I don't know what I did to make her mad but if she wants to be childish then let me show her how you approach someone instead of being a punk bitch about it._

Alex sat up and looked at London "London do you have a problem with me?" she asked her.

London looked at her "Yeah I do!" she exclaimed "You want to know why?"she told her as she sat up." You fucking punched me in my face and you have the nerve to sit there and play dumb"

Alex shook her head "No I didn't! You must be really drunk if you think i punched you in your face" she told her.

"Bitch are you fucking kidding me! You fucking punched me in my face and you say that I was drunk" London yelled."You must got me fucked up now"

"No the fuck I didn't"Alex shriek as she was clapping her hands.

London took her heels and earrings out and lunged at Alex.

Tinka and Jessie tried to grab London but a drink was thrown and they had got hit.

_**Tinka- **Are you fucking kidding me? You bitches want to throw drinks again don't you remember what happened last time._

**_Flashback:_**

_Raven started to sing"One little Two little Three littl-"**"SHUT UP THE FUCK UP BITCH"**Cece took her drink and threw it all over Raven and Raven threw her drink all over Cece and some landed on Tinka,"Oh my god that was so mean"exclaimed Alex while Tinka threw a drink and it landed all on Alex._

_"Don't throw Drinks"yelled Alex"Bitch I threw the drink on Raven"exclaimed Tinka_

_**Alex- **Cece threw a drink at Raven and Raven threw a drink at Cece and all of a sudden Tinka decides to throw a drink and it all lands on me._

_"No you threw the drink on me"Alex exclaimed._

_"No bitch I threw the drink on Raven."yelled Tinka"You Stupid bitch"and she lunged at Alex._

_"Hell No I will fuck that bitch up"yelled Alex as she tried to swing at Tinka._

_"Oh no oh hell no G' I'm out"exclaimed Raven._

_Cece grabbed Tinka and pushed her back until London and Raven tried to hit her. Raven Alex, and London were escorted out the limo._

_Tinka was being hugged by Cece"She wanna come at me I threw that drink at Raven you wanna come at me you stupid bitch"she exclaimed._

_"This is a brand new ass dress"exclaimed Alex"I spent $150 on this dress for that and I will fight today."_

_"Ya'll poured drinks on me"exclaimed London._

_"Relax girl'replied Ivy as she tried to hold Tinka back._

_"No cause you know what she came at because I'm with ya'll"yelled Tinka._

_**Tinka- **I feel like Alex came after me because I threw the drink on Raven and she used that as an excuse because she's jealous because I wasn't hanging out with her the whole night and you know what honestly she can kiss my ass._

_"You a Fake Ass Bitch"yelled Tinka._

_**Raven- **Are you kidding me Tinka calls Alex a fake bitch I thought they had a friendship._

_"Bitch I'm going home tonight"exclaimed Alex as she tried to run towards Tinka but was being held back."Come here you stupid Bitch"yelled Tinka as she was being held back."Bitch I will fight your scrawny ass" yelled Alex. "Bitch I ain't scared of you"replied Tinka."bitch I will fuck you up"yelled Alex as she was being held back and she felled when Tinka tried to hit her and the London tried to hit Tinka for throwing the drink._

_A police siren blared "Get off me Bitch get the fuck off me"yelled Alex. "I will fuck you up you Fake Ass Bitch I will fuck you up"shrieked Tinka as she was being held by Cece. Police sires blared to life as police cars came up"Get in the car get in the car"Dina yelled at Tinka"that bitch wanna come at me."yelled Tinka "Come on Come on Tinka the Police are here"she told her"you stupid bitch"Tinka yelled. A police officer came by the limo "Get out the car" he told them"Don't touch me!"shrieked Tinka"Don't you touch her"yelled Cece as she tried to get in the way of the officer"No let go let go of me"yelled Cece. "Hey stay down an don't resist"yelled the officer._

_**London- **Cece is on the ground getting arrested I'm like low-keyed excited because she spilled the drink on me and she's screaming on the ground I don't feel sorry for her at all._

_"Let me go" asked Cece as the officer put the handcuffs on her. "turn around I'm asking you to turn around!" asked the officer "You talking to me?"asked Tinka "Are you resisting?" asked the officer. "I thought my girls was being attacked"yelled Cece. "Cece they didn't hit me"Tinka told her. "Don't touch me do you understand that"yelled the officer."I've never done anything wrong"said Cece. "I said calm down"replied the officer. Tinka tried to bring the cuffs around but was struggling "Ma'am stand up"the officer told her. Tinka grunted the officer grabbed her arm and pulled her up "Why are you grabbing me like that?"asked Tinka."Stand up and stop trying to pull the cuffs around, Come on" the officer told them as he grabbed Cece and Tinka"You don't have to manhandle me"yelled Cece."We're going to jail"Tinka told her."This is some Bullshit"yelled Cece from the inside the cop cruiser"I've never been in trouble in my entire life"cried Cece"Cece stop crying"Tinka told her."I got manhandled Tinka manhandled"yelled Cece as the car drove to the police station._

**_End of Flashback:_**

**_Tinka- _**_Like come on I'm not scared to lash out on you bitches._

While Jessie and Tinka was distracted London lunged back at Alex and started to punch her in the face. Alex was trying to get London off her but was failing miserably. London was still punching Alex in the face. Raven grabbed London by her waist and tried to pull her off of Alex while Rocky tried to break her grip on Alex's hair. London released her grip on Alex's hair and the limo stopped in front of the house. London pushed Raven off her and got out the limo carrying her heels and earrings in her hands and went inside the house. Tinka and Jessie got out after her and went inside the house to change their clothes and to got in their beds. Alex was in the bathroom cleaning up her face and walked out the bathroom to her bed and went to sleep.

* * *

**Okay that's the end of chapter 8 and get ready for the reunion****  
**

**Tanisha is going to be hosting the reunion so be on the look out for the sneak peek!**

**And the other new girl will be in the next Chapter!**


	9. Reunion Sneak Peek

This is a sneak peek for the reunion.

**_[Bold Italics]- Clips_**

**Bold- Tanisha Thomas**

_**Italics**- The girls interview_

* * *

_**[Cece throws a drink on Raven]**_

_**[London throws Tinka to the ground a punches her in the face]**_

_**[Alex walked up behind Tinka as she was walking and grabbed her by her hair and shoved to the side]**_

_**[ Dina charged at Alex and tried to punch her and Tinka reached over Dina's shoulder and tried to grab Alex's hair. Alex grabbed Tinka's arm and pulled her and grabbed Tinka's hair again and Dina was trying to hit her]**_

_**[**__Ivy reached the last step Rocky grabbed her hair and slung around and started to punch her in the face. A security guard came and tried to break them up. Ivy stood up and started to deck Rocky in the head when the security guard tried to grab her. Ivy slam Rocky into the ground and got on top of her and started to punch her in the face. Rocky was throwing punches and struggling trying to get from under Ivy. Rocky grabbed a hold of Ivy's head and threw it the side making Ivy get beside her. Two security guards came and each grabbed Ivy and Rocky trying to help the other security guard out. Rocky grabbed a hold on Ivy's hair and Ivy grabbed some of Rocky's hair when the security guards got them separated Ivy had pieces of Rocky's hair in her closed fist and Rocky had strands of Ivy's weave in her hand]_

_**[Rocky went over to Raven's bed and pulled the covers back she dragged Raven out the bed by her hair]**_

_**[Ivy pushed Rocky and Rocky pushed Ivy back and Ivy put her hand in Rocky's face Rocky grabbed Ivy by her head and swung her around and Raven runs to where they are and grabs Rocky by her neck and punches her in the head while Ivy tries to swing on Rocky too. Cece grabs Raven as Rocky and Ivy are throwing each other around and Rocky pulls Ivy by her hair and falls. Alex comes and grabs Raven trying to hold her back as she tried to lunge at Cece]**_

_**[Rocky run out the club and tackle Raven to the ground. Rocky was pulling Raven by her hair and was punching her in the back of the head while Raven was trying to grab Rocky's hair. When Raven had a grip on Rocky's hair she pulled the hair real hard over her body making Rocky flip over her. Raven got on her knees and and started to punch Rocky in the face she stood up and was pulling Rocky's hair with her. Both of them were throwing punches and Rocky pulled Raven's hair and fell to the concrete]**_

_**[Rocky and Jessie was throwing each other around but they had a tough grip on the hair. Raven reached out and grabbed Rocky by her hair and started to punch Jessie in the face. Alex ran over to them and tried to uppercut Jessie but was pulled away by socked London in the face and London punched Alex in the face, Tinka ran over to London and tried to take her out the kitchen before things get worse. Jessie started to punch Rocky in the while Rocky was trying to throw Jessie on the ground]**_

_****__[_**Jessie brought her hand down and reached out and grabbed Raven's ponytail and she used her other hand to punch Raven in the face five times. Raven tried to kicked Jessie off of her.]**

**"Tonight on part one of a three part bad girls girls have come to Hollywood to reveal what really went down in Miami" said Tanisha.**

**_[Pictures of The girls flashes by]_**

**"Tonight the girls have come here to discuss the screaming matches, trash talking, and knocked out-dragged out battles that occurred while they were in Miami"**_  
_

"Hit a motherfucker first"

_**Dina-** I hope that you bitches missed me._

"Fuck ya'll hoes ya'll some weak ass bitches"

_**Raven-** This reunion is about to be crazy._**_  
_**

"Shut the fuck up! Since when did you grow a dick"

_**Alex-** I have a few tricks up my sleeve and I'm just waiting._

"Jessie is the type of bitch that would touch you even if I got jumped"

_**Jessie- **I'm not leaving this reunion like I left that house._

"Can I say what I got to say"

_**London- **I don't have a problem with putting a bitch in her place._

"I'm a clear this shit up right now"

_**Teddy- **If I have to fight I'll sure enough will._

"I just have to handle this real quick"

_**Ivy- **It's definitely going to be a lot of surprises._

"I didn't do one thing to you!"

_**Tinka- **I am the baddest bitch like get over it bitches._

"Put your head down bitch shut up"

_**Cece- **I can't wait to put her in her place._

"I thought you was a real bitch but now you a fake hoe"

_**Rocky- **I'm literally shaking right now I want to shake the hell out of this camera._

**"Before these bitches start to go ham let's get this party started and TURN UP! TURN UP! TURN UP!"**

_**[London rubs her hands over her face]**_

_**[London punches Rocky in the face]**_

"Don't ever try to play me like I'm weak"Cece yelled at the girls.

_**[Cece punches Rocky and pulls her to the ground]**_

"This is why your ass got jumped" yelled Alex.

**_[Teddy throws Tinka off stage]_**

"At the end of the day you didn't have that bitches back" yelled Raven as she went towards Cece.

**_[Dina standing in front of Raven]_**

"Get the fuck up since you want to be the baddest bitch in the house" Dina told her.

**_[Dina standing over Raven and starts punching Raven in the face]_**

"Bitch I'm not worried about you though" Ivy yelled at Raven.

_**[Tinka charging at Raven]**_

**[Tinka looking in the mirror while fixing her hair]**

"I broke her motherfucking face in"

_**[Ivy punching Alex in the face]**_

_**[Jessie fighting Alex]**_

**"You made it this far you can't turn your back and leave now"**

_**[Teddy shoving Dina's head back]**_

_**[Dina grabbing a hold on Alex's hair]**_**  
**

_**[Dina fighting Audience member]**_

_**[Ivy throwing cranberry juice and fighting Rocky]**_

_**[Jessie socking Raven in the face]**_

_**[Cece pulling Alex's hair]**_

_**[London punching Alex in the face]**_

_**[Cece punching Rocky on the ground as a security guard slip]**_

_**[Rocky slapping Dina and Dina punches her in the face]**_

**"I haven't been this confused since I stepped on a scale"**

* * *

**So this is a sneak peek of what I got planned for the reunion.**


	10. The ATL

** Last Time on Bad Girls Club: Miami, As Bad Girl Tinka is fed up of Rocky's attitude at her and calls her out for it which leads to an altercation. New Bad Girl Teddy walks into the house when Alex, Rocky, and Raven have set their wrath at Jessie and tries to get her out the house before Tinka and London get back. Jessie things are touched by three girls and it leads to an altercation between Jessie, Rocky, Alex, and Raven. Jessie decides its time for her to go so she destroys Rocky's and Alex's things while the girls are out at the club. Tinka and Rocky decides to end the drama just so that the tension in the house can leave. When the girls arrive back to the house Rocky and Alex are surprised by Jessie's work on their things and address her on it. Jessie let them know that her problem isn't with them it's with Raven. Jessie, Tinka, and Raven cheers for their time in the house is about to come to an end. Jessie punches Raven and it leads to an altercation between the two. And Jessie is sent home  
**

**This chapter of Bad Girls Club, Jessie leaves the house with the girls on edge from the fight****. The aftermath of Jessie's departure leaves the girls confused on why she would do it? also the girls are given another trip and head to the ATL, where they meet bad girl heat up between Tinka and Teddy in the limo,The girls are then invited to a party hosted by Jennifer where Tinka shows how she feels about Teddy, Teddy attacks Tinka and an altercation occurs between the two. When the trip comes to the end when Tinka makes Teddy her target after the altercation.**

**I don't Own Bad Girls Club nor do I own any of these characters but I will be using some girls from Disney shows to be bad girls. Also, these's girls were picked out by me and my sister, we picked their personalities but altered some because they couldn't all be bad girls. Also I hate flamers so if we can keep that as a no-go I'm all good thank you guys for liking the season so far.**

_**[Bold Italics]- Clips**_

**Cast:**

**Raven Baxter: Raven Symone[That's So Raven]**

**Alex Russo: Selena Gomez[Wizards of Waverly Place]**

**Tinka Hessenheffer: Caroline Sunshine[Shake It Up!]**

**London Tipton: Brenda Song[Suite Life Series]**

* * *

**Rocky Blue: Zendaya Coleman[Shake It Up!]**

**Teddy Duncan: Bridgit Mendler[Good Luck Charlie]**

* * *

**_["Since you guys are dropping the beef with us I might as well go talk to Raven"_**

**_Raven was sitting on the ground near the pool with Tinka and London._**

**_London was swimming in the pool while Tinka and Raven were talking._**

**_Jessie went and gave Tinka and Raven a cup "Let's make a toast to the baddest bad girls in Miami" Tinka told them as she raised her cup._**

**_"Bad Girls Club Season 1" Jessie yelled as she raised her hand._**

**_Jessie brought her hand down and reached out and grabbed Raven's ponytail and she used her other hand to punch Raven in the face five times. Raven tried to kicked Jessie off of her._**

**_Jessie pulled Raven's hair and she fell to her side as she tried to get up._**

**_"Jessie really?" Tinka yelled._**

**_"Jessie chill" London yelled._**

**_Raven got on her knees and started to punch Jessie in the face three times._**

**_"Stop" Tinka yelled._**

**_"Jessie stop it" London yelled as she stood up in the pool._**

**_Two security guards took off running towards the pool as Rocky, Teddy, and Alex took off from the patio and ran to the pool._**

**_Raven was bent over Jessie because Jessie had her by her head and started to punch Jessie in the face four times. A security guard came and grabbed Raven but Jessie had her by her hair._**

**_Tinka and London are both yelling stop at Jessie._**

**_Raven was trying to swing at Jessie but was stopped by the security guard. Jessie was kicking at Raven as she had her by her hair._**

**_Tinka tried to grabbed Jessie but she was pulled away by a security guard. Jessie was kicking and punching at Raven's head as she was puling Raven's hair. Raven was pulling Jessie's hair._**

**_Teddy was walking towards the fight but she stood behind Rocky" Jessie stop" she told her._**

**_"Jessie what the fuck you doing bitch" Alex yelled at her as she tried to swing at Jessie._**

**_Jessie was pulled up by Raven and she started to swing at her. raven was trying to punch Jessie in the face but her path was blocked by a security guard._**

**_"What the fuck Jessie" London yelled at her._**

**_Jessie had a hold on Raven's hair as Tinka was standing in between them "Jessie chill!Chill!Chill!" she yelled at her as she tried to break her grip on Raven's hair. _**

**_Jessie- _**_So I'm officially done here with these girls and I can't wait until I see you bitches again just know for a fact that at the reunion I will come back and whoop your ass Alex._

**_Jessie walked out the door and went to the blue van waiting for her. Jessie got in the van and closed the door. The van took off heading towards the airport.]_**

**{BGC:Miami}**

The next day, Raven walked downstairs and went into the kitchen.

_**Raven- **Alright so I'm mad at the fact that Jessie attacked me like that. It's going to stay in my mind that a person would stoop that low and attack me right out of the blue._

Raven grabbed a bowl, a box of cereal, milk and ate cereal for breakfast. When Raven was almost done with the cereal Tinka walked in the kitchen.

Tinka looked at Raven and saw that she had a knot on the top of her forehead." Are you you okay?" she asked her.

"I'm good I just need to know honestly why didn't you give me a heads up for that shit to happen if we all were dropping the bee?" she asked her.

Tinka nodded her head "Like I completely understand she only told us that when you walk through the door she was just going to punch you and leave" she told her.

Raven nodded her head "That's all I wanted to know" and she walked out the kitchen towards the patio.

**{BGC:Miami} **

The doorbell rings and Tinka goes to answer it.

A man hands Tinka a letter and walks back to a red mustang and left the house.

Tinka closed the door and read the letter, her eyes went wide "**OMG You Guys Wake Up**" she yelled as she ran up the stairs

Rocky ran out her room and slammed right into Tinka "What happened?" she asked her as she stood up.

Tinka brushed herself off "Nothing just come downstairs" she told her as she took off heading towards Alex's room. When she got to her room she pulled the curtain back and walked in "Alex come on Wake Up" she told her as she threw a pillow and ran. Alex pulled back her covers and jumped out her bed and started to laugh at Tinka.

When the girls all sat down on the couch, Tinka stood up "Bad Girls pack your bags your going to the ATL" she told them.

The house had got filled with screams from the girls as they took off heading towards their rooms to pack.

_**Raven- **OMG Atlanta are you kidding me right now._

**_Rocky-_**_ Lets hope this trip doesn't end up like Cabo._

**_Alex-_**_ We're going to the ATL._

**_London-_**_ I'm so excited to go to Atlanta._

_**Tinka- **I'm about to get turned all the way up._

**_Teddy-_**_ This will be my first time going on a trip with these girls but let's get ready to party. _

The girls walked out the house with their suitcases packed and went towards a white van. When the door to the van closed it took off heading towards the airport.

_**{BGC:Miami}**_

An hour and thirty minutes later, the girls grabbed their bags and went out the door out the airport. They went towards a white van and got in, when Tinka closed the door the van took off.

The van pulled into a driveway of a huge mansion. The girls out the van and went inside the mansion.

The girls started to scream when they saw the inside of the mansion.

After the girls got use to the mansion and night had came the girls were getting ready in their rooms. Alex was curling her hair while wearing a red shirt with black tights and red heels. Raven was wearing a yellow shirt with blue jeans and spiked ankle length black heels on. London was wearing a short black shirt with blue jeans and black heels on. Tinka was wearing a short red shirt and blue jeans with black studded boot heels on. Rocky was wearing a white shirt and black tights on with white heels on. Teddy was wearing a green shirt with blue jeans and green heels on. The girls walked outside towards the waiting limo and got in, when the door closed the limo took off towards the club.

_**London- **So we're heading to club **Halo **this time I hope no drama happens here. _

The limo pulled up in front of the club and they got out the limo. They walked ahead of the line towards the club and directly through the doors and they all headed to the VIP lounge and sat there taking drinks.

A girl with black hair and a six moth baby bump, walked threw the crowd and took a seat in the lounge by Tinka. Everyone looked at the new addition to there lounge and were shocked to see Jennifer their.

_**Tinka- **So Jennifer is from Oxygen's BGC10 and She is my favorite bad girl._

Tinka gave Jennifer a hug."Jenn what are you doing here?" she asked her.

Jennifer laughed at Tinka "I'm here to see if you girls can turn up like my season did in the ATL" she told her.

_**Teddy- **I notice that Tinka was talking to Jennifer like they are best friends and right now it irritates me that she is talking with a girl that isn't from our season. _

Teddy rolls her eyes and takes a drink from the table.

_**Tinka- **I notice that Teddy is throwing glares and looking at me like I'm doing something dumb.  
_

Jennifer reached for a bottle of water and gave the girls their shots "To the baddest bad girls" she told them as she raised her bottle.

The rest of the girls raised their glass, except for Teddy who walked out the VIP lounge and went to the limo.

Tinka shook her head and started talking to Jennifer.

_**Tinka- **Teddy what the fuck is your problem! you roll your eyes at me, throw glares, and walk off. You're acting real childish right now and I will address you later on. _

The rest of the night was spent with a conversation with Jenn and the girls from her season. The girls told Jenn goodnight as they left the Lounge and went inside the limo. When the door closed the limo took off towards the mansion.

_**{BGC:Miami}**_

Inside the limo Tinka was looking at Teddy and put her hair in a ponytail.

London was starting to look between Tinka and Teddy_._

_**Tinka- **I had fights with London._

**_[Tinka grabbed London's hair and London swung Tinka to the ground and punched her]_**

**_Tinka- _**_I had my fights with Alex._

**_[Alex was being held back and she fell when Tinka tried to hit her]_**

**_Tinka- _**_And I had my fights with Rocky._

_**[Rocky picked up Tinka and rammed her into the door Tinka grabbed Rocky by her hair and swung her to the ground.]**  
_

_**Tinka- **But Teddy next time you come at me **You Will Regret It Bitch!**__. _

Tinka was stroking her ponytail while looking at Teddy.

Rocky looked at Tinka "Tinka you alright?" she asked her.

Tinka got up out her seat and tried to punch Teddy but she was grabbed by London and Rocky, and she was forced back down "Bitch you want to throw looks at me like I'm dumb then do something" she told her as she was trying to get out of London's and Rocky's grip.

Teddy looked at Tinka and shook her head.

_**Teddy- **Tinka you look like a crazy bitch and you don't need to be here in Atlanta but we only have a two more days here._

The limo pulled into the driveway and the girls got out and went inside.

Tinka was still being held down by Rocky and London.

_**Tinka- **Teddy I'll let you side but next time I won't let no one get in my way of slapping you._

Tinka walked inside the house and went to bed.

_**{BGC:Miami}**_

The next day, Tinka and London were sitting on Tinka's bed.

"I feel like Jessie went overboard when she fought Raven" Tinka told her.

"But you have to think Raven had it coming from one of us eventually." London exclaimed.

Tinka nodded her head "Still we said we will drop the beef with her"

"I know but remember Jessie was going out with us that night so she didn't know" London explained.

Outside on the patio Rocky, Alex, and Raven was sitting down drinking coffee.

"Tinka is going to snap on Teddy real soon" Rocky told them "And I already know that the drama will start back up again"

Alex and Raven nodded their heads and looked at Rocky.

"We need to keep them separated for the rest of this trip" Rocky told them.

Two hours later, Jennifer came by the house and opened the door, "Ladies is anyone here?" she yelled out.

The girls all came in the living room and sat down on the couch while Jennifer was standing in front of them, "So I'm throwing a party since this will be my last day here and I want the six of you lovely ladies to come with me and party like a bad girl suppose to." she told them.

The girls started to run upstairs and change, while Jennifer left the house smiling and got into a red mustang.

Eight hours later, The girls are walking out the house heading towards an SUV, Alex was wearing a blue shirt and white pants with blue sneakers on, Raven was wearing a black shirt with blue jeans with black heels on, Rocky was wearing a red shirt with white pants and red vans, Tinka was wearing black sunglasses with a red shirt and black tights on, London was wearing a yellow shirt with black jeans and yellow heels, and Teddy was wearing a white dress with white heels. Teddy closed the door to the SUV and it took off.

The SUV pulled up in front of a house and people were walking towards the back, the girls got out and headed towards the backyard, when they got there they was met with hugs from Jennifer.

_**Rocky- **Right now being in Atlanta has it perks but I'm not going to let Tinka get near Teddy tonight so that we can have a good night. _

Music started playing and the girls start to dance, Rocky grabbed Tinka and took her to the side.

"Honestly I don't want you and Teddy to fight because that's my girl and you trying to attack her is going well with me" she told her.

Tinka nodded her head "I completely understand that but this is how I feel about her and when you haven't been here for a ong time I can understand you don't trust the people around but it doesn't give you the right to judge a person" she told her.

"But when have she ever judged you for you to attack her like that?" Rocky questioned her.

"When I was talking to Jenn last night" Tinka told her..

"You are think too much into the situation"Rocky stated.

Tinka walked away from Rocky "Fuck this shit"she told her."Let that Bitch touch me and I will fuck her up"

_**Teddy- **I look over and I see Tinka yelling at Rocky and Rocky trying to talk to Tinka, like I'm tired of Tinka right now and since she wants to charge at me in the limo then I'll show her how to really get at __someone. __  
_

Teddy takes off and shoves Tinka to the ground.

_**Tinka- **What. The. Fuck.  
_

Tinka got up and turned around, Tinka took a step back and started to punch Teddy in the face. Teddy pulled some of Tinka's hair and started to punch her. Tinka slung Teddy to the ground and started to punch her in the head. Two guys ran over to them and tried to break them up. One guy pulled Tinka as the other on pulled Teddy.

Tinka felt arms go around her waist and pulled Teddy's hair hard and started to punch her harder. Teddy was trying to cover her head while the boy who had her tried to pull her away from Tinka. Rocky ran over to them and tried to break Tinka's grip on Teddy's hair. When she did Tinka was carried away outside.

"You call yourself a bad girl yeah right you dumb bitch" Teddy yelled at her as Rocky was trying to calm her down.

_**{BGC:Miami}**_

"Bitch you want to talk shit come do something then" Tinka yelled as she was being escorted.

Jennifer walked towards Tinka "What the hell just happened in there?" she asked her.

"That bitch wants to attack me! Hell to the no I'll go home right the fuck now if I have to" Tinka told her.

Tinka tried to run around the Jennifer and go towards Teddy but was grabbed by the boy from earlier.

Tinka started to struggle in his arms "Bitch you want to attack me then come do it again you weak ass bitch" Tinka yelled.

Jennifer shook her head and walked to the backyard to check up on Teddy, when she got back there she saw Teddy flipping over the table with the snacks as she tried to get to Tinka.

"Let that Bitch come back here and fight me since she wants to put her hands on me" Teddy told the girls.

London walked away and went to go check up on Tinka.

"You stupid ass bitch" Tinka yelled from the front.

Teddy tried to charge threw everyone and get to the gate but was grabbed by Rocky and Raven "Get off me" she told them.

"Bitch I would fuck you up right now" Teddy yelled.

"Then fuck me up then! Fuck me up then you stupid bitch" Tinka yelled as she ran into the backyard but was grabbed around the waist by London.

Tinka got out of London's grip and charged at Teddy. Tinka grabbed Teddy by her hair and threw her to the ground and started to punch her in the head. Teddy started to kick and tried to get Tinka off her. Tinka grabbed one of Teddy's legs and dragged her across the grass and started to punch her in the face.

Tinka kept dragging Teddy across the grass punching her. Teddy reached out and tried to grab Tinka's started to pull Teddy by her hair and punch her in the head while Teddy was trying to get up. The girls tried to get Tinka off of Teddy before someone calls the cops on them .

"Don't touch me" Tinka told them as she had Teddy by her hair and Teddy had Tinka by her hair.

London ignored Tinka and tried to break Tinka's grip on Teddy's hair while Rocky tried to break Teddy's grip on Tinka's hair. When they got them separated London grabbed Tinka and took her to the SUV and they went back to the mansion while Rocky held Teddy down.

_**[BGC:Miami]**_

In the SUV, Tinka was putting her hair in a bun, and she was looking at London "I told you not to touch me" she told her.

London looked at her and shook her head "Tinka don't start with me, The reason I grabbed you was because we said we were going to drop the beef with them but you fighting Teddy, the girl who look the weakest, isn't cool" she told her.

Tinka nodded her head "Still Teddy now knows she has an enemy in the house and I dare her to step to me now" she told her.

London shook her head.

_**London- **Tinka is very heated from the fight and I'm trying to calm her down and right now I hope that when the other girls come home that Teddy is not going to pop off at Tinka. _

The SUV pulled up into the mansion and Tinka and London got out and went inside the mansion.

Tinka went upstairs while London sat on the couch.

_**{BGC:Miami} **  
_

Teddy was struggling in Rocky's grip "No get the fuck off me" she told her.

Raven came over "Rocky what the fuck happened over here Jenn is over there blowing a gasket and Alex is trying to calm her down" she asked her.

Rocky sighed and she let Teddy go "Tinka and Teddy got into it and Tinka and London left" she told her.

Raven shook her head and went to go help Alex with Jennifer.

After they got Jennifer calmed down the girls told her goodbye and went outside where they saw the SUV waiting for them.

The girls got in and the SUV took off towards the mansion.

**_{BGC:Miami}_ **

When the SUV pulled up into the driveway, Alex and Raven got out and went to go check on Tinka while Rocky was still trying to keep Teddy away from Tinka.

"Round two! Bitch what's up"yelled Tinka as she she came outside.

Rocky stood in front of Teddy "Tinka go inside" she told her.

London and Raven came out and grabbed Tinka, when they did Rocky took Teddy inside the house and upstairs.

_**Rocky- **Tomorrow night is our last night in Atlanta and I don't won't no drama during the day. _

Rocky took Teddy in her room put Teddy in the bed, she walked out the room to go check on Tinka, when she got downstairs she saw Raven, Alex, and London try to stop Tinka from throwing things.

"No bring that bitch back down here" she told them as she threw a vase.

_**{BGC:Miami}**_

The next day, Teddy walked downstairs and saw glass everywhere, the couch was flipped over, and the dirt was everywhere.

_**Teddy- **What the fuck did you girls to this house, don't you guys know we are leaving tonight. _

Alex came downstairs in a run when she made it down there she saw Teddy, "Can you tell me what did you do to Tinka last night?" she asked her.

Teddy smacked her hands to the front of her face and then rubbed them down "I saw Tinka yelling at Rocky so I charged and attacked her" she told her.

Alex looked at her "Is that all?" she questioned.

Teddy nodded her head "What happened to the house?" she asked as she looked around.

"Tinka happened" Alex told her "She was so pissed last night, one minute she was throwing things and the next she was flipping the couch and throwing the plants around, We've never seen her act like this"

Tinka walked back into the house with dirt all over her shirt, She saw Teddy.

_**Tinka- **If Teddy thinks she can get away from me she got another thing coming._

Tinka charged at Teddy.

* * *

"I'm the type of Girl that sees the positive side in people"

#ARIANA

* * *

"No Tinka" Alex told her as she stood in front of Teddy blocking Tinka.

London ran in the house with Raven and they grabbed Tinka and took her in the kitchen.

"Hell No that Bitch wants to pop off" Tinka yelled as she struggled against London's and Raven's grip

"Bitch if I want to pop off I'll pop off!" Teddy told her as she stood up."And Bitch right now I want to pop off" she yelled.

"Then what's up" Tinka yelled from the kitchen.

Teddy took off towards the kitchen. When Teddy stepped into the kitchen, Tinka reached out between Raven and London, and pulled Teddy by her hair and threw her to the ground.

"Bitch let my hair go" Teddy stated.

"Bitch you want to come in here" Tinka told her as she pulled Teddy by her hair.

Alex came in the kitchen and saw what was happening, she ran over and tried to break Tinka's grip on Teddy's hair.

When Alex broke Tinka's grip she grabbed Teddy and took Teddy outside.

_**Raven- **Instead of us staying here for the rest of the day we have to leave now because we all can't go threw another one of Tinka's tantrums._

The girls all started to pack except Tinka who had to stay inside the SUV and wait for the girls.

_**London- **So Tinka has to wait in the SUV because the producers don't want her in the ATL house while they clean it up and we pack up._

The girls finished packing and walked out the house, London walked out with two suitcases one was hers and the other was Tinka's.

They got in the SUV and Alex closed door. The SUV took off heading towards the airport.

_**Raven- **Atlanta thank you for such a wonderful time._

_**Alex- **This trip was the best one I had so far._

_**Tinka- **This trip didn't end up like I wanted to because now I got a bitch who I want gone right now._

_**London- **Atlanta the people here was great and I hope that I can come back here and make up for today but I'm glad we're leaving I missed Miami._

_**Rocky- **Now that we are leaving I'm hoping that the tension stays here and doesn't come back to Miami with us._

_**Teddy- **Tinka you put your hands on me and I showed that I'm not afraid of you but next time you do you will regret it bitch._

* * *

**Okay that's the end of chapter 10 and only 2 chapters until the reunion.**

**The Reunion is getting close.**


	11. Reunion Sneak Peek 2

This is a sneak peek for the reunion.

**_[Bold Italics]- Clips_**

**Bold- Tanisha Thomas**

_**So I'm going to explain the reunion when it's just bold it's Tanisha talking or yelling so and when you see these [] it means that is a clip showing so enjoy one ogf the fights happening during the reunion**_

* * *

"I never claimed to be perfect on this show but I'll admit I'm sticking up for myself when I should've did that during the whole season instead of the last couple of weeks" Tinka told them.

"That's why I don't understand why the two bitches came out for no reason! Like what the fuck" Raven told exclaimed.

"I thought you would come and attack my ass" London told them.

"I didn't come after you I said 'London what the fuck is going on" Raven told her.

"You came at me like this" London told her as she stood up and flailed her arms.

"No you posted up" Rocky told her "And said 'You want to fight' Like what the fuck"

"That's what I thought" London told her.

"You have to admit there was a lot of things going on and people were getting messed with" Tinka told her.

"Tinka you made people want to mess you because your **FAKE **you deserved to get picked on" Alex told her.

Cece stood up and got in front of Alex "No one deserves to be picked on nobody" she told her.

"I say she does" Alex told her.

"Nobody Does" Cece told her.

"Then why you got that damn shirt on" Tinka told her. "Take that shirt off"

Alex got up "Take it off me then" she told her.

Cece got in front of Alex trying to block her from Tinka "No you're not going to fight her"

"I'm not scared of you" Alex told Cece as she went around her.

Cece looked at the girls "She is ridiculous right now you guys" she walked back to her seat " She being to extra like WOW"

Alex turned around and went back to her seat "That's fine Cece that's absolutely fine I can be extra all I want" she told her as she clapped her hands.

Cece turned around and looked at Alex.

Alex was standing in front of Cece "It's my personality, I'm Extra" she told her.

"No but it's like not in a good way" Cece told her.

The audience laughed at Cece.

"It doesn't matter though because Your opinion is your opinion" Alex told her as she put her hands in Cece's face.

Cece grabbed Alex's hands and tried to pushed them down "Don't put your hands in my face"

"Don't touch me" Alex told her as she moved Cece's hands.

Cece socked Alex in the face.

**OHH OHH**

Alex grabbed Cece's other hand. Cece moved back and kept trying to hit Alex in the face.

**Hey Hey **

Alex punched Cece in the face.

**SECURITY**

Cece came back and punched Alex in the jaw.

The Security guard ran on stage as Cece on the couch pulling Alex by her hair with her.

A security guard grabbed Alex around her waist and pulled her away from Cece.

Alex was kicking trying to get out of the security guard's grip because Cece pulling her hair and punching her at the same time.

"Let Go! Let Go!" a security guard yelled at Cece as he was trying to break her grip on Alex's hair.

**Security Hey Hey**

Cece was being pulled by another security guard.

Alex was bent over kicking Cece as she tried to get out of Cece's grip on her hair.

Cece was still punching Alex in the head.

When Cece let Alex's hair go she started to kick Alex back in the chest when she was being pulled away by the security guards.

Alex rubbed her hair back.

"Bitch you don't none" Cece yelled as she was being escorted off stage.

Alex took one of her earrings and threw it at Cece.

Cece charged back over to her as she was getting grabbed around the waist b a security guard.

Alex punched Cece in the face two times.

"Ripped that shirt off her" yelled Tinka as Cece was dragging Alex across the stage.

**Alright everybody Security thank you **

Cece hand a strand of Alex's weave in her hand waving it to show the girls and the audience as she was escorted backstage.

* * *

**Get ready because only one more chapter after this and the reunion is happening.**


	12. Home Is Where The Heart Is

**Last Time on Bad Girls Club: Miami, As Bad Girl ****Jessie leaves the house with the girls on edge from the fight****. The aftermath of Jessie's departure leaves the girls confused on why she would do it? also the girls are given another trip and head to the ATL, where they meet bad girl Jennifer and things heat up between Tinka and Teddy in the limo,The girls are then invited to a party hosted by Jennifer where Tinka shows how she feels about Teddy, Teddy attacks Tinka and an altercation occurs between the two at the party and it continues on at the house they are staying at in which Tinka destroys when she couldn't get to Teddy because the girls were getting in her way. The trip comes to the end when Tinka makes Teddy her target after the altercation.**

**This chapter of Bad Girls Club, The girls head back to Miami and they receive a call from one of the producers saying it's time for them to take the Bad Girls Photo shoot, where they receive a shocking surprise. After the photoshoot things heat up Tinka attacks Teddy while things really heat up when a shocking surprise occurs. And it's time to say goodbye Season 1 as the girls leave Miami for good.**

**I don't Own Bad Girls Club nor do I own any of these characters but I will be using some girls from Disney shows to be bad girls. Also, these's girls were picked out by me and my sister, we picked their personalities but altered some because they couldn't all be bad girls. Also I hate flamers so if we can keep that as a no-go I'm all good thank you guys for liking the season so far.**

_**[Bold Italics]- Clips**_

**Cast:**

**Raven Baxter: Raven Symone[That's So Raven]**

**Alex Russo: Selena Gomez[Wizards of Waverly Place]**

**Tinka Hessenheffer: Caroline Sunshine[Shake It Up!]**

**London Tipton: Brenda Song[Suite Life Series]**

* * *

**Rocky Blue: Zendaya Coleman[Shake It Up!]**

**Teddy Duncan: Bridgit Mendler[Good Luck Charlie]**

* * *

_**Appearances:**_

******Dina Garcia: Ainsley Bailey[Shake It Up!]**

**Cece Jones: Bella Thorne[Shake It Up!]**

******Ivy Wentz: Raven Goodwin[Good Luck Charlie]**

**********Jessie Prescott: Debby Ryan[JESSIE]**

* * *

**_[_**_**"Hell No that Bitch wants to pop off" Tinka yelled as she struggled against London's and Raven's grip**_

_**"Bitch if I want to pop off I'll pop off!" Teddy told her as she stood up."And Bitch right now I want to pop off" she yelled.**_

_**"Then what's up" Tinka yelled from the kitchen.**_

_**Teddy took off towards the kitchen. When Teddy stepped into the kitchen, Tinka reached out between Raven and London, and pulled Teddy by her hair and threw her to the ground.**_

_**"Bitch let my hair go" Teddy stated.**_

_**"Bitch you want to come in here" Tinka told her as she pulled Teddy by her hair.**_

**____****Teddy- **___Tinka you put your hands on me and I showed that I'm not afraid of you but next time you do you will regret it bitch_**___._****_]_**

**{BGC:Miami}**

The girls came out the airport carrying their bags.

_**Raven- **Alright so I'm worried now because we just landed and Tinka has been quiet the whole time and right now she can snap any moment._

The girls saw the limo and put their things inside with them. The limo took off heading to the house.

Inside the limo, Tinka was looking at Teddy.

_**Tinka- **All I want to do right now is grab Teddy and fuck her up but if she wants to talk shit in Atlanta I dare her to say something to me now._

The limo pulled up into the driveway of the house_. _The girls got out and went inside the house and they went their separate ways.

Tinka and London went upstairs to unpack.

Teddy and Rocky went in the kitchen.

Raven and Alex went outside and sat on the patio.

**{BGC:Miami} **

Tinka finished unpacking her things and left her room to go help London with hers, when hit the banister the phone started to ring, Tinka took off heading to the phone room, she sat down in the pink chair and grabbed the phone "Hello"

"This is Xavion from FF and We want to do a photoshoot with all the bad girls" He told her.

"Awww when do we get to do this?" She asked.

"Are you guys available tomorrow" He asked.

"Definitely! Yes" she replied.

"Alright Cool" he told her.

"Yay! I'll tell the girls right now" she told him.

"Thanks" he told her before he hung up.

"Guys" Tinka screams as she runs out the phone room.

Alex, and Raven came out their rooms and leaned on the banister, London came out the kitchen, and Rocky and Teddy turned their heads looking at Tinka.

"This guy just called on the phone he's going to come over here at 3:30 tomorrow and we're just going to take a whole bunch of pictures and it's going to be so cute" she told them.

London clapped her hands.

"This is fun" Tinka exclaimed.

Teddy had her arms crossed and shook her head.

_**Teddy- **Today Tinka will leave because if she stays one more day then I'll make her._

**_[A clip of Miami beach at sunrise and turns into day]_**

_**Raven- **So we're taking our Bad Girls pictures today and I'm so excited because it's just the six of us in this house. The beach is nice the sun is nice like nothing can ruin this day for us. _

**[Alex applying eyeliner while Raven curls her] **

Tinka had her hair in a bun.

London walked by the girls "He's going come in and look at us and be like 'Yeah Bitch Yeah Bitch" she told them.

Teddy was putting on some black opened toed strapped heels.

Tinka ran up to door and opened it "Hi" she exclaimed as she opened the door.

"Hey" a deep voice replied.

"We've been waiting for you guys" she told them.

"You look good" he told her as he walked into the house. "Ladies" he exclaimed.

"Hey" they all replied from the couch.

"So I just want everyone's personalities to come out" he told them. "So let's head out to the back and start shooting"

They all went out back and the girls stood in front of the pool.

"So we need everyone to be the best as they can be" a camera man told him.

Alex and Raven were standing back to back as Rocky and Teddy did the same leaving London to stand in between the two groups and Tinka to sit in front of the girls with her head tilting pack.

The girls had their feet in the pool with their heads were turned looking at the camera.

_**Rocky- **We're looking sexy We're posing I'm actually having a good time with these girls. Like this is how it's supposed to be just the six of us._

The girls were standing in the pool bent over the edge and were making kissy faces at the camera.

"One more" the camera man shouted as he took a last photo.

"Ok I hear we have some other ladies" Xavion exclaimed. "So let's bring them out"

* * *

"Why everyone like's 'Oh My God Hugs' Bitch I ain't given no-" she turned her head and put her hand up.

**#LIZ GOT A PROMO **

* * *

Somewhere far away from the Miami house, A white limo pulls up in front of a Gazebo with 4 margaritas sitting on a white wooden table. A pair of gold,white, black, and pink heels come out the limo and starts walking towards the gazebo.

_**Dina- **The Real bad girls are back and if you think I left the house for good you have another thing coming._

**_Cece-_**_ Hey ya'll its your girl Cece and I'm ready to pretty girl bounce on these girls one more time._

_**Ivy- **This time I came prepared to fight and I'm ready to see who came and took my place.  
_

_**Jessie- **I'm back bitches if you want to fight me you seen that I don't have a problem fighting.  
_

The four past bad girls took a seat at the gazebo.

Dina was wearing a black top with camouflage short and some black tennis shoes.

Ivy was wearing a blue top with black tights and blue sneakers.

Cece was wearing a one strap black top and wearing blue bleached shorts with black heels.

Jessie was wearing a white blouse with pink tights and white heels.

"So what I missed" Dina asked the girls as she sat down.

"Well all I know is that I fought the girl who replaced you her name is Rocky and I didn't like her from jump" Ivy explained to her.

"And then things calmed down after Ivy left and me and Rocky was cool until she attacked Raven" Cece explained.

"What made you do that Cece the bitch deserved it" Dina yelled at her.

"No what I mean is that Rocky and her already had a fight in a club and then Rocky ran out and tackled Raven to the concrete" Cece explained.

"Oh then I would've did what you did" Dina told her.

"So I decided to stop talking to Rocky she asked what's wrong when we came back to Miami I ignored her things was said all of a sudden I punched her in the face and then she tried to punch me back but Tinka and London made her sit down she started talking shit again so I threw my shoe at her, so after things went down I decide to leave" Cece told them.

Jessie shook her, "Now I wish I was there when the three of you girls was there because you guys look cool as fuck right now" she told them as she took a sip from her margarita.

"Why?" They asked.

"Because from since I came in that house I had my things touched, I've been jumped-" Jessie told them before she got interrupted.

"You got jumped" Ivy and Dina exclaimed.

"Yeah at least like two times" Jessie told them.

_**Dina- **This girl has obviously had it rough since she came to Bad Girls Club so right now I got her and that_'s _all she needs to know for now._

_**Ivy- **Me and Dina look at eachother and we both have the same idea we both are going after the two or three people who wants to jump and we'll roll out._

Dina looked at her "SO how did you leave then?" she asked her.

Jessie shook her head laughing "I Left the house no actually I was removed from the house because I attacked and physically fought Raven" she told them.

"So are we ready to go see these punk ass bitches?" Cece asked them.

"Yeah let's go" Dina told them as she stood up and went back to the limo with the other girls.

* * *

"When you see me then you'll know that I'm the one running this house"

#KEKE GOT A PROMO

* * *

"So let's bring them out" Xavion exclaimed.

Dina, Ivy, Cece, and Jessie all walked outside and met the girls halfway on the patio.

_**Raven- **Are you kidding me the four boogers who were flicked out the house are back like what the fuck. And honestly I feel like a dumpster just threw these girls up. _

Awkward silence ranged between the girls

"Real silent" Dina exclaimed.

"What's Up" Tinka exclaimed as she saw the girls.

"What do you mean silent we ain't talking" Alex exclaimed towards them.

"Hey guys we need pictures of all of you" Xavion told them.

The girls all went back to the pool.

"So we want just the shoulders out and some of you can stand in the back" The camera man told them.

Dina, Jessie, Cece and Ivy were all at the left side of the line.

"Shorty" Alex exclaimed as she threw her hand up.

"Smack her" Jessie told Dina.

"I would" Dina told her. "Matter of Fact, I'm gonna"

"Wait are they taking pictures" Dina asked.

The girls nodded their head.

Let's Do this" Ivy told her.

Dina and Ivy jumped in front of the girls and started doing alot of poses.

Raven and Alex jumped forward too and started doing poses as well.

The girl took one more photo as a group.

"Are we done?" Raven asked.

"Uhh Yeah" Xavion told them.

"It's a motherfucking wrap in this building Bitch" Alex exclaimed as the camera man started packing up.

* * *

"I came to party if you don't like me oh well"

#ASHLEY GOT A PROMO

* * *

The girls all headed to the patio. Jessie, Cece, and Ivy all took seats at the patio table while Dina sits on the ground. The couch which was occupied by the other girls.

_**Dina- **The photoshoot is over and I'm ready to get shit cracking Do you see the way I'm dressed there's no question that I came to fight. So who want's to step to me. _

Dina looked around "Anyone wants revenge" she asked "I don't know I came to fight".

"Obviously we see your outfit" Alex told her "So who you want to fight?".

"Anybody, SO Anybody want to fight" She asked. "That's what's up" and she stood up.

_**Raven- **Here is Dina looking like she crawled out of a fucking dumpster so I'm like 'Oh ok you came to fight Oh Ok I get the hint thank you' like really you so extra for no reason._

"So ain't nobody going to talk" Dina exclaimed.

"Honestly I said what I have to say" Raven told her.

"Okay I have lot of shit to say" Dina told her back.

"GO Ahead" Raven told her.

"First off Alex just to let you know because I didn't get to tell you" Dina started.

"You fucking tried to jump me" Alex exclaimed.

_**[Alex started to punch Tinka in the face, Dina was reaching her arm out trying to grab Alex's fist before it hit Tinka and Alex started to swing at Dina during the fight Tinka hides behind Dina and Alex punches Dina in the face]**_

"But Tinka fucking grabbed me and I tried to break it up" Dina told her.

"Then you never should've jumped in then if you didn't want to get hit" Alex told her.

"But anyway that's what I didn't want to talk to you about, The thing I'd try to address was You and Raven have been cool since Day 1 you can ask any of these girls but here's one thing Raven talked mad shit about you" Dina exclaimed.

"No I have not" Raven exclaimed.

"Don't lie Raven" Dina told her.

"Dina no I have not" Raven told her.

"Bitch you talked shit about Alex bitch don't play dumb" Dina told her as she stood up "because if you want to play me then you can get your ass whooped right now Bitch"

"Dina that's what you fucking said though" Raven yelled "You know what I ain't about to waste my damn breath on you".

"This my last point and I'm done talking I don't want to fight Alex, Alex maybe we might be friends in the friend maybe not after the show maybe you'll see who is fake and who's not, Raven I'm done fighting you, London you don't want to fight, Rocky I'm a slap your ass before I leave so just be prepared" She exclaimed as she sat down.

"For what?" Rocky asked.

"And don't nobody jump in" Ivy screamed.

_**Dina- **Rocky feels like she can get away for jumping people so I'm going to show her how you suppose to handle a person 1-On-1. _

"You ready to get slapped Rocky?" Dina asked her."because I'm a slap your ass then I'm going to walk out this house, so tell me when your ready"

"No" Rocky told her.

"What happened to your balls?" Dina asked her.

"Bitch you want to be touching people things" Ivy screamed.

"You were touching people things and jumping people Rocky what happened to that" Dina questioned her.

_**Rocky- **Dina why me bitch you don't even know me so just so you know you if touch me and it'll be the last thing you do._

"If I slap Rocky is any of you bitches gonna jump me" Dina asked the girls as she walked towards Rocky.

"Are you serious?" Rocky asked her.

"I'm dead serious Rocky" Dina told her as she stood over her. Dina looked at Teddy "You don't know me but when you see this at the reunion you'll know why" Dina told her. Dina brought her hand back and slapped Rocky across the face. Dina brought her hand back again but Rocky kicked her making her fall. Ivy grabbed Dina's hand and pulled Dina up. Rocky reached out and grabbed Dina by her hair and started punching her in the head. Dina shoved Rocky's head back making Rocky get on her back and Dina started punching Rocky all over the face.

_**Tinka- **I honestly feel like since the girls who have my back are here and they know me so well why don't I just leave with them. _

Tinka made sure her bun was still in her head and she charged at Teddy.

_**Tinka- **Goodbye Bad Girl Club it's been real but it's time for me to go._

Tinka grabbed Teddy by her hair and slung her to the ground. Teddy was surprised and tried to grab Tinka's hands, Raven stood up and tried to go after Tinka but she was grabbed by Ivy,"No No No she wants to fight let her fight".

Rocky started grabbed Dina's hair tighter when Dina started punching Rocky in the temple. Tinka was punching Teddy in the face while Teddy turned over trying to stand. When Teddy got to her feet she started to punch Tinka right back. A full out brawl broke out, Dina was hitting Rocky with her own weave by the time a security guard came and grabbed Dina around the waist and tried to get her off Rocky, Dina felt the pull and started dragging Rocky with her when Rocky started getting loose Dina started kicking Rocky and stomping on her. Tinka and Teddy was brawling hard, Tinka's bun fell out her head but she was still swinging at Teddy while Teddy was trying to land punches on Tinka, another security guard came and grabbed Tinka, when Tinka felt arms circle her waist she started to punch Teddy harder in the face and she was pulled away. The security guards had gotten Dina and Tinka away from the patio and over to the pool where Cece and Jessie was at.

Ivy was standing laughing as she went to go check on Dina and Tinka. When she got there she saw Tinka was shaking her hand back and forth. While Dina was struggling in the security guards grip.

Inside the house, Raven and Alex was in the bathroom helping Rocky and Teddy wipe off the blood from their face. When all the blood was gone is was shown that Teddy had a busted lip and a black eye and Rocky had a black eye a busted nose, a cut on her lip and a bruise on her cheeks.

_**Rocky- **Dina bitch next time I see you be prepared for Karma bitch._

**_Teddy- _**_Tinka you may have won this fight but be ready because I'm coming after you at the Reunion bitch. _

While outside, The producers was talking to Tinka and Tinka was nodding her head. Tinka went over to London and gave her a hug.

_**Tinka- **So I have to leave because I physically attacked Teddy out of the blue and I'm happy as fuck right now and I want the bitch to try me again._ _To be honest I think that I've grown as a person and I have to be more open but don't expect me to be respectful when you not giving me respect back because then you'll end up like all the girls who I fought in this house and you don't want to be looking like them after I'm done fighting._

Tinka walked out the house with Dina, Cece, Ivy,and Jessie. She got in the white limo with them and it took off towards the airport.

* * *

"I'm the girl the crazy

**_[Tinka laughing]_ **

"I'm the girl in charge"

**[Raven yelling at Cece]**

"I'm that type of girl who don;t gives a fuck what people say"

_**[Dina throwing a drink on Raven]**_

"I'm all that mixed in one"

#NATHALIA GOT A PROMO

* * *

Four hours and thirty minutes later, the girls were getting ready in their rooms. Alex was curling her hair while wearing a metal chain dress with a leather belt, golden pendant heart necklace and a gold charm bracelet with black snake specs. Raven was wearing a tight denim jacket with a white blouse and black skinny jeans with ankle length black heels. Rocky was wearing a tight white shirt and black tights on with white heels on. Teddy was wearing a yellow shirt with blue jeans and blue heels on. London wore a gray shirt and blue denim jeans with black heels. The girls walked outside towards the waiting limo and got in, when the door closed the limo took off towards the club.

_**London- **So we're heading to club **Club 101 **this time I'm going alone and these girls aren't my friends my friend left and I'll party all by myself. _

The limo pulled up in front of the club and they got out the limo. They walked ahead of the line towards the club and directly through the doors and they all headed to the VIP lounge and sat there taking drinks.

London stood up and walked out the VIP lounge.

_**London- **I don't care really about what the girls have to say if I don't have anyone who I care about here then what am I doing here then._

London walked to the limo and asked the driver to take her home.

_**{BGC:Miami}**_

London went in the house and started packing her stuff.

_**London- **I should've left with Tinka and the other because the girls here are cruel mean and dumb and I feel bad for the other girls who saw it before me, I feel like I made life-long friends and enemies in this house and I don't regret it at all. _

London took her suitcase and went to a blue van.

_**London- **Goodbye Bad girls Club see you bitches at the reunion._

London closed the door to the van and it took off to the airport.

**{BGC: Miami}**

Back at the club the girls were all dancing and laughing.

_**Alex- **This is our last night in Miami and we are going all out._

**_Raven-_**_ When I leave I'll cry because I made a true friend out of Alex. _

**_Rocky- _**_London left and we haven't seen her and right now we don't care._

**_Teddy-_**_ I'm still pissed at what Tinka did but at the end of today she's at home while I'm still here._

After a couple of hours the girls walked out the club and got in the limo.

_**{BGC:Miami}**_

The girls were laughing inside the limo.

_**Raven- **As of Right now there is no tension it's like we can finally breathe without shit coming to bite us in the ass._

Alex was looking at the girls.

**_Alex- _**_I feel like fighting London and I don't feel bad at all._

**_[The girls getting out the limo]_**

**_Raven- _**_Alex and I have one more plan to get the bitch who isn't cool with us out._

_**[Raven walked upstairs and saw three sheets of paper on Rocky's, Alex's and Hers door.]**  
_

_**Rocky- **London what the fuck you leave this house while we're out enjoying our last night then bitch you deserved to leave then__. _

The last four remaining bad girl retired to their beds.

_**{BGC:Miami}**_

The next day, Alex and Raven were sitting on the couch,.

"I feel like we are the baddest bad girl here like Rocky and Teddy are replacements and we're the last originals standing" Alex told her.

"But you have to think that we have alot of things that are going to come back and bite us in the ass." Raven exclaimed.

Alex nodded her head "Still we said we will are the baddest and we last the longest in this house"

"I know and we are leaving today" Raven told her as tears started to form in her eyes.

Outside on the patio Rocky and Teddy was sitting down wrapped up in some covers.

"Today is our final day here" Rocky told her "And I don't want to leave"

_**Rocky- **These girls have honestly gotten to know the real me and I feel like we have a bond that can last through out this whole house._

Teddy nodded her head "But we are the strongest replacements on the season and we will survive again at the reunion"

_**Teddy- **It has been a bumpy road for me I was the quiet girl here but now I know how and when to speak my mind and not be afraid of the consequences_.

"We need to keep together because we honestly are the strongest look at us we are in the last four standing" Rocky told her as she stood up and went inside. When she walked in she saw Alex and Raven hugging on the couch.

"What happened?" Rocky asked them as she took a seat next to Alex.

Alex looked at her "It's our last day and we came such along way" she told her as tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Yeah we did this is the end of it" Rocky told them as tears started to fall down from her eyes.

"And let's not forget all the drama to" Teddy exclaimed as she took a seat next to Raven.

"We need to keep it this way because when we see each other again it'll be at the reunion and we need to stick together" Raven told them as she wiped her eyes.

Rocky stood up "Well let's start packing" she told them as she went upstairs.

Alex, Teddy, and Raven all stood up and followed Rocky upstairs where the separated and went into their room to go pack.

Raven pulled out her suitcase and duffle bag.

_**Raven- **Packing up right now is not making it easy for me to say goodbye to these girls._

Raven was folding up her dresses, jeans, tights, shirts, and jackets and were putting them in the suit case while she was putting her heel in the duffle bag.

Alex was choosing something to wear while she was packing up her clothes. Alex stopped fold a black dress and she put it to the side and she started crying.

_**Alex- **This is making it so real for me like I can't stop crying._

Alex finished folding her clothes and put her shoes inside another suitcase.

Rocky was helping Teddy take her things downstairs and put them by the door.

Teddy turned around a gave Rocky a hug "Thank You for being my friend and not backstabbing me" she told her.

Rocky returned the hug "Your Welcome" she replied back to her.

Four hours later, the girls we all standing up around the kitchen counter. Alex had her hair straightened and was wearing a tight black dress and no heel black heels. Raven was wearing a white blouse with a black belt and a dark blue asymmetric dress with open toed blue heels on with a blue boy at the base of the straps. Teddy was wearing a peach colored cotton see threw shirt with white jeans on and white closed toes heels. Rocky was wearing a red dress with a short black leather jacket and red heels.

The girls were drinking and talking when the heard something pull up into the driveway of the house. The phone started ringing, Raven put her cup down and went to go answer the phone.

"Hello" Raven said into the phone.

"Yes send Teddy out her ride is here" A voice told her.

"Alright" Raven replied as she hung up the phone.

Raven walked back to the kitchen "Teddy" she exclaimed.

The girls all gathered around Teddy and did a group hug.

_**Teddy- **Being in the bad girls house has honestly made me see things from anew perspective._

_**[Teddy walking in the house]** _

_Honestly i don't have any regrets_

**_[Teddy takes off and shoves Tinka to the ground.]_**

_I was the honest one here and if you didn't like it then you have to deal with it._

**_[Teddy rolls her eyes and takes a drink from the table.]_**

_Now I know how to act to certain people who have issues with the eye rolling and the shit talking but you can't change who I am. _

Teddy returned the hug and the girls let her go. Teddy walked outside and saw a white limo, she wiped her eyes and got inside the limo she closed the door and the limo took off out the driveway and went to the airport.

"When you think about it the girls who were here left because of what they did not because of us" Rocky exclaimed as she sat up on the couch.

Raven and Alex laughed at that statement and then nodded their heads.

The [hone started ringing and Alex got up "I got it this time" she told Raven.

Alex walked into the phone room "Hello"

"Yes send Rocky out" A voice told her.

"Ok" Alex replied before she hung up the phone. Alex walked back to the living room and she started crying.

"Rocky you leaving she told her.

Rocky stood up "Bye girls" she told them as tears were falling from her eyes.

Raven and Alex wrapped their arms around Rocky. When Raven and Alex let her go, Rocky grabbed her things and went out to the limo waiting for her.

_**Rocky- **To actually be in the bad girls house you have to be strong mentally and physically._

**_[Ivy reached the last step Rocky grabbed her hair and slung around and started to punch her in the face.]_**

**_[Rocky grabbed Ivy by her head and swung her around] _**

_I've been threw hell in this house but look at me now I made it to the last day and these bitches aren't here. _

_My advice to these girls are give a person a chance because you don't if that person can end you or not. _

Rocky got in the limo and closed the door, the limo pulled out the driveway and headed to the airport.

Raven and Alex walked back to the couch and sat there waiting.

"The first two in the house are the last two to leave" Alex exclaimed as she looked at Raven.

"Yes because we are the baddest ones to last" Raven told her as she started laughing.

"Yeah but I don't want to leave" Alex told her.

The phone started ringing.

Alex looked at Raven "Bye girl" she told her.

Raven returned the hug "Bye boo"

Raven went to go answer the phone "Hello"

"Yes send Raven out" The voice from earlier told her.

"Alright I'm coming" Raven replied before she hung up the phone.

Raven went to go grab her things and gave Alex a last hug.

_**Raven- **Being in this house made me honestly see things that I've never got to imagine were possible like me getting into a fight._

**_[Raven pushed Dina and Dina pushed Raven making her fly back, Dina snatched a hand full of Raven's haid then pulled her forward making Raven trip. Dina began pounding in the back of Raven's head while London and Ivy quickly grabbed Dina trying to break her grip on Raven's hair]_**

_Or me actually making a friend in this house but one thing I learned about myself is that my mouth might run now but my hands are always prepared to throw down anyone who steps to me. _

Raven got inside the limo and closed the door. The limo pulled out the driveway and went to the airport.

Alex closed the door and ran her hands threw her hair and wiped her eyes.

Alex sat on the couch.

_**Alex- **To be honest I don't want to leave but if I have to then I will. This house is like home to me and right now it's breaking my heart that it's getting real right now like this is the final day for us to be here and now that everyone's gone I can't even think straight right now._

The phone ringed.

Alex went by the door and grabbed her things and went out the door.

_**Alex- **Being in this house thought me that I'm that type of girl who can either save you or end you and I feel like I'm neither but it's what happens in the Bad Girl House. I had a blast even though I got in some fights._

**_[Alex trying to run towards Tinka but was being held back]_**

**_[Alex pushed Tinka back down, Tinka stood up and picked up the little table and Alex grabbed Tinka by her hair and swung into the sand]_**

**_[London lunged at Alex and started to punch her in the face] _**

_Now when I fight I might choose to go easy on you but then I might not and this how I'll leave the bad girls club house._

Alex walked out the house and got in the limo. The limo took off out the driveway and went to the airport.

_**[The major views of Miami are shown from the sunset to the beach to the clubs and to the city]**_

_**Raven- **Don't be the type to talk shit be the one to try and stop it._

_**Alex- **If this isn't what you signed up for then you need to leave and check your life._

_**Rocky- **Nothing is good about a bad girl we've come from different places but at the end of the day anyone can get their ass whooped._

_**Teddy- **This experience is for the strongest not the weakest._

* * *

**Okay that's the end of Bad Girls Club:Miami.**

**The Reunion is next.**

**Okay so I checked all my chapters and I saw Chapter ten was missing so I'll just tell you what happened. Jessie got jumped by Raven, Rocky, and Alex again, Teddy came to the house before the fight happened, The girls went out except for Jessie and they dropped the beef, At the house Jessie was destroying Alex's and Rocky's things with ketchup and bleach. When the girls got back home Rocky and Alex was mad that Jessie destroyed their things. Jessie, Tinka, and Raven made a toast since their time in the house is coming to a close. Jessie attacked Raven.**

**The fights happened like this:**

**Jessie(Andrea) vs Raven(Julie), Rocky(Rima) and Alex(Falen) BGC9**

**Jessie(Alicia) vs Raven(Rocky) BGC10**

**Also school has started up for me so uploading and writing my stories would take more time since i'll be so tired from school again srry!**


	13. Reunion Part 1

**Last Time on Bad Girls Club: Miami, 7 proclaimed bad girls have moved under one roof and have to cope with their differences, girls were kicked out, removed or left on their, throughout their bad girl experience, which only left four remaining bad girls in the house. The girls were given a chance to have their mini reunion and it left to another girl going home. Another bad girl took it upon herself to leave and now that it's over the door to season 1 has now officially closed.**

**_[Bold Italics]- Clips_**

**Bold- Tanisha Thomas**

**_Girls-_**_ Interview_

_**So**** I'm going to explain the reunion when it's just bold it's Tanisha talking or yelling so and when you see these [] it means that is a clip showing so enjoy one of the fights happening during the reunion**_

* * *

_**Raven- **Don't be the type to talk shit be the one to try and stop it._

_**Alex- **If this isn't what you signed up for then you need to leave and check your life._

_**Rocky- **Nothing is good about a bad girl we've come from different places but at the end of the day anyone can get their ass whooped._

_**Teddy- **This experience is for the strongest not the weakest._

_**[Cece throws a drink on Raven]**_

_**[London throws Tinka to the ground a punches her in the face]**_

_**[Alex walked up behind Tinka as she was walking and grabbed her by her hair and shoved to the side]**_

_**[ Dina charged at Alex and tried to punch her and Tinka reached over Dina's shoulder and tried to grab Alex's hair. Alex grabbed Tinka's arm and pulled her and grabbed Tinka's hair again and Dina was trying to hit her]**_

_**[**__Ivy reached the last step Rocky grabbed her hair and slung around and started to punch her in the face. A security guard came and tried to break them up. Ivy stood up and started to deck Rocky in the head when the security guard tried to grab her. Ivy slam Rocky into the ground and got on top of her and started to punch her in the face. Rocky was throwing punches and struggling trying to get from under Ivy. Rocky grabbed a hold of Ivy's head and threw it the side making Ivy get beside her. Two security guards came and each grabbed Ivy and Rocky trying to help the other security guard out. Rocky grabbed a hold on Ivy's hair and Ivy grabbed some of Rocky's hair when the security guards got them separated Ivy had pieces of Rocky's hair in her closed fist and Rocky had strands of Ivy's weave in her hand]_

_**[Rocky went over to Raven's bed and pulled the covers back she dragged Raven out the bed by her hair]**_

_**[Ivy pushed Rocky and Rocky pushed Ivy back and Ivy put her hand in Rocky's face Rocky grabbed Ivy by her head and swung her around and Raven runs to where they are and grabs Rocky by her neck and punches her in the head while Ivy tries to swing on Rocky too. Cece grabs Raven as Rocky and Ivy are throwing each other around and Rocky pulls Ivy by her hair and falls. Alex comes and grabs Raven trying to hold her back as she tried to lunge at Cece]**_

_**[Rocky run out the club and tackle Raven to the ground. Rocky was pulling Raven by her hair and was punching her in the back of the head while Raven was trying to grab Rocky's hair. When Raven had a grip on Rocky's hair she pulled the hair real hard over her body making Rocky flip over her. Raven got on her knees and and started to punch Rocky in the face she stood up and was pulling Rocky's hair with her. Both of them were throwing punches and Rocky pulled Raven's hair and fell to the concrete]**_

_**[Rocky and Jessie was throwing each other around but they had a tough grip on the hair. Raven reached out and grabbed Rocky by her hair and started to punch Jessie in the face. Alex ran over to them and tried to uppercut Jessie but was pulled away by socked London in the face and London punched Alex in the face, Tinka ran over to London and tried to take her out the kitchen before things get worse. Jessie started to punch Rocky in the while Rocky was trying to throw Jessie on the ground]**_

_****__[_**Jessie brought her hand down and reached out and grabbed Raven's ponytail and she used her other hand to punch Raven in the face five times. Raven tried to kicked Jessie off of her.]**

**"Tonight on part one of a three part bad girls girls have come to Hollywood to reveal what really went down in Miami" said Tanisha.**

**_[Pictures of The girls flashes by]_**

**"Tonight the girls have come here to discuss the screaming matches, trash talking, and knocked out-dragged out battles that occurred while they were in Miami"**_  
_

"Hit a motherfucker first"

_**Dina-** I hope that you bitches missed me._

"Fuck ya'll hoes ya'll some weak ass bitches"

_**Raven-** This reunion is about to be crazy._

"Shut the fuck up! Since when did you grow a dick"

_**Alex-** I have a few tricks up my sleeve and I'm just waiting._

"Jessie is the type of bitch that would touch you even if I got jumped"

_**Jessie- **I'm not leaving this reunion like I left that house._

"Can I say what I got to say"

_**London- **I don't have a problem with putting a bitch in her place._

"I'm a clear this shit up right now"

_**Teddy- **If I have to fight I'll sure enough will._

"I just have to handle this real quick"

_**Ivy- **It's definitely going to be a lot of surprises._

"I didn't do one thing to you!"

_**Tinka- **I am the baddest bitch like get over it bitches._

"Put your head down bitch shut up"

_**Cece- **I can't wait to put her in her place._

"I thought you was a real bitch but now you a fake hoe"

_**Rocky- **I'm literally shaking right now I want to shake the hell out of this camera._

**"Before these bitches start to go ham let's get this party started and TURN UP! TURN UP! TURN UP!"**

_**[London rubs her hands over her face]**_

_**[London punches Rocky in the face]**_

"Don't ever try to play me like I'm weak"Cece yelled at the girls.

_**[Cece punches Rocky and pulls her to the ground]**_

"This is why your ass got jumped" yelled Alex.

**_[Teddy throws Tinka off stage]_**

"At the end of the day you didn't have that bitches back" yelled Raven as she went towards Cece.

**_[Dina standing in front of Raven]_**

"Get the fuck up since you want to be the baddest bitch in the house" Dina told her.

**_[Dina standing over Raven and starts punching Raven in the face]_**

"Bitch I'm not worried about you though" Ivy yelled at Raven.

_**[Tinka charging at Raven]**_

**[Tinka looking in the mirror while fixing her hair]**

"I broke her motherfucking face in"

_**[Ivy punching Alex in the face]**_

_**[Jessie fighting Alex]**_

**"You made it this far you can't turn your back and leave now"**

_**[Teddy shoving Dina's head back]**_

_**[Dina grabbing a hold on Alex's hair]**_**  
**

_**[Dina fighting Audience member]**_

_**[Ivy throwing cranberry juice and fighting Rocky]**_

_**[Jessie socking Raven in the face]**_

_**[Cece pulling Alex's hair]**_

_**[London punching Alex in the face]**_

_**[Cece punching Rocky on the ground as a security guard slip]**_

_**[Rocky slapping Dina and Dina punches her in the face]**_

**"I haven't been this confused since I stepped on a scale"**

REUNION COUNTDOWN 10:00 HOURS

Raven walked into a hotel lobby wearing a white dress and her hair in a bun. Raven walked up to the reception desk "Hello"

"What's your name" The man asked her from behind the desk.

Raven tipped her head to the side and gave the man an 'Are you serious' look.

"Don't look like you don't know my name" Raven told him.

_**Raven- **I'm back bitches._

"I'm Raven" She told him.

"Oh Ok" the man told her.

Raven started walking into the hotel and headed to the elevators

**_Raven- _**_I just got to LA and I'm just feeling excited about this reunion. _

Raven was walking outside and her phone started ringing. "Hello"

Alex was sitting on a bench "Hurry Up I'm sitting here at the hotel" she told Raven on the phone.

"Alright I'm on my way" Raven told her as she laughed.

"Alright Bye" Alex told her as she hung up the phone.

Raven walked to the patio and she saw Alex "Bitch" she screamed.

Alex got up , she was wearing a white sleeve less shirt with blue ripped jeans, she ran over to Raven screaming "Oh my god"

Raven wrapped her arms and around Alex and gave her a hug.

Alex returned the hug.

"Girl my dress" Raven told her when the broke the hug. Raven started pulling the end of her dress down.

_**Alex- **Of course my girl looks gorgeous._ _And I missed her so much._

"You look gorgeous girl" Raven told her as she and Alex was taking their seats.

_**Raven- **Oh my god Alex looks amazing she straightened her hair she is changing herself like it looks good on her._

"So how you been doing?" Raven asked her.

"Remember that guy I met in Cabo" Alex told her.

Raven nodded her head.

"Well he came to New York to see me and we've been together ever since.

_**Alex- **After I left the bad girls club house Mason came to see me and we hooked up and now we've been together for 3 months and still going on. _

"You mean the guy who was visiting his family" Raven asked her.

_**Raven- **Alex just told me that she hooked up with this guy and it got me feeling some type of way like last time remember you was my bitch before you became his._

"Oh don't worry he's a gentlemen and he wants to meet you" Alex told her.

"He wants to meet me?" Raven exclaimed to her "then girl I'm so happy for you"

'I really like him" Alex told her.

Raven picked up her glass of lemonade and took a sip "So you ready to see these bitches"

"Oh" Alex exclaimed "If anyone comes into my arms reach there's going to be an issue"

"I'm a go off" Raven told her.

**_Alex- _**_This is my reunion show so whatever these fucking bitches want to say I'm Ready. _

"Who you not looking forward to see today?" Raven asked her.

"London" Alex replied.

"Girl did you see her come at me on Twitter" Raven exclaimed as she put her drink down. "She's on there calling me a weak bitch, that I'm ugly, and that I only have one friend in the house and that said friend didn't do shit to help me. Like take a seat"

"She said that" Alex exclaimed.

"She thinks she hurting my feelings but she doesn't know that she has shit coming to her at the reunion" Raven exclaimed.

"When did she get balls all of a sudden" Alex told her "Like really"

"She wants to portray herself as the weakest person in the house" Raven told her.

Alex put her hands in the formation of a T "Like time out"

"Why are we getting called bullies?" Alex exclaimed.

_**[Rocky and Jessie was throwing each other around but they had a tough grip on the hair. Raven reached out and grabbed Rocky by her hair and started to punch Jessie in the face. Alex ran over to them and tried to uppercut Jessie but was pulled away by socked London in the face and London punched Alex in the face, Tinka ran over to London and tried to take her out the kitchen before things get worse. Jessie started to punch Rocky in the while Rocky was trying to throw Jessie on the ground.]**_

_**[Jessie putting her hand in Raven's face. Raven put her hand over Jessie's face and started punching Jessie in the head with her other hand. Jessie grabbed Raven's hair and started swing. Rocky was trying to grab Jessie's hair from behind the door. Jessie punched Raven in the neck. Alex reached out and grabbed Jessie by her hair and started punching her in the head while Jessie was bent over with Raven. Rocky came out the hallway from behind the door and kicked Jessie in the head and started pulling her hair and punching her.]**_

"I don't like that shit" Alex told her.

_**Raven- **London was the weakest bitch in the house to put hands on London now that would've been bullying to us. _

"London is going to get it regardless whether I'm a go at her or I'll just go at her, when I see here I'm a just charge after her ass" Raven told her.

_**Raven- **I can't wait to see that girl. _

* * *

At a different hotel, Tinka was walking down the hallway, London was sun tanning on the roof in a lounge chair.

"London" Tinka screamed as she ran to her.

London stood up and ran to Tinka and gave her a hug "Oh My god I missed you" she told her.

Tinka returned the hug.

_**Tinka- **I just to LA for the reunion. And I'm really psyched to see the rest of the girls. _

"Are you still in Chicago?" London asked her.

"Yeah" Tinka replied. "But I might move to LA and I want you to come there with me"

"Yeah we should it's like great here during the summer" London told her as she took a sip from her drink.

"So how is it with you in Boston" Tinka asked her.

"It's going great I'm moving on from the drama in the house and" London told her.

"No scratch that shot you need to stick up for your self during this reunion London because I ain't on that bullying shit" Tinka told her. "Like for real you saw how I was in that house like on some real ass shit you need to do the same."

_**London- **In the house I only got into like what three fights while these girls had brawls and it's not me like now when you step to me then I'll whoop your ass. _

"I will like the main people I want to fight right now would be Rocky and Alex" London told her.

Tinka laughed "The bitches who I'm going after are the fake ass bitches crew"

_**Tinka- **During my time in the house Raven has been talking shit about everyone and her followers listen to her not today they won't._

"Yeah but like I talked to Jessie and she is preparing already." London exclaimed.

"You know here's to not bullying" Tinka exclaimed as she raised her glass.

"Here's" London replied as she clanked her glass to Tinka's and took a gulp of her lemonade.

* * *

Outside of a restaurant on the patio, Cece was sitting down with her leg crossed over her other leg. A table with two margarita glasses filled with an orange smoothie.

"Cece" Dina screamed as she ran to her.

Cece stood up and started screaming as Dina came near her.

Dina gave Cece a hug making Cece fall on the couch and started bouncing on her lap screaming still.

_**Dina- Cece** I have not seen this girl since we've left the house. She looks amazing. I'm so excited she has a cute Chinese bang, full throttle 30 inch hair. Like this is my girl. _

Dina let Cece go and took a seat.

"So what's been going on" Cece asked her.

"Doing me girl" Dina replied then she laughed.

"Same here" Cece replied.

"Cheers to being yourself" Dina told her as she raised her glass.

"Cheers" Cece replied.

"So let's get down to business, One Word 'Reunion'!" Cece told her.

"Are you ready?" Dina asked her.

"Honestly it's really weird to say this but I missed all of ya'll even Raven's annoying voice every time she talks" Cece exclaimed.

"Like I missed certain people but Raven I can totally erase from my mind" Dina told her as she took a sip from her smoothie.

"Yeah Raven is an instigator and want people to do her dirty work but like come on she isn't about shit right now" Cece explained.

_**Cece- **I'm still not the biggest fan of Raven because she is fake and when you are fake you lost respect from me. _

"I completely agree." Dina told her. "Bitch like you have the balls to come at me but you have other people do your dirty work like come on now"

"Ok all the drama aside who do you have the biggest beef with?" Cece asked her.

"Honestly my beefs are with Alex, Raven, Rocky and London." Dina told her.

_**Dina- **London you came at me in the limo and I showed you how I handle my business but right now I just want to know what happened. _

"But you know no matter what I'm ready" Dina told her.

_**Cece- **I'm not here to fight but at the end of the day You will never disrespect me and then thinks it's okay._

**_[Cece punched Rocky in the face and then she was pushed back by Tinka. _**_**Cece took her heels off. Rocky looked at her. Cece threw one of her heels at Rocky]**_

_**Cece- **You might want to think twice before you step to me. _

* * *

**REUNION COUNTDOWN**

**9:00 HOURS **

* * *

"Who do you have the biggest problem with coming into this reunion" Raven asked Alex.

"I think Dina, Cece, Ivy all have talked shit about me on twitter, London, Jessie, and Tinka have been calling me a follower and a sidekick." Alex pointed out and she was counting the girls name on her fingers. "Like do you see how many followers I have and like most of them would laugh if I lash out on someone from bad girls club like come on.

_**Alex- **I am not a fan of fake bitches, London if you feel that way let me know instead of going on twitter and talkin shit about me. Like don't because it's stupid. So I have a few tricks up my sleeve so you bitches better be ready._

* * *

"The only friend that Raven has is Alex" London exclaimed as she tried to block the sun out of her eyes.

"Which is only going to last 3 seconds, because Raven is crazy" Tinka exclaimed as she sat up.

London started laughing.

"Alex is going to hug her the next and then punch the bitch" Tinka told her.

"Bitches" Jessie screamed as she walked over to them.

"Hey Jessie" Tinka exclaimed.

_**Jessie- **So I just arrived in LA and I'm excited to see my girls._

"So I'm guessing that you girls are ready" Jessie asked them.

"Yeah but Jessie we want to know who going after at this reunion." asked Tinka.

"Honestly I want to go after Alex because she jumped me every time I tried to fight and right now if I see her I'll whoop her ass" Jessie exclaimed.

_**Jessie- **Alex you want to talk shit and jump every time I tried to fight your home girls but guess what at this reunion I'm ready and I'm keeping my promise to beat your ass. _

"But other than that I have beef with Rocky and Raven" Jessie told them.

"I don't want to go out there and just be quiet like they should get a taste of their own medicine" London exclaimed. "Let's take a cheers to that"

"Remember the last time I made a cheers you guys" Jessie told them.

_**[Jessie brought her hand down and grabbed Raven's ponytail and started punching Raven in the face five times and then she fell on top of Raven. Raven tried to block Jessie's punches and started kicking trying to get Jessie off of her. Jessie pulled Raven's hair and she fell in the dirt next to Raven. Raven was bent over Jessie and started punching Jessie over and over again. Raven was getting pulled by a security guard but Jessie still had a tight grip Raven's hair and she started kicking and punching at Raven's head. Alex trying to get threw security. Raven pulling Jessie by her hair. Jessie stood up throwing punches while Tinka tries to break her grip on Raven's hair.]**_

"Like come on do you think I'm not going to come after you for that" Jessie told them a she tipped her head to the side.

_**Jessie- **When I was fighting Raven who came and tried to jump in._

**_[Alex trying to kick Jessie threw security]_**

_**Jessie- **Alex, so this time I want her to try and kick me like she was trying to at this reunion and she can leave in an ambulance. _

"But this how I feel you got Raven over here plotting trying to get a bitch out the house but who is doing the work her followers" Tinka exclaimed.

_**Tinka- **By me being here the people that I don't have the pleasure of seeing is Alex and Raven. Like I said before Alex you can kiss my ass along with your friend bitch because you two need to fear me and my crew._

* * *

**REUNION COUNTDOWN**

**8:00 HOURS **

* * *

Ivy sitting at a bar by herself on her phone.

"Ivy" Dina yelled as she ran to her and gave her a hug.

Cece walked behind Dina "Ivy I missed you" she told her as she gave her a hug.

Ivy returned the hugs.

_**Ivy- **Being able to see my girls is the best part right now. _

"So you guys ready to see these bitches again" Ivy asked them.

"I'm prepared to see these girls" Dina told her.

"yeah same here" Cece told them.

"But Ivy who you not looking forward to see?" Dina asked her.

"I'm not looking to see Rocky or Alex" Ivy replied.

"Why?" Cece asked her.

"Because Rocky said she wanted slap on twitter and Alex really play me she be thuggin in her interviews and she doesn't say alot of things to people's face so I just want her to come at me when I'm in front of her face" Ivy told them.

"Well since we were the last three to leave the house who do you think deserves the wrath of us" Dina asked them.

"Absolutely Raven and Alex" Cece told.

"And Probably Rocky" Ivy added.

"So some of us might go home with black eyes, busted noses, you know and a little pride tooken" Ivy told them.

_**Ivy- **Rocky I want you to slap me like you said you were and then I'll lay your ass out again. And this time they can't send me because this the reunion and when you if you look at me sideways then it's on. _

* * *

**REUNION COUNTDOWN**

**7:00 HOURS **

* * *

"So I need to know who is cool with who" Jessie asked Tinka and London.

"Ok so if anyone fights Raven, Rocky's going to jump in" London told her.

Jessie looked at her weird.

"If they asked me why I have an issue with Raven all I'm going to say is that she's a bitch and she deserves what she gets"Tinka told them.

Jessie nodded her head.

_**Jessie- **Like Raven and Alex you two wanna talk shit about me when I'm fighting one person but then you wanna be my friend take a seat. _

"Well you two are going to do your thing at the reunion" Jessie exclaimed.

"Team motherfucking KARMA in this bitch" They exclaimed together as they raised their glasses.

* * *

Jessie, Tinka, and London all got out of a white van and walked backstage to the dressing rooms.

Another van pulled up and Ivy, Cece, and Dina got out of it and went to their dressing rooms.

A van pulled up and Rocky and Teddy stepped.

_**Rocky- **Being here in LA is amazing but I didn't have to see you bitches._

**_Teddy-_**_ So me and Rocky just got here and were like our own person now if you step to me I'll whoop your ass just like Rocky will._

Both of them went to their dressing rooms.

One more van pulled up and Raven and Alex stepped out and were walking to their dressing rooms.

* * *

In Raven and Alex's room, "Are you excited" Raven asked Alex as she was opening a bottle of champagne.

"I'm really excited" Alex replied as she was fixing her hair. "I can't wait to see everybody"

"Cheers" Alex told her as she raised her champagne glass.

"Cheers" Raven replied.

"Now I'm ready to turn up, look awesome for these girls to hate on and f they don't like Oh WELL" Alex exclaimed as she looked in the mirror.

* * *

"I'm in a very bad place right now" Ivy told Dina and Cece as she was curling her hair.

"All of my class is going out the window" Cece told them as she was straightening her hair.

"I'm just ready to get this over with" Dina told them as she was changing her clothes.

* * *

"Bitch I'm breaking up that shit between London and Tinka" Rocky told Teddy as she was getting her hair done.

"Girl fuck them, London's ass wanna call me out for putting my hands on her best friend" Teddy told her.

"What she say?" Rocky asked her.

"She's all for ya'll attacking Raven but when me and Tinka go at it she's attacking me all on Twitter saying I got what I deserved." Teddy told her. "First of all I didn't put my hands on her, Second When me and her fought where were you, and Third you on there saying I'm a punk but yet you ain't here saying it to my face, YOU GOT ME FUCKED UP AND THIS TIME BITCH I DON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT GOING HOME"

* * *

"Ya'll are going to be out there before and I just want ya'll to be looking pretty, don't let what these bitches say get under your skin, like have fun do the BGCBFF thing just be out there on the stage and look pretty." Jessie told Tinka and London while she was getting her hair curled.

"By the time you get out there we already would've beat someone's ass" Tinka told her as she was taking the rollers out of her head.

* * *

**REUNION COUNTDOWN **

**0:00 HOURS**

* * *

Tanisha walks out from backstage and goes to the stage. The crowd starts going crazy clapping for her and cat calling.

**What's Up everybody!**

**Hi everyone I'm Tanisha Thomas, The Godmother of all Bad Girls. I am thrilled to be your host for the first season of FF productions. **

The audience starts clapping.

**And it's my job to get you the answers you've been asking and waiting for from the girls from Miami, So please welcome to the stage th ;ast four standing put your hands together for Raven, Alex, Rocky, and Teddy. **

The audience start clapping.

Raven comes out with her hair curly with brown highlights wearing a white short dress with floral designs and silver shoes, Alex had her straight with a chinese bang, wearing a purple silk dress with silver heels with glitter on the toe and heel, Rocky had her hair curly, wearing a lime green dress with ruffle in the back and black heels, Teddy had her hair straight, wearing a silver colored leather dress with black open toed strapped heels.

Raven walked on the stage and gave Tanisha a hug followed by the rest of the girls.

**Welcome to the stage. **

"It's nice to be here" Raven told her. While Alex, Rocky, and Teddy nodded their heads.

**So girls I have to ask how hard was it to survive in the house.**

"We had our moments but the strongest would survive" Alex told her.

"Yeah if it wasn't for Rocky having my back then I wouldn't be here" Teddy exclaimed.

**Well these girls have absolutely no problem let's hope we can keep the peace with these next two bad girls. London and Tinka come on out.**

London comes out with her hair curly and bouncy, while wearing a black leather dress and a pearl necklace with black ankle length heels.

_**[**__Don't get it twisted I am not just a spoiled rich girl."_London. Age:23. Nickname: The Rich Bitch. Hometown: Boston,Massachusetts _"Just because my dad gives me things doesn't mean I am an stuck up rich girl that doesn't know everything about life that is what everyone thinks about me I can hold my own ever since I left home and never asked my dad for anything except for money I needed to pay off my credit card debts, I have things for people who are independent and don't need a group or posse you will mostly see me by myself because I'm secluded and don't need anyone on my side except for myself and that's it."]_

Tinka came out with her hair straight but she was putting it in a bun,wearing a gray dress with black floral patterns on it with open toed strapped heels.

Tanisha stood up.

**London **

Tinka charged at Raven and started punching her in the head.

Rocky stood up and London ran over to her "Hell No" she exclaimed.

Raven was trying to swing at Tinka but was missing.

"You bully ass bitch" Tinka exclaimed as she grabbed Raven's head and was punching at her temple.

**What's going on **

Raven pulled Tinka's hair and started punching her in the head. A security guard came and tried to grab Tinka. Tinka started decking Raven in the hard faster and harder. The security guard pulled Tinka off of Raven. When Tinka got pulled she dragged Raven off the couch with her. Raven got off the floor and charged at Tinka. The security guard took Tinka off stage, while Raven was trying to get to Tinka. Raven leaned to far and she fell of the stage.

**Hey Hey **

Another security guard came and took Raven back on the stage.

**Guys I didn't even get to give ya'll an intro. **

Rocky walked up to London "Really London" she told her as she tried to swing

"Don't" London told her and she swiped the hand away.

"Really what the fuck was that" Rocky exclaimed.

"You want it" London told her as she posted up her fists.

"Word" Rocky exclaimed.

"You want it" London told her again.

Rocky stepped up to London. London swung her fist out and socked Rocky in the face. Rocky's hair got in her way and London pulled it. Security guards came and pulled Rocky and London away from each other. London had a tight grip on Rocky's hair and wouldn't let her go until Rocky tried tried to kick her with her heels. London sat on the couch.

**London come on now I didn't even ask a question. **

"You scallywag ass bitch you want to talk shit" Tinka screamed as she tried to come from backstage.

"Bitch stay in the back" Alex told her. "Sit in the motherfucking back because you a weak ass bitch" she exclaimed as she walked off stage to the backstage area but a security guard blocked her path.

**Alex please come back up here you look nice and we don't need anymore drama. **

Alex walked back on the stage and took her seat. While London stood up and went to go check up on Tinka.

**Everybody let's try to calm down from what happened. Raven we're going to have you get cleaned up. And we can move on after that**

Tinka and London clapped hands together. "That felt good" Tinka exclaimed.

"Did you see Raven's forehead" London asked her.

_**[Raven going back on her seat with blood where her temple should be at]**_

"Why the fuck you look like a pin cushion bitch" Tinka screamed. "Why the fuck you wearing a cushion for Idiot, The fuck you wearing a cushion you ignorant ass fool" Tinka walked back to the entrance "You play people and have them do your dirty you **BULLY ASS BITCH**"

On stage, Raven took off from the stage but the security guards were blocking "NO move get out my way" she screamed at them.

Tinka and London was escorted back to their dressing rooms.

"Girl I'm done next person who come at me is going down." Tinka exclaimed as she was combing her hair. " That is how a reunion should've started"

"We need a medic the weak bitches are down I repeat the weak bitches are down" London exclaimed to Tinka.

"I broke her motherfucking face, she needs a damn medic" Tinka exclaimed as she was fluffing up her hair."I looked at her and I went yahh"

_**[Tinka grabbed Raven's head and was punching at her temple]**_

"You know what Rocky can get it too she tried to jump you, and her so called friends was just sitting there" London exclaimed.

A medic was checking Raven out and took her off stage back to her dressing room. The medic gave her a Ice pack to put on the area where it was bleeding. Raven threw the ice pack down and went to her bags of clothes and went to go change.

The producer came in the room "Raven we need you back out there" he told her.

Raven changed into a black t-shirt and green camouflage shorts.

**Ladies Oh my god what crazy start to come out **

"All I want to know is why she would go after Raven?" Tinka exclaimed.

"I agree she has beef with me and you" Alex exclaimed.

**Well I have to go check on Raven this is not sitting well with me **

Tanisha walked off stage and went backstage.

"Raven open up the door." Tanisha told her.

Raven opened the door and started packing up her things.

"Okay Raven here's the thing I had no idea this was going to happen you see how confused I was" Tanisha told her. " But I do know we want to hear your story and I can assure you that they're not coming back out. Right Now"

"I'm not speaking" Raven told her as she took a seat on the couch.

"So you're not coming back on stage" Tanisha exclaimed. "You going to-"

"I'm done with this shit" Raven exclaimed as she stood back up and packed up her things.

"Raven you're going to let them" Tanisha tried to tell her.

"I came and said that I'm over this shit but for that shit to happen" Raven exclaimed.

"But you have a story though, So you gonna let them stop you from telling your story" Tanisha told her.

"Really" Raven told her as she was putting her make up in a bag.

"Come on Raven"

"I went through that whole season fighting, I got bruised up and I'm done" Raven exclaimed.

"People are out there waiting for you story" Tanisha told her.

"I'm done Raven" told her.

"You made this far to the end you can't turn your back and leave now people are waiting to here your story" Tanisha told her.

Raven sat down on the couch.

"Raven I promise you like I promised Valentina, I would let anyone touch you" Tanisha told her. "I'm looking dead at you"

Raven had her eyes closed.

"Raven you alright babe?"

"Raven, Raven, Someone call an ambulance"

The producers took Raven out the dressing room and into the hallway.

"Quickly, this is crazy" Tanisha exclaimed.

Raven was escorted outside and stepped into an ambulance.

* * *

_**[Raven walks out]**_

_**[Tinka flies off the stage after Teddy]**_

_**Next Time On Part 2 of a 3 part Bad Girl Reunion:**_

_**[Teddy throwing Tinka off the stage]**_

_**[Cece pulling Alex's hair and punching her in the head]**_

_**[Cece walking out]**_

_**[Jessie walking out]**_

_**[Ivy walking out]**_

_**[Cece punching Rocky]**_

_**[Ivy socking Alex in the face]**_

_**[London and Cece arguing]**_


	14. Reunion Part 2

**Last Time on Part 1 of of a 3 part Bad Girl Reunion, The girls have to come together to end the score for one last time in Hollywood where they met up and made plans for the reunion. Bad Girls Tinka and London had different plans then when they came out and ambushed Raven and Rocky leaving no time for everyone take in everything that happened. Raven decided she wanted to leave**

**This time on Part 2 of a 3 part Bad Girl Reunion, **

**_[Bold Italics]- Clips_**

**Bold- Tanisha Thomas**

**_Girls-_**_ Interview_

_**So**** I'm going to explain the reunion when it's just bold it's Tanisha talking or yelling so and when you see these [] it means that is a clip showing so enjoy one of the fights happening during the reunion**_

* * *

**_[Tinka charged at Raven and started punching her in the head._**

**_Raven was trying to swing at Tinka but was missing._**

**_Tinka grabbed Raven's head and was punching at her temple._**

**_Raven pulled Tinka's hair and started punching her in the head. A security guard came and tried to grab Tinka. Tinka started decking Raven in the hard faster and harder. The security guard pulled Tinka off of Raven. When Tinka got pulled she dragged Raven off the couch with her. Raven got off the floor and charged at Tinka. The security guard took Tinka off stage, while Raven was trying to get to Tinka. Raven leaned to far and she fell of the stage._**

**_Rocky stepped up to London. London swung her fist out and socked Rocky in the face. Rocky's hair got in her way and London pulled it. Security guards came and pulled Rocky and London away from each other. London had a tight grip on Rocky's hair and wouldn't let her go until Rocky tried tried to kick her with her heels. London sat on the couch.]_**

* * *

"I can assure you that they're not coming back out. Right Now"

"I'm not speaking" Raven told her as she took a seat on the couch.

"So you're not coming back on stage" Tanisha exclaimed. "You going to-"

"I'm done with this shit" Raven exclaimed as she stood back up and packed up her things.

"Raven you're going to let them" Tanisha tried to tell her.

"I came and said that I'm over this shit but for that shit to happen" Raven exclaimed.

"But you have a story though, So you gonna let them stop you from telling your story" Tanisha told her.

"Really" Raven told her as she was putting her make up in a bag.

"Come on Raven"

"I went through that whole season fighting, I got bruised up and I'm done" Raven exclaimed.

"People are out there waiting for you story" Tanisha told her.

"I'm done" Raven told her.

"You made this far to the end you can't turn your back and leave now people are waiting to here your story" Tanisha told her.

Raven sat down on the couch.

"Raven I promise you like I promised Valentina, I wouldn't let anyone touch you" Tanisha told her. "I'm looking dead at you"

Raven had her eyes closed.

"Raven you alright babe?"

"Raven, Raven, Someone call an ambulance"

The producers took Raven out the dressing room and into the hallway.

"Quickly, this is crazy" Tanisha exclaimed.

Raven was escorted outside and stepped into an ambulance.

Tanisha walked back out to the stage, when the audience started clapping.

**Oh lord have mercy, Alright everyone I'm back, everything is under control. **

"Is Raven ok?" Alex asked.

**I don't know she went to the hospital. **

The Audience were shocked to here that.

"Oh Wow" Teddy exclaimed.

**It was serious. We're getting her checked out so she won't be with us for a moment.****So in place of Raven I would like to bring out Jessie. **

Jessie came out with her hair curly and wavy, wearing a silver sparkly dress with matching heels.

_**[**__"When I walk into the building everybody wants to be my friend"_Jessie. Age: 21. Nickname: The Texas Hellraiser. Hometown: Houston, Texas. _"I might be from Texas but don't think that I won't defend myself against you bitches. Where I come from we throw fist not pull hair because when you touch me it's on and I won't stop until I finish with you and your friends."]_

_****__[Rocky and Jessie was throwing each other around but they had a tough grip on the hair. Raven reached out and grabbed Rocky by her hair and started to punch Jessie in the face. Jessie started to punch Rocky in the while Rocky was trying to throw Jessie on the ground. A security guard ran over to them and try to break them up. When another security guard came Jessie let Rocky go and was pulled away not before she socked Rocky in the face and was escorted towards her room.]_

**Fabulous.**

Jessie walked on stage "Hey number 1, Hater Number 2, and Hater number 3, what's up" she exclaimed as she pointed Teddy, Rocky, and Alex.

"Let me take these off in case any of these punk ass bitches want to try me" Jessie exclaimed as she took off her heels. Jessie stood up and got in front of Alex. "So you wanna jump in my fights right bitch"

"Honestly I didn't really have a probl-" Alex tried to explain.

"Bitch shut your mouth nobody want to hear you" Jessie told her.

**Hold up what's going on **

"Bitch you wanna try and hit me right" Jessie told Alex.

**Jessie take a seat. **

Jesse went over to her seat.

**Jessie welcome back. How are you doing? **

"I'm doing better then ever like these bitches didn't phase me nor scare me" Jessie exclaimed.

"Exactly bitch that's why you got sent home" Rocky told her as she sat up.

"Bitch fix yourself before you come at me." Jessie told her.

"Bitch I'm ready" Rocky told her as she stood up.

Jessie stood up "What's Up" she told her as she walked up to her.

**Jessie Jessie I need you to take a seat. **

"Bitch you know how my style 'Do something' Bitch because I'll beat your ass again again" Jessie told her as she got in Rocky's face.

Rocky mushed Jessie's face and Jessie grabbed Rocky's hair and started decking her in the face.

**Ohhh Ohhhh **

Rocky tried to move Jessie's head away from her. Jessie started pulled Rocky's head down and started punching her in the back of the head.

**Hey Security **

Two security guards ran on stage one grabbed Jessie while the other one grabbed Rocky. Jessie started punching Rocky harder making Rocky's head snap back. Jessie got pulled away from Rocky.

**Hey let's calm down and get back on track. **

Jessie was escorted back to her seat. While Rocky sat back down.

**Okay Jessie you had it rough in this house **

"Right" Jessie replied.

**How was it living there as public enemy #1 **

"It feels amazing" Jessie told her as she laughed "But for real in all honesty it was a living hell"

**Huh I see that girl you had me shaking over here. But Jessie I have to ask how is to see all your haters again **

"You just saw how I did Rocky I have plenty to give and if they step up they can get it too" Jessie replied.

**Well let's hope they can keep the peace lets bring back put Tinka and London **

Tinka and London walked out and went towards the stage Tinka sat on the right side of Jessie while London sat on the left.

**Now Tinka we all want to know why Raven **

"Wait what happened to Raven" Jessie asked as she looked at Tinka.

"Raven had got a taste of her own medicine" Tinka told both of them.

"Wait did she start with you" Jessie asked her. "Or did you attack her?"

"Just meet her" Tinka told her.

"I just want no one but Tanisha to tell me" Jessie told everyone as she stood up. "Did Raven get sucker punched"

**She got Bum Rushed **

"That's all I need to know" Jessie told her as she sat back down.

"But it's not like that though" Tinka told her.

"Tell me how can you advocate yourself for bullying but turn around and do the same thing" Jessie told her. "If she came at you, I would've had your back regardless"

**Ok Jessie relax. London, you left the house after Tinka did why? **

"Honestly I didn't want to be in that house and I don't want to see these girls" London replied.

**Ok when you left the house you had left behind some drawings**

"I'm artistic" London told her as she smiled.

**It was Raven as a pig, Alex as a dog and Rocky as a chicken, can you tell us why you drew them like that **

"I drew Raven like that because she needs to lose weight" London told her. "Alex is a dirty dog and Rocky needs a crew to back her up so to me she's a chicken"

Alex looked at London "You think that shit is funny"

"Honestly you are irrelevant to me so you can take a seat" London told her.

**Ladies lets get back on track,** **Well Jessie when you first came to the house you were laid back and chilling what happened**

"Rocky is what happened" Jessie told her.

"Wait what the fuck do I have to do with you arriving" Rocky screamed.

"Bitch don't play dumb with me you came at me in the club saying these bitches plotting against me"

"No I didn't" Rocky told her.

**Hold up ladies I want to see for myself roll the clip**

_**[****London and Tinka was dancing with each other while Alex was dancing with Raven. Rocky pulled Jessie to the side and and walked over to the bar with her.**_

_**"Ok I'm going to keep it real with you these girls here are nothing but bullies and they jump people I just want to give you a heads up because I don't want that to happen to you and I feel like me and you can be friends."she told her and she walked back to the dance floor.**_

_**Jessie sat at the bar and looked at Raven, Tinka, London, and Alex.**_

_**Jessie- Rocky just came over and pulled me to the side and gave me a heads up on people jumping in the house it leaves me wondering if she is the one jumping people and just wants me out the house but I will ask the other girls about this in the house.**_

_**Rocky went over to Raven and Alex"Jessie was just telling me that she doesn't like you Raven and that she was going to beat your ass eventually."she told them.**_

_**Rocky- **To me right now I'm going to play the new girl and get her ass out of here before shit goes down because right now my targets are the four originals and I won't leave here with out a big bang and leave these bitch bleeding.**]**_

"Exactly" Rocky exclaimed.

"Bitch don't get slapped" Jessie told her.

Tinka looked between Jessie and Rocky, she started putting her hair in a bun.

**Jessie and Rocky let's calm down before we get to far. Now Jessie you're close friends with Tinka and London **

"Yeah" Jessie replied as she looked at London and Tinka.

**So When they went out what happened to you because I don't think they really know what happened **

"Let's roll the clip because I want them to see it then hear me explain it" Jessie told Tanisha.

**While Tinka and London were out the house which led to Jessie being in the house by herself let's check out what really started the thing that had Jessie really mad check it out. **

**_[Raven and Alex walking out the house_**

**_Raven- _**_I'm tired of looking at Jessie and it's time to get this girl out my house. _

**_Raven and Alex in the red jeep._**

**_Alex- _**_We're taking Jessie's things and actually doing her a favor like nobody wants you here and right now you look weak._

**_Alex was driving down the street and Raven reached behind her and Alex's seats and pulled out two black bags. Raven put one bag out the window and dumped all of Jessie's clothes on the street, Raven grabbed the other bag and threw it out the window.]_ **

Jessie was shaking her head.

_**[Rocky was upstairs grabbing Jessie's mattress and threw it over the banister. Rocky went downstairs and threw Jessie's bed in the pool. **_

_**Rocky- **Jessie if you want to put your hands on me then do it right now._

**_"JESSIE IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO GO HOME BITCH! GO FLOAT WITH YOUR SHIT IN THE POOL BITCH" Rocky screamed._**

**_Jessie- _**_I'm on London's bed and all of a sudden I hear Rocky calling me out like is this how ya'll doing it now you wanna come at me when my friends are gone. Like really bring your weak asses up here and say it to my face._

**_Teddy just walked in the house "Hello" she screamed._**

**_Rocky came out the kitchen "Hey girl I'm Rocky and you might not want to sit down" she told her._**

**_Teddy looked at her weird._**

**_"Not like that we about to have a fight and I don't want you to get caught in the cross-fire" Rocky explained to her while she was wrapping up her hair in a red bandana._**

**_Raven and Alex walked back in the house. Rocky walked up to them._**

**_"Okay so all we need to do is throw Her stuff in the pool when she's getting it I'll be in the bathroom by the patio waiting for her to come threw, Alex you get some hot sauce and throw it on her, and Raven try to keep her away from the house." she told them._**

**_All three girls went to their areas. Raven went upstairs and grabbed more of Jessie's things and threw them in the pool. Jessie saw Raven come up stairs and take her things._**

**_Jessie- _**_So Raven you think you're a bad girl cause you touching my things well prepare to get your ass whoop._

_****__Jessie got off the bed and followed Raven. Jessie followed Raven outside and saw her things. Jessie went back in the house and came back out with black trash bags. Jessie got in the pool and was fishing her things out the pool and putting them in the bags._

_****__"GO HOME JESSIE" Rocky, Raven, and Alex screamed._

_****__"Your evicted Bitch" Raven exclaimed._

_****__Teddy- __These girls are crazy I'm lucky that I'm not this girl because she looks like she's going to get her ass whooped.**]**_

The audience laughed at that. Jessie threw a dirty look at Teddy.

_**[Alex threw some hot sauce on Jessie's face. **_

_**Raven-** Like I'm really over Jessie girl you look pathetic but we'll see if you stay after this. _

_**"You look like a punk" Alex screamed at Jessie. "That's what you look like"**_

_**Rocky went inside the house.**_

_**"You guys are destroying my shit" Jessie told them.**_

_**Raven and Alex kept throwing things at her.**_

_**"Are you serious" Jessie told them when Alex threw a plate at her.**_

_**Jessie-** Really you want to have a food fight and throw my clothes why don't you throw some at hands ya'll are whack and lame. _

_**Jessie went to the door but Raven was in her way.**_

_**"You're evicted" Raven told her as she grabbed Jessie's hair trying to keep her away from the door.**_

_**"Get off me" Jessie told her as Alex came over.**_

_**Alex backed up and went to go stand at the table.**_

_**"Get away from the door"Raven told her.**_

_**"Get off me" Jessie told her again.**_

_**"Get away from the door" Raven repeated.**_

_**Jessie reached out a rubbed her hand down Raven's face. **_

_**Raven closed her eyes.**_

_**"You want to hit me first" Raven told Jessie as she started punching Jessie in the head.**_

_**Jessie retaliated by swing her fist and hitting Raven in the shoulder area.**_

_**"Get her Raven" Alex screamed.**_

_**Rocky reached out from behind the door and grabbed Jessie by her hair and started punching the back of her head.**_

_**Alex stepped forward and started punching Jessie on her side.**_

_**Jessie tried to cover up her self but her hair was getting pulled.**_

_**Raven was bent over because Jessie had her hair and she was punching Jessie in the face.**_

_**A security guard came and grabbed Jessie trying to stop the other girls assault on her] **_

**Wow Jessie how does it feel to watch that clip**

"I feel like Rocky should've been real if she had a problem with me because Alex and Raven knew, but now I have beef with her, Raven, Alex, and now Teddy.

**Wait why Teddy **

"That bitch just came in the house and she's over there smiling now but if I get up and beat her ass then she'll be mad" Jessie told Tanisha as she looked at her.

"Bitch please you couldn't beat me even if you tried" Teddy told her as she stood up.

"Teddy sit your punk ass down" London told her.

"Naa don't tell her shit" Jessie told her as she stood up.

**Wait what's happening**

"Is there a problem" Teddy asked Jessie when Jessie got in her face.

"Bitch there will be" Jessie told her when she pushed Teddy.

Teddy pushed Jessie back.

Jessie grabbed Teddy's hair and punched her in the back of her head.

Teddy started punching Jessie in the face but her hair was getting in the way.

Jessie was pulling Teddy's hair down and was punching her in the back of the head.

**Hey **

Rocky stood up and grabbed a piece of Jessie's hair.

Jessie saw Rocky pulling her hair and went after Rocky.

Rocky started swing on Jessie, punching her in the face then the neck and finally the forehead.

Security guards came and broke them up.

Rocky and Teddy was escorted off stage into the audience and Jessie had to sit on the stage next to Tanisha and away from Tinka and London.

**OK let's get back on track, So I just got word back that Raven is better and that she's back so Tink and London I don't want no problems so security can escort these two ladies away from the stage and let's bring out Raven **

Raven comes out with her hair straighten, it went from dark brown to very light tan brown, she was wearing a short strapless cotton navy blue dress with cheetah print heels. Raven walked on the stage "I'll just say this I'm a real ass bitch and these weak ass bitches tried to get me out please" she exclaimed as she took a seat next to Alex.

**Welcome back Raven **

"Girl I'm here now so who wants to start" Raven told them as she stood up.

"Bitch sit your ass down" Jessie told her.

**Jessie you left the house after fighting Raven **

"I sure did" Jessie told her.

"Bitch you sneaked attacked me please get your life" Raven told her as she clapped her hands and rolled her neck.

"But bitch you was the one who jumped in my fights that didn't have shit to do with you" Jessie told her.

"But bitch you the one who attacked her before you left" Rocky told her.

"No I didn't just attack her I destroyed you and Alex's things and then I whooped her ass" Jessie exclaimed.

"You ain't shit bitch" Teddy yelled.

Tinka stood up "Bitch who talking to you nobody" she exclaimed as she walked to the edge of the stage.

"Stand up Teddy" Rocky whispered to her.

Teddy stood up.

"Bitch then come do something bitch" Tinka yelled.

"Hoe you ain't shit you left during a photoshoot you dumb ass bitch" Teddy told her.

"What was that bitch" Tinka told her as she was leaning over the stage.

Teddy reached out grabbed Tinka's arm and threw her off the stage.

Tinka bounced off the ground and tried to charge at Teddy but she was being carried out by security. Tinka was struggling in his arms as she was being carried out.

**Ok so we're going to let Tinka calm down, but Jessie and Raven your argument is what started this I want to see what happened roll the tape**

_**[Jessie- **In all honesty all I want to do is fight the three girls who jumped me and just go home already. _

_**Jessie went upstairs and went in Rocky's room.**_

_**Jessie- **Rocky since you want to be a follower and throw my shit in the pool I'll just throw some things on your clothes._

**_Jessie pulled out a bottle of ketchup and started pouring it all over Rocky's clothes. Jessie then went to Alex's room._**

**_Jessie- _**_Alex that hot sauce stung my eyes so I'll just sting your clothes._

**_Jessie went in the room and found Alex's bleach and poured it all over Alex's clothes. Jessie walked in to her room and started packing up her things._**

**_Jessie- _**_The only thing that's on my mind is to leave this house with the biggest bang and not give a fuck what these girls say to me. _

_**The girls walked into the house, all six girls were laughing, Alex and Rocky went upstairs while Teddy, London, Tinka, and Raven all went outside to the patio. Jessie followed them outside and took a seat opposite of Teddy.**_

_**Rocky and Alex screamed and ran outside and started yelling at Jessie. **_

_**"We dropped the beef and you want to destroy our stuff" Alex exclaimed.**_

_**"I didn't know because I didn't go out tonight" Jessie told her. "Well since we dropped the beef let me go talk to Raven"**_

_**Jessie stood up and grabbed three cups. Jessie walked over to the pool where Raven was sitting on the concrete with Tinka having a conversation, while London was in the pool not wearing a bikini bra.**_

_**Jessie- **Raven you had this coming and right now I don;t feel bad for what I'm about to do to you._

_**Jessie walked over to Raven and Tinka.**  
_

_**"Hey you guys I just wanted to cheers to us ending the beef" Jessie told them as she gave them Raven and Tinka a cup. "Cheers to the baddest season yet"**_

_**"Cheers" Tinka exclaimed.**_

_**"The Bad Girls Club Season 1" Jessie exclaimed as she raised her hand.**_

_**"The Bad Girls regardless I don't five a fuck" Raven exclaimed as she drank from her cup.**_

_**Jessie brought her hand back down and reached out and grabbed Raven's ponytail, and punched her in the face. Raven was shocked and tried to Jessie off of her. Jessie kept punching Raven in the face.**_

_**"Wait what the fuck is going on" Tinka exclaimed.**_

_**"Jessie what the fuck man" London exclaimed from the pool.**_

_**Jessie yanked Raven by her ponytail and started punching her in the head, Jessie fell and Raven started pulling Jessie's hair.**_

_**"Jessie really" Tinka exclaimed.**_

_**Raven pushed her self up and was bent over Jessie, Raven started punching Jessie in the side of her head.**_

_**"Chill" Tinka exclaimed.**_

_**"Jessie stop" London yelled as she stood up in the pool.**_

_**Two security guards ran out the house and headed to the pool area. Teddy, Alex, and Rocky saw the security guards and ran from the patio to the pool area.**_

_**Raven was still punching Jessie in the head.**_

_**"What the fuck is going on?" Tinka exclaimed.**_

_**"Jessie stop it" London exclaimed.**_

_**"Chill" Tinka exclaimed**_

_**The security guards grabbed Raven and tried to get her off Jessie but Jessie was pulling Raven's hair and started kicking and punching Raven in the head.**_

_**"Stop" Tinka exclaimed as she tried to get to Jessie.**_

_**"Stop" London exclaimed.**_

_**Raven was trying to punch Jessie but she couldn't see because Jessie was pulling her hair. Jessie was still punching and kicking at Raven's head.**_

_**Teddy- **I'm just shocked, I'm just completely shocked, I don;t know what's going on._

**_Raven tried to punch at Jessie but was missing._**

**_Teddy- _**_I'm confused, I need answers._

**_A security guard grabbed Tinka and tried to move her out the way so he can grab Jessie._**

**_"Jessie" Alex exclaimed._**

**_Jessie was getting pulled by her shirt by Raven so she she started punching Raven harder._**

**_"Don't jump in" London exclaimed._**

**_"I don't give a fuck" Alex exclaimed._**

**_Raven grabbed Jessie's face and started punching her in the head._**

**_"Jessie what the fuck do you think you're doing bitch" Alex exclaimed as she tried to get threw security._**

**_Jessie stood up and was still punching at Raven. Raven was pulling Jessie's hair._**

**_Alex tried to kick Jessie, but security guards were blocking her path._**

**_"What the fuck ya'll" London exclaimed._**

**_Tinka was in between Jessie and Raven trying to break their grips on each other's hair. _**

**_"Chill! Chill! Chill!" Tinka exclaimed as Jessie was still pulling Raven's hair._**

**_"Let go" Rocky exclaimed._**

**_Alex was trying to get out of security's grip on her waist._**

**_Jessie had let Raven's hair go "Bitch it ain't never over"_**

**_"I beat your ass again! And I beat your ass again" Raven exclaimed._**

**_Tinka- _**_I'm so hysterical right now I don't even know what's going on. Like Jessie we dropped the beef and you betrayed me and London like that.**]**_

**Wow Jessie you attacked Raven **

"Hold up I will say this the fight happened because Raven would tell me 'Oh I don't have a problem with you' and when she gets around Alex and Rocky she says 'that bitch is weak she ain't shit', so my question is why you talked all that shit" Jessie exclaimed.

"Bitch you attacked her and then you go sent home bitch please" Alex scoffed at her.

"Was I talking to you or was I talking the Raven" Jessie told her.

"Bitch you sneaked attacked her and then you wanted to talk shit" Rocky told her,

"Bitch I'm not about to go there with you" Jessie told her.

Tinka came back and she walked back on the stage and took a seat.

**Welcome Back Tinka, so London and Tinka you two was close to Jessie how does make you feel that the girl that's you friend would do something like that. **

"Honestly it hurts me because like you saw in the clip I was really upset and then to top it off she was sent home she broke my trust and I can't like really be comfortable around at the time but I moved on from that fight and it's in the past" London told her.

**Tinka.**

Tinka had tears in her eyes.

**Tinka babe what's wrong **

"I feel hurt and confused as to why Jessie would do that but then again here she is in front of me and I don't honestly feel like I know her.

**Jessie how does that make you feel that you hurted both of your friends in the house **

"The fight between me and Raven happened yeah I know what it might've looked like but do I care absolutely not, but to hear my friends say they are hurt from what I did makes me feel bad" Jessie told her.

Jessie stood up and walked to Tinka.

"I'm sorry if I hurted you in any type of way" Jessie told her.

Tinka stood up and gave Jessie a hug.

**Let's give them around of applause for that **

Jessie returned the hug and then she did the same to London and went back to her seat by Tanisha.

**Now that we have that out the way you girls went to the ATL **

"Oh god" Tinka exclaimed as she put her hand over her face.

**Yep Tinka the trip that you showed your true colors to these girls, Let's check out Tinka's breakdown**

**_[Inside the limo Tinka was looking at Teddy and put her hair in a ponytail._**

_**London was starting to look between Tinka and Teddy.**_

_**Tinka- **I had fights with London._

_**[Tinka grabbed London's hair and London swung Tinka to the ground and punched her]**_

_**Tinka-** I had my fights with Alex._

_**[Alex was being held back and she fell when Tinka tried to hit her]**_

_**Tinka- **And I had my fights with Rocky._

_**[Rocky picked up Tinka and rammed her into the door Tinka grabbed Rocky by her hair and swung her to the ground.]  
**_

_**Tinka- But Teddy next time you come at me You Will Regret It Bitch!.**_

_**Tinka was stroking her ponytail while looking at Teddy.**_

_**Rocky looked at Tinka "Tinka you alright?" she asked her.**_

_**Tinka got up out her seat and tried to punch Teddy but she was grabbed by London and Rocky, and she was forced back down "Bitch you want to throw looks at me like I'm dumb then do something" she told her as she was trying to get out of London's and Rocky's grip.**_

_**Teddy looked at Tinka and shook her head.**_

_**Teddy- **Tinka you look like a crazy bitch and you don't need to be here in Atlanta but we only have a two more days here._

_**The limo pulled into the driveway and the girls got out and went inside.**_

_**Tinka was still being held down by Rocky and London.**_

_**Tinka- **Teddy I'll let you side but next time I won't let no one get in my way of slapping you._

_**Tinka walked inside the house and went to bed.] **_

**Tinka **

"She shouldn't have tried me" Tinka told her.

Teddy rolled her eyes.

**Hold up there's more of this little meltdown that Tinka has check out the rest of the clip**

_**[ ****Rocky grabbed Tinka and took her to the side.**_

_**"Honestly I don't want you and Teddy to fight because that's my girl and you trying to attack her is going well with me" she told her.**_

_**Tinka nodded her head "I completely understand that but this is how I feel about her and when you haven't been here for a ong time I can understand you don't trust the people around but it doesn't give you the right to judge a person" she told her.**_

_**"But when have she ever judged you for you to attack her like that?" Rocky questioned her.**_

_**"When I was talking to Jenn last night" Tinka told her..**_

_**"You are think too much into the situation"Rocky stated.**_

_**Tinka walked away from Rocky "Fuck this shit"she told her."Let that Bitch touch me and I will fuck her up"**_

_**Teddy- **I look over and I see Tinka yelling at Rocky and Rocky trying to talk to Tinka, like I'm tired of Tinka right now and since she wants to charge at me in the limo then I'll show her how to really get at someone. _

_**Teddy takes off and shoves Tinka to the ground.**_

_**Tinka- **What. The. Fuck._

_**Tinka got up and turned around, Tinka took a step back and started to punch Teddy in the face. Teddy pulled some of Tinka's hair and started to punch her. Tinka slung Teddy to the ground and started to punch her in the head. Two guys ran over to them and tried to break them up. One guy pulled Tinka as the other on pulled Teddy.**_

_**Tinka felt arms go around her waist and pulled Teddy's hair hard and started to punch her harder. Teddy was trying to cover her head while the boy who had her tried to pull her away from Tinka. Rocky ran over to them and tried to break Tinka's grip on Teddy's hair. When she did Tinka was carried away outside.**_

_**"You call yourself a bad girl yeah right you dumb bitch" Teddy yelled at her as Rocky was trying to calm her down.**_

_**{BGC:Miami}**_

_**"Bitch you want to talk shit come do something then" Tinka yelled as she was being escorted.**_

_**Jennifer walked towards Tinka "What the hell just happened in there?" she asked her.**_

_**"That bitch wants to attack me! Hell to the no I'll go home right the fuck now if I have to" Tinka told her.**_

_**Tinka tried to run around the Jennifer and go towards Teddy but was grabbed by the boy from earlier.**_

_**Tinka started to struggle in his arms "Bitch you want to attack me then come do it again you weak ass bitch" Tinka yelled.**_

_**Jennifer shook her head and walked to the backyard to check up on Teddy, when she got back there she saw Teddy flipping over the table with the snacks as she tried to get to Tinka.**_

_**"Let that Bitch come back here and fight me since she wants to put her hands on me" Teddy told the girls.**_

_**London walked away and went to go check up on Tinka.**_

_**"You stupid ass bitch" Tinka yelled from the front.**_

_**Teddy tried to charge threw everyone and get to the gate but was grabbed by Rocky and Raven "Get off me" she told them.**_

_**"Bitch I would fuck you up right now" Teddy yelled.**_

_**"Then fuck me up then! Fuck me up then you stupid bitch" Tinka yelled as she ran into the backyard but was grabbed around the waist by London.**_

_**Tinka got out of London's grip and charged at Teddy. Tinka grabbed Teddy by her hair and threw her to the ground and started to punch her in the head. Teddy started to kick and tried to get Tinka off her. Tinka grabbed one of Teddy's legs and dragged her across the grass and started to punch her in the face.**_

_**Tinka kept dragging Teddy across the grass punching her. Teddy reached out and tried to grab Tinka's started to pull Teddy by her hair and punch her in the head while Teddy was trying to get up. The girls tried to get Tinka off of Teddy before someone calls the cops on them .**_

_**"Don't touch me" Tinka told them as she had Teddy by her hair and Teddy had Tinka by her hair.**_

_**London ignored Tinka and tried to break Tinka's grip on Teddy's hair while Rocky tried to break Teddy's grip on Tinka's hair. When they got them separated London grabbed Tinka and took her to the SUV and they went back to the mansion while Rocky held Teddy down.**_

_**[BGC:Miami]**_

_**In the SUV, Tinka was putting her hair in a bun, and she was looking at London "I told you not to touch me" she told her.**_

_**London looked at her and shook her head "Tinka don't start with me, The reason I grabbed you was because we said we were going to drop the beef with them but you fighting Teddy, the girl who look the weakest, isn't cool" she told her.**_

_**Tinka nodded her head "Still Teddy now knows she has an enemy in the house and I dare her to step to me now" she told her.**_

_**London shook her head.**_

_**London- **Tinka is very heated from the fight and I'm trying to calm her down and right now I hope that when the other girls come home that Teddy is not going to pop off at Tinka._

_**The SUV pulled up into the mansion and Tinka and London got out and went inside the mansion.**_

_**Tinka went upstairs while London sat on the couch.**_

_**{BGC:Miami}  
**_

_**Teddy was struggling in Rocky's grip "No get the fuck off me" she told her.**_

_**Raven came over "Rocky what the fuck happened over here Jenn is over there blowing a gasket and Alex is trying to calm her down" she asked her.**_

_**Rocky sighed and she let Teddy go "Tinka and Teddy got into it and Tinka and London left" she told her.**_

_**Raven shook her head and went to go help Alex with Jennifer.**_

_**After they got Jennifer calmed down the girls told her goodbye and went outside where they saw the SUV waiting for them.**_

_**The girls got in and the SUV took off towards the mansion.**_

_**{BGC:Miami}**_

_**When the SUV pulled up into the driveway, Alex and Raven got out and went to go check on Tinka while Rocky was still trying to keep Teddy away from Tinka.**_

_**"Round two! Bitch what's up"yelled Tinka as she she came outside.**_

_**Rocky stood in front of Teddy "Tinka go inside" she told her.**_

_**London and Raven came out and grabbed Tinka, when they did Rocky took Teddy inside the house and upstairs.**_

_**Rocky- **Tomorrow night is our last night in Atlanta and I don't won't no drama during the day._

_**Rocky took Teddy in her room put Teddy in the bed, she walked out the room to go check on Tinka, when she got downstairs she saw Raven, Alex, and London try to stop Tinka from throwing things.**_

_**"No bring that bitch back down here" she told them as she threw a vase.] **_

**Tinka I'm a little worried about you during the time in Atlanta girl **

"No like honestly I was ready for another trip and for Atlanta to come out the blue made me happy and then we met Jenn and then all the shit started" Tinka told her.

**Teddy what is it about Jennifer that you didn't like **

"No it's not that I didn't like her it was just that she is from FF so I'm thinking why the fuck is a pregnant lady doing here instead of resting" Teddy told her.

**Teddy I'm a keep it real because that's how I do, Tinka had nothing do with you and the Jenn situation. **

"Yes she did" Teddy exclaimed as she stood up. "Tinka was the one being all happy"

"Bitch don't start because you saw what I did when I couldn't get to you but now I don't have to worry" Tinka exclaimed as she stood up.

"I just want to know something" Raven exclaimed.

Everyone looked at her.

"Tinka got mad because we jumped Jessie but bitch were was you at the first time we did it" Raven exclaimed as she looked at Tinka.

**I have to agree with that one Tinka **

"Bitch I was standing on the stairs" Tinka told her.

"Bitch no you were over there worrying about London when Jessie was getting jumped" Raven told her as she stood up.

**Tinka on some real ass shit you were only helping London **

Raven walked towards Tinka.

"You didn't have that bitches back" Raven told her as she got in Tinka's face.

"Get out my face" Tinka told her.

"I'm in your damn face now do something" Raven told her.

Tinka looked at Raven.

"That's what I thought" Raven exclaimed as she walked back to her seat "That bitches her crew to have her back"

Tinka stood up "Bitch I don;t need no one to have my back I don't need anyone to start shit for me to finish"

"Bitch you still didn't have her back though" Raven told her.

Tinka stood in front of Raven "I fought you already and I'm not scared to fight you again" Tinka told her.

"Bitch you're gonna, she's gonna" Raven exclaimed.

Tinka socked Raven in the jaw. Raven pulled Tinka by her hair and started punching her in the face. Tinka pushed Raven back and started punched her in the face harder. Security guards came and grabbed Tinka off of Raven. Tinka was escorted to the side of the stage. Raven fixed her hair and sat back down.

**Ladies lets take a seat you girls obviously have alot of beef but we have another bad girl and this girl sure knows a lot about being honest let's bring out Cece**

Cece comes out wearing a strapless hot pink silk dress with open toed heels on.

_**[Cece. Age:22. Nickname: The Fiery Redhead. Hometown: Chicago,Illinois**__"I would like to call myself the HBIC: Head Bitch In Charge, I prove myself to be a bad girl I have problems like everyone one but do I fight because of it no i can deal with my issues like a mature person, I was raised by a single mother and I give my props to any mother who raised their own child or children being single, when i'm around it's either my way or the highway."_

_**Cece sighed"I'm tired of the bullshit Raven has to say about Dina she is like a sister to me now along with Tinka and******__ if anyone has a problem with what is going on between me and Dina come address me on some real shit then instead of being a punk ass bitch about__ it!_"she yelled.

_**Cece took her drink and threw it all over Raven and Raven threw her drink all over Cece] **_

**Boo you look cute**

Cece walked towards Tanisha and gave her a hug. Cece sat down next to Jessie. Rocky and Tinka walked back on the stage.

**Welcome Cece **

"Hi Tanisha" Cece told her.

**So Cece how does it feel to see all your haters again **

"It feels amazing watching all the shit talking and nobody doing nothing" Cece told her.

**Well Cece who do you as of right now have the biggest beef with right now **

"I would have to say Rocky" Cece replied.

**Why **

"The day that I left the house who did I talk to with my problems Raven, Rocky was too busy being a hoe to notice that I was upset" Cece told her.

"Bitch are you kidding me" Rocky exclaimed.

"Bitch I'm dead serious you a punk and a hoe so get over it" Cece told her.

**Cece why you so heated **

"It's just that me seeing Rocky and Raven in the same area now makes me want to slap both of them and just ignore them but if I do I know that we got some jump-a-hoes on this stage" Cece told her.

**Well Cece **

"Can I say something" Cece asked.

**Yeah **

Cece stood up and sat down between Raven and Rocky "Is it alright if I sit right here"

**What's going on well uuhhhmm Rocky your face had a date with Cece's heel how did that make you feel **

"It made me feel disrespected, coming from a girl who says she has alot of class to throw a shoe makes you look like the rest of us" Rocky explained.

Cece rolled her eyes and she stood up.

**Wait let's not do this right now **

"Rocky since you want to question my genuinity then stand up then" Cece told her.

Rocky looked at Cece confused.

"Bitch because you talked shit about all these girls and yet you friends with them, you come here talking like you have class when you don't" Cece told her as she leaned over Rocky,"And right now bitch I don't give a fuck" she exclaimed "I don't give a" Cece swung her fist out and hit Rocky a side the head and started punching her in the head. Rocky tried to hit back her hair was getting pulled. Cece pulled out a strand of Rocky's weave and was hitting Rocky with it. Raven tried to stop Cece but she stopped when she saw a security guard

A security guard came and grabbed Cece around the waist.

Cece was struggling in the security's guard grasp as he carried her off stage to the side.

Cece was getting fixed up. Rocky rubbed her hair back.

**Ok Let's calm down and make sure that Cece's alright. Rocky you good. **

Rocky walked of stage and went backstage.

**Wait where she's going **

"She's going to go put some more weave in her head" Raven told her.

**You girls came prepared today, did I know that FF Bad Girls Would Be Like Oxygen's then I would've stayed my ass at the Reunion in the audience **

The audience laughed at Tanisha.

Rocky came back and sat down next to Raven and Cece sat down by Jessie.

**Cece so let's get down to you and your time in the house **

Cece looked at her.

**I just want to say what made you turn against Rocky **

"Like I said in my interview it rubbed me the wrong way when Rocky tackled Raven and for someone to do that to someone is wrong because the person can get a concussion" Cece told her.

"Bitch are you kidding me you didn't even like her" Rocky exclaimed.

"Bitch shut your ass up" Cece told her.

**Before things get heated up let's check out the falling out of a beautiful friendship **

_**[**__**Cece- **So tonight we're going to a club called **RELEASE **and this time I'm not feeling up to dance when Rocky did some crazy shit to Raven back in Cabo._

_**The limo pulled up in front of the club and they got out the limo. They walked ahead of the line towards the club and directly through the doors and they separated Alex, Tinka, London, and Rocky went to the dance floor while Raven and Cece went to the bar.**_

_**Raven looked at Cece"Why are you sitting by me when your friends are over there dancing "she asked her.**_

_**Cece takes a deep breath"I think it was wrong for Rocky to attack you like that after you was escorted outside the club to me it was unnecessary and nobody deserves to be tackled like that out of the ordinary"she told her.**_

_**Cece- **Rocky right now I feel like that you were dead wrong for doing that to Raven like yeah I don't like her but you don't see me tackling her like that when she can possibly get a concussion like you don't do that to someone ever and if you think that it is alright then I officially wipe my hands clean of you._

_**Cece walked out the club towards the waiting limo and gets in.**_

_**Three hours later it was time for the club to close and all the girls walked out the club and headed towards the limo when the opened the door they saw Cece already in there waiting for them.**_

_**"Cece why were you in here sitting by yourself"asked Rocky**_

_**Cece rolled her eyes at Rocky and crossed her arms. Rocky looked taken back and just ignores Cece. When the door to the limo closed it pulled off and headed towards the mansion.**_

_**{BGC:Miami}**_

_**Inside the limo Cece was throwing glares at Rocky. Rocky noticed the looks Cece was throwing at her and sat up and looked at Cece"I'm tired of you giving me looks Cece so what's your damn problem?"she asked her.**_

_**"Ok Rocky since you want to be so damn hard I don't like how you handled the situation with Raven outside the club"Cece told her.**_

_**Rocky looked at Cece like she was crazy"Are you fucking kidding me right now Cece you was the main one who always talked shit about Raven but never do anything but when someone else does it you want to bitch at the person for no damn reason"she told her.**_

_**Cece reached over Tinka and London"Bitch I'm saying something right now because nobody deserve what you did and the problem would have been let go if you didn't run out that damn club"yelled Cece.**_

_**Everyone looked at Cece like she was going psycho."Bitch if you have a problem with it address me right now then you weak ass bitch" Rocky told her.**_

_**Cece punched Rocky in the Face and then she was pushed back by Tinka"whoa whoa whoa"she exclaimed"We ain't about ti have any if that right now not when I'm sitting right here"she told them.**_

_**Cece took her heels off. Rocky looked at her"Bitch you really want to go there with me Cece are you serious Right now" Cece threw one of her heels at Rocky. Rocky reached over and tried to swing at Cece but she was getting pushed backed by London and Tinka. The limo pulled into the the driveway of the mansion.**_

_**All the girls got out except for Cece who stayed in the limo. Rocky was struggling trying to get out of Tinka's and London's grip around her waist."No let me the fuck go because I'm not going let no punk ass bitch talk shit and then throw her shoe at me and let her get away with it"she yelled.****]**_

**CeeeeCeee Boo I have to say girl you had me worried because of what happened you raised out like a bat from hell and attacked your friend. **

"It's just that I've seen people fight like that hell we all seen one person who wasn't scared to be herself and she got sent home." Cece told the girls.

**But you been in fights before this right **

"Yeah it's just after Ivy left I started seeing Rocky's true colors, she's a bully, manipulator and a hoe" Cece explained.

The audience had 'ooohhhhh' at that.

**Well let's bring out our next bad girl she sure had a bad example but she is here, Ivy come on out girl **

Ivy comes out from back stage.

_**[Ivy. Age:24. Nickname: The Feisty Diva. Hometown: Denver,Colorado.**__"I've been picked on about my size in high school and ever since then I had a backbone, I choose when to show my crazy side not when another bitch is in my face popping off and trying to annoy know, when I walk into the building you're gonna notice me I'm like the biggest person in the room but hey I was blessed with this body and I'm going to work it but don't ever use my weight against me in a argument."_

_****__Ivy reached the last step Rocky grabbed her hair and slung around and started to punch her in the face. A security guard came and tried to break them up. Ivy stood up and started to deck Rocky in the head when the security guard tried to grab her. Ivy slam Rocky into the ground and got on top of her and started to punch her in the face. Rocky was throwing punches and struggling trying to get from under Ivy. Rocky grabbed a hold of Ivy's head and threw it the side making Ivy get beside her. Two security guards came and each grabbed Ivy and Rocky trying to help the other security guard out. Rocky grabbed a hold on Ivy's hair and Ivy grabbed some of Rocky's hair when the security guards got them separated Ivy had pieces of Rocky's hair in her closed fist and Rocky had strands of Ivy's weave in her hand._

_****__Rocky threw her cup of water at Ivy. Ivy reached over and grabbed Rocky's hair but when Cece tried to break her grip on Rocky's hair Rocky punched her in the face. Rocky tried to move away and she landed on the carpet of the limo as Tinka tried to keep Ivy away by laying down on her."Chill Chill Chill"yelled Tinka as she tried to push Ivy away but Rocky had her hair."Let my hair go"Ivy told Rocky. The limo pulled over as security guards try to grab Rocky and pull her out the window but she won't let Ivy's hair go."Let **GO**"yelled Raven."**Both of ya'll Let Go**". When Rocky let Ivy's hair go the guards pulled her pout the car along with Tinka. Cece was sitting in the limo trying to think about what just happened."Fuck you Cece you wanna let that punk ass Bitch punch me in the face! Bitch I'll knock you the fuck out"yelled Ivy. Cece got out the limo ignoring Ivy as she keeps got back in the limo as the producers called a cab for Cece and Rocky to take back to the mansion._

_****__Rocky found Ivy in the corridor where you go to the rooms are at and they got in each other's face then Ivy pushed Rocky and Rocky pushed Ivy back and Ivy put her hand in Rocky's face Rocky grabbed Ivy by her head and swung her around and Raven runs to where they are and grabs Rocky by her neck and punches her in the head while Ivy tries to swing on Rocky too. Cece grabs Raven as Rocky and Ivy are throwing each other around and Rocky pulls Ivy by her hair and falls. Alex comes and grabs Raven trying to hold her back as she tried to lunge at Cece. In the room where Ivy and Rocky where Ivy security guards tried to break them up. Rocky grabbed a hold on Ivy's hair and pulled out all her weave and fell down as Ivy pulled her hair. Ivy punched Rocky in the face and that's when the guards had got them separated._

_****__Ivy goes upstairs and grabs her things and walks back downstairs out the door towards a van. She put her things in the back of the van and got in when she closed the door the van took off towards the airport]_

Ivy's hair was very long and brown with light brown tips, she wearing a sparkling short navy blue based silver sparkle dress and red sneakers.

**Ivy welcome **

"I'm a just say this once, I'm a do a spin then I'm wrapping up my hair" Ivy told them. Ivy spun around and put her hair in a ponytail then pulled out a bandana and wrapped it around her hair, and pulled out the ponytail and put it to the side.

"Bitch shut up" Rocky exclaimed.

Ivy finished her wrapping her hair and walked towards Rocky. Cece stood up and tried to keep Ivy away from Rocky.

**Ivy Ivy Ivy let me talk to come on over here. **

"Bitch come here in lime you a motherfucking joke" Ivy exclaimed a she sat down on the couch to Tanisha's right.

**So I see you looking nice **

"Yes" Ivy told her.

**But Ivy I have to know it's something about you that I can relate to and it's not in the size category, you remind me of myself when I was in the bad girls club house.**

Ivy nodded her head.

**So let's get right on track, Ivy it was you who made Rocky public enemy #1 in the house, can you tell me why**

"Yeah, when Rocky came in the house I didn't just feel some type of bad vibe from her, I just didn't like her" Ivy exclaimed.

"You didn't even like me before I got there" Rocky exclaimed.

"But I don't fuck around to get on things" Ivy exclaimed.

"Bitch you mad because I can do something that your fat ass can't" Rocky told her as she sat up.

**Rocky now that's below- **

"No don't I just gotta handle something real quick" Ivy told Tanisha as she stood up.

**Wait handle what **

"Run up" Ivy exclaimed as she walked towards Rocky "Run the fuck up because I've been afraid of you all season right!" she yelled.

Security guards was holding Ivy back.

"Bitch you are literally twice the body size of me" Rocky exclaimed a she stood up behind the bodyguards.

"Then run it then" Ivy exclaimed as she tried to punched Rocky threw the gap between the bodyguards.

Ivy walked back over to her seat and sat back down.

"Bitch you ain't shit" Rocky exclaimed as she sat down.

"Bitch I don't have to be shit" Ivy told her.

**Hey we are gonna take some time and breathe but my question now that have you out here. Ivy who do you have beef with now. **

"I have beef with Rocky obviously, I have beef with Alex, and Raven" Ivy explained.

**Why do you have beef with Alex. **

"Because me and Alex both came up with a plan to take out Cece and Raven but instead when we was talking she was thugging in her interview playing me saying that she is going to send me home" Ivy told her.

"When have I ever said that" Alex questioned her.

"Bitch we were plotting against Raven and Cece and I find out you want me out the house." Ivy told her.

"Bitch what do you expect people to do when they see your fat ass" Rocky told her.

The audience 'OOOHHHHH'

**Rocky that was low **

Ivy stood up and walked over to Rocky "Stand the fuck up because I'm about to whoop your motherfucking ass" she told her as she got in Rocky's face

* * *

**Next Time on Part 3 of Bad Girls Club Miami Reunion:**

_**[Dina walks out]**_

_**[Ivy throwing cranberry juice and fighting Rocky and Raven] **_

_**[Cece pulling Rocky to the ground and started punching her in the head]**_

_**[Cece socking Alex in the face]**_

_**[Dina standing over Raven punching her in the head]**_

_**[Teddy fighting Dina]**_

_**[Rocky pushing Dina and Dina punching her]**_


	15. Reunion Part 3

**Last Time on Part 2 of of a 3 part Bad Girl Reunion, Bad Girls, Jessie, Cece, and Ivy come on he stage with alot of tension ready to burst. Jessie came and she fought Rocky. Raven is back and she is ready to burst, right before Cece comes out and fights Rocky. Tinka had enough of Teddy's mouth and started to exchange words with her. Teddy threw Tinka off the stage which lef to Tinka trying to get back at her. Tinka and Raven had an argument which led to Tinka socking Raven in the jaw. Ivy comes out and she is receiving low blows from Rocky.**

**This time on Part 3 of a 3 part Bad Girl Reunion, Ivy confronts Rocky, and Ivy explains why she didn't like Rocky in the house. Alex exclaimed some few words which leads to an altercation between her and Cece. Dina walks out and exchanges some words with London and, while a shocking surprise occurs fro the end of the reunion.**

**_[Bold Italics]- Clips_**

**Bold- Tanisha Thomas**

**_Girls-_**_ Interview_

_**So**** I'm going to explain the reunion when it's just bold it's Tanisha talking or yelling so and when you see these [] it means that is a clip showing so the reunion**_

* * *

**_["Run up" Ivy exclaimed as she walked towards Rocky "Run the fuck up because I've been afraid of you all season right!" she yelled._**

_**Security guards was holding Ivy back.**_

_**"Bitch you are literally twice the body size of me" Rocky exclaimed a she stood up behind the bodyguards.**_

_**"Then run it then" Ivy exclaimed as she tried to punched Rocky threw the gap between the bodyguards.**_

_**Ivy walked back over to her seat and sat back down.**_

_**"Bitch you ain't shit" Rocky exclaimed as she sat down.**_

_**"Bitch I don't have to be shit" Ivy told her.**_

_**"I have beef with Rocky obviously, I have beef with Alex, and Raven" Ivy explained.**_

_**"Because me and Alex both came up with a plan to take out Cece and Raven but instead when we was talking she was thugging in her interview playing me saying that she is going to send me home" Ivy told her.**_

_**"When have I ever said that" Alex questioned her.**_

_**"Bitch we were plotting against Raven and Cece and I find out you want me out the house." Ivy told her.**_

_**"Bitch what do you expect people to do when they see your fat ass" Rocky told her.**_

_**The audience 'OOOHHHHH'**_

* * *

Ivy stood up and walked over to Rocky "Stand the fuck up because I'm about to whoop your motherfucking ass"

Rocky looked at her and rolled her eyes.

Ivy pulled Rocky by her hair and slung her on the ground.

Rocky tried to swing but she couldn't.

Ivy started punching Rocky in the face and then she slung Rocky off stage.

"You stupid bitch" Tinka exclaimed as she walked from behind the stage onto the stage.

**Hey hey what happened**

"That bitch wanna catch someone off guard" Tinka told her as she sat down.

"Bitch you deserved it" Alex exclaimed.

"Bitch shut the fuck up" Tinka told her.

**Hey I run this reunion right now and Tinka I need you to calm down**

"Fine" Tinka replied.

**Ok ladies now that we are almost done I would like to know how was Cabo**

"It was alright" Raven told her.

"We had no problem with it" Cece told her.

"I had a blast" Ivy told her.

**Ivy I want to check out the clip where you kept messing with Rocky boo**

_**[Ivy looked at Rocky"Bitch shut your ugly ass mouth before I do it for ya"she told her.**_

**_Everyone looked at Ivy."Why do you always want to come at me?"asked Rocky._**

**_Ivy sat up"Bitch I don't like you!"she yelled."Like you aren't here to be our friend ,my friend was the girl you replaced and I'll be damned if you think I'll give you respect."yelled Ivy._**

_**Rocky threw her cup of water at Ivy. Ivy reached over and grabbed Rocky's hair but when Cece tried to break her grip on Rocky's hair Rocky punched her in the face. Rocky tried to move away and she landed on the carpet of the limo as Tinka tried to keep Ivy away by laying down on her."Chill Chill Chill"yelled Tinka as she tried to push Ivy away but Rocky had her hair."Let my hair go"Ivy told Rocky. The limo pulled over as security guards try to grab Rocky and pull her out the window but she won't let Ivy's hair go**.**"**_**Let** **GO**_"**yelled Raven**._"**Both of ya'll Let Go**"_. **When Rocky let Ivy's hair go the guards pulled her pout the car along with Tinka. Cece was sitting in the limo trying to think about what just happened."Fuck you Cece you wanna let that punk ass Bitch punch me in the face! Bitch I'll knock you the fuck out"yelled Ivy. Cece got out the limo ignoring Ivy as she keeps got back in the limo as the producers called a cab for Cece and Rocky to take back to the mansion.]**_

**Ivy we all want to know what is it about Rocky that you don't like**

"It's not like I don't like her because she's skinny, but when someone keeps throwing low blows at you about your weight what can you do" Ivy told her.

"I agree like everyday Rocky would talk mad shit about Ivy's weight" Cece told her.

"Cece bitch you need to shut your ass up" Raven told her.

**Hold up ladies we need to breathe and calm down, Raven what makes you so mad at Cece**

"I just don't like the fact how she can be real but turns her back on her friend" Raven exclaimed as she stood "Coming from the person who tormented your friend bitch you didn't even had her back then"

"Raven I'm a need you to take your seat" Cece told her.

"No bitch you never had her back until she got into that fight with London" Raven told her "At the end of the day you didn't have the bitches back and you sit right there thinking you real when your not"

"Raven first of all bitch you don't know shit" Cece told her.

"She's right Cece you never had Dina's back until me and her got into that fight" London exclaimed.

"No I didn't and I can admit that" Cece told her.

"But you still fake though" Rocky told her.

"Hold up" Cece told the girls as she stood up "Don't try to play me like I'm weak, or fake because I'm not me and Dina had a conversation and ya'll don't know shit about me and her"

**Cece I need you to take a seat and not pop off on anyone right now, Ok Cece when you left the house can you never got to tell Tinka goodbye **

"Hold up, when I left that house, I was no where around the girls to say goodbye and in all honesty I was closer to Dina then I am with Tinka" Cece exclaimed.

"But bitch you wanna come here and say you're Tinka's friend but you didn't even say goodbye" London exclaimed.

"You wanna sit over there talking shit but yet you want throw them hands" Cece exclaimed.

London sat up "What you gonna do?"

"Let me tell you something" Cece told her as she stood up "You wasn't even friends with this bitch to begin with you a back stabber"

"Who the fuck did I back stab?" London exclaimed.

Cece was leaning over London "Bitch you threw Alex under the bus and then you want to be friends with Tinka after he socked her in her face"

London looked at Cece.

**Cece are you gonna pop off because you're mad close to me right now **

"No I'm not because this bitch is talking mad shit and she's not doing nothing" Cece exclaimed.

"Bitch you the one is looking like a fool" London exclaimed.

"Bitch you a damn joke" Cece told her as she went back to her seat.

**Tinka I'm confused why are you quiet right now **

"Obviously it's hard for me to choose between the girls who I am friends with" Tinka told her._  
_

"But Tinka are you kidding me that bitch never told you goodbye" London told her.

"But I see it from her view though" Tinka told her "When me and Tinka got arrested where was you?"

* * *

"I'm not that type of girl, if you roll with me then you can have all the perks that come with it"

**#DANIELLA GOT A PROMO **

* * *

"What the fuck do you mean" London exclaimed.

"Bitch you didn't have her back neither" Cece exclaimed as she stood up.

London stood up "Cece I'm about tired of you" she exclaimed "If you ain't gonna do something sit your punk ass down"

Tinka stood in front of London blocking Cece's path.

**Cece have a seat boo **

Cece ignored Tanisha and tried to walk up to London "Bitch pop off then"

Tinka tried to go make Cece sit down.

**Tinka I honestly feel bad for you, but I don't understand how you can come out here and just be quiet**

"I know but here the thing I never claimed to be perfect on this show but I'll admit I'm sticking up for myself when I should've did that during the whole season instead of the last couple of weeks" Tinka told them.

"That's why I don't understand why these two bitches came out for no reason! Like what the fuck" Raven told exclaimed. Rocky nodded her head.

"I thought you would come and attack my ass" London told them.

"London really you knew that shit was gonna happen" Raven told her.

"But I didn't expect Rocky to try and jump in" London exclaimed.

"I didn't come after you I said 'London what the fuck is going on" Raven told her.

"You came at me like this" London told her as she stood up and flailed her arms.

"No you posted up" Rocky told her "And said 'You want to fight' Like what the fuck"

"That's what I thought" London told her.

"You have to admit there was a lot of things going on and people were getting messed with and it didn't help when Rocky tried to jump me" Tinka told her.

"Tinka you made people want to mess you because your FAKE you deserved to get picked on" Alex told her.

Cece stood up and got in front of Alex "No one deserves to be picked on nobody" she told her.

"I say she does" Alex told her.

"Nobody Does" Cece told her.

"Then why you got that damn shirt on" Tinka told her. "Take that shirt off"

Alex got up "Take it off me then" she told her.

Cece got in front of Alex trying to block her from Tinka "No you're not going to fight her"

"You're not security" Alex told Cece as she went around her. "And I'm not scared of you"

Cece looked at the girls "She is ridiculous right now you guys" she walked back to her seat " She being to extra like WOW"

Alex turned around and went back to her seat "That's fine Cece that's absolutely fine I can be extra all I want too" she told her as she clapped her hands.

Cece turned around and looked at Alex.

Alex was standing in front of Cece "It's my personality, I'm Extra" she told her.

"No but it's like not in a good way" Cece told her.

The audience laughed at Cece.

"It doesn't matter though because Your opinion is your opinion" Alex told her as she put her hands in Cece's face.

Cece grabbed Alex's hands and tried to pushed them down "Don't put your hands in my face"

"Don't touch me" Alex told her as she moved Cece's hands.

Cece socked Alex in the face.

**OHH OHH**

Alex grabbed Cece's other hand. Cece moved back and kept trying to hit Alex in the face.

Hey Hey

Alex punched Cece in the face.

**SECURITY**

Cece came back and punched Alex in the jaw.

The Security guard ran on stage as Cece on the couch pulling Alex by her hair with her.

A security guard grabbed Alex around her waist and pulled her away from Cece.

Alex was kicking trying to get out of the security guard's grip because Cece pulling her hair and punching her at the same time.

"Let Go! Let Go!" a security guard yelled at Cece as he was trying to break her grip on Alex's hair.

**Security Hey Hey**

Cece was being pulled by another security guard.

Alex was bent over kicking Cece as she tried to get out of Cece's grip on her hair.

Cece was still punching Alex in the head.

When Cece let Alex's hair go she started to kick Alex back in the chest when she was being pulled away by the security guards.

Alex rubbed her hair back.

"Bitch you don't none" Cece yelled as she was being escorted off stage.

Alex took one of her earrings and threw it at Cece.

Cece charged back over to her as she was getting grabbed around the waist b a security guard.

Alex punched Cece in the face two times.

"Ripped that shirt off her" yelled Tinka as Cece was dragging Alex across the stage.

**Alright everybody Security thank you**

Cece hand a strand of Alex's weave in her hand waving it to show the girls and the audience as she was escorted backstage.

Alex tried to charge off the stage but she was grabbed by London. Alex swung her fist back and punched London in the face. London pulled Alex's hair and started bashing her in the face. Security guards ran back on stage and grabbed London and tried to get her away from Alex. London yanked real hard and started to drag Alex across the stage.

**Hey Hey **

London let Alex's hair go and she was escorted back stage.

**OH MY GOD, Season 1 you girls are absolutely the most craziest season reunion I've been to so far **

The audience laughed at that.

Cece walked back out and went on the stage "Now that I'm being honest and whooping everyone's ass ya'll want to escort me off the stage" she exclaimed.

**Cece welcome back, I hope you are done **

"Oh girl I'm not done yet" Cece told her "But I have one more surprise and then I'm done" Cece exclaimed.

London walked back out and went on the stage and took her seat

**Ok ladies,now that we are all here lets take a trip down memory lane, You girls went to Mexico and had a blast and you went to the ATL and things got heated but one bad girl stood out before she even went on any of these trips, ****this girl was the top party girl she was the the girl who you all love she started the drama in the house Dina come on out here.**

Dina comes out wearing a one sleeved, short pink dress with opened toed white heels.

_**[Dina. Age: 21. Nickname: The Latin Beatdown. Hometown: Ocean City,New Jersey**__"I'm best known for my attitude and personality I don't deal with fake because if you can talk it then you can handle the consequences that comes with the bullshit out that mouth of yours, you have to be on your toes because you don't know if the person you trust will be a backstabber."_

_****__Raven pushed Dina and Dina pushed Raven making her fly back, Dina snatched a hand full of Raven's haid then pulled her forward making Raven trip. Dina began pounding in the back of Raven's head while London and Ivy quickly grabbed Dina trying to break her grip on Raven's hair_

_****__London started to punch Dina in the head while Dina was trying to fight back, London leaned sat down and kept punching and Dina suckered punch her in the jaw; London pulled Dina's hair and they switch positions and Dina tried to grab London's feet but London started to kick. Ivy stood up and tried to grab Dina]_

"Hey Tanisha can I give you a hug" Dina asked her as she walked towards Tanisha.

**You look amazing **

"And you"Dina turned towards Raven. "So you the puppet master and you were scheming everyone"

"Yeah I was scheming but honestly I don-" Raven tried to tell her.

"Bitch save that shit" Dina told her as she went to go sit down next to Cece and Ivy.

Dina took off her heels.

"I'm not going to sit here and try to apologize" Raven told her.

"Shut up, Shut up bitch, Shut the fuck up who cares if you have a sob story" Dina exclaimed a she walked towards Raven.

"Bitch, What's good" Dina told her as she stood in front of Raven. "You did all that popping off in the house saying you the baddest bitch in the house"

Dina did a knocking gesture and then she stepped forward "Knock Knock Bitch, I'm in the motherfucker what's good"

"I honestly have no issue with you" Raven told her.

"Bitch I have an issue with you" Dina told her, "You want to get Me kicked out the house, you want to play Cece when I'm gone"

**Hold On hold on , I want the real scoop check it out **

**_[Raven smirked "I say we trick Dina into thinking that everything is cool but slowly turn her against her clique and then turn the entire house against her so that she will leave since she'll have no friends." she plotted._**

_**After everything calmed down Raven walked over to Dina "Hey," Dina looked up at her with a raised brow "I just wanted to know if we were cool, cause when I came in this house I thought we would be the coolest."**_

_**Dina shrugged "We're cool, I won't apologize for putting my hands on you because I don't know how to react when someone else place their hands on me but to put mine on them." she said**_

_**Raven nodded opening her arms for a hug, Dina leaned forward and the two hugged.**_

_**Raven- **Dina you are in for the surprise of your life if you think I am gonna forget the fight because starting right now plan **G****et rid of The Jersey Slut **is right now taking place._**  
**

_**London pushed Dina again causing her to fall but Dina quickly reached out grabbing the ponytail of London's hair pulling her down with started to punch Dina in the head while Dina was trying to fight back, London leaned sat down and kept punching and Dina suckered punch her in the jaw; London pulled Dina's hair and they switch positions and Dina tried to grab London's feet but London started to kick]**_

**Damn Dina, First of all how did it feel when you had to fight London **

"To be honest I was not coming at London in the limo I was addressing why she wanna to come at me when I'm drunk" Dina told her.

**Watching it all now it looks like Raven manipulated the whole situation, What do you have to say****.**

"I feel like London was being fake and she told me she was so she got a justified ass whooping" Dina stood up and walked towards London "I will say I'm sorry for coming at you and calling you a fake bitch" Dina turned towards Raven "But it was this bitch right here fuck" Dina told London as she pointed at Raven "Get the fuck up Raven since you want to be the baddest bitch in the house" Dina exclaimed "What's good"

Dina reached out and punched Raven in the head and stood on the couch above Raven punching her in the head.

**OHH OHHH**

Raven started punching Dina in the sides.

Dina punched Raven in the head harder making her bracelet come off.

**Hey Hey**

Rocky tried to get Dina off of Raven.

Dina pulled Raven's hair and started to punch Raven in the head.

Security guards came and grabbed Dina from around the waist.

When the security guards pulled Dina away from Raven, Dina pulled Raven's hair making Raven fall of the couch and started punching Raven in the back of the head. Two more security guards came and grabbed Raven.

"You fucking bitch Manipulate that you dumb ass fucking hoe What's good" Dina exclaimed as she pulled her dress down.

Raven fixed her hair.

"What's good bitch" Dina exclaimed from the side of the stage "Rocky did you want some too" Dina told her as she tried to walk towards Rocky,

"No she didn't" Cece told her as she tried to push Dina back. "You have to keep it cute" she told her as she gave Dina back her earring.

**Dina I need you to calm down and take your seat boo****, Like Oh My God, Ok let's get right back on track, These girls received a shocking surprise and had their own mini reunion check it out**

_**[**__**The girls all headed to the patio. Jessie, Cece, and Ivy all took seats at the patio table while Dina sits on the ground. The couch which was occupied by the other girls.**_

_**Dina- **The photoshoot is over and I'm ready to get shit cracking Do you see the way I'm dressed there's no question that I came to fight. So who want's to step to me._

_**Dina looked around "Anyone wants revenge" she asked "I don't know I came to fight".**_

_**"Obviously we see your outfit" Alex told her "So who you want to fight?".**_

_**"Anybody, SO Anybody want to fight" She asked. "That's what's up" and she stood up.**_

_**Raven- **Here is Dina looking like she crawled out of a fucking dumpster so I'm like 'Oh ok you came to fight Oh Ok I get the hint thank you' like really you so extra for no reason._

_**"So ain't nobody going to talk" Dina exclaimed.**_

_**"Honestly I said what I have to say" Raven told her.**_

_**"Okay I have lot of shit to say" Dina told her back.**_

_**"GO Ahead" Raven told her.**_

_**"First off Alex just to let you know because I didn't get to tell you" Dina started.**_

_**"You fucking tried to jump me" Alex exclaimed.**_

_**"But Tinka fucking grabbed me and I tried to break it up" Dina told her.**_

_**"Then you never should've jumped in then if you didn't want to get hit" Alex told her.**_

_**"But anyway that's what I didn't want to talk to you about, The thing I'd try to address was You and Raven have been cool since Day 1 you can ask any of these girls but here's one thing Raven talked mad shit about you" Dina exclaimed.**_

_**"No I have not" Raven exclaimed.**_

_**"Don't lie Raven" Dina told her.**_

_**"Dina no I have not" Raven told her.**_

_**"Bitch you talked shit about Alex bitch don't play dumb" Dina told her as she stood up "because if you want to play me then you can get your ass whooped right now Bitch"**_

_**"Dina that's what you fucking said though" Raven yelled "You know what I ain't about to waste my damn breath on you".**_

_**"This my last point and I'm done talking I don't want to fight Alex, Alex maybe we might be friends in the friend maybe not after the show maybe you'll see who is fake and who's not, Raven I'm done fighting you, London you don't want to fight, Rocky I'm a slap your ass before I leave so just be prepared" She exclaimed as she sat down.**_

_**"For what?" Rocky asked.**_

_**"And don't nobody jump in" Ivy screamed.**_

_**Dina- **Rocky feels like she can get away for jumping people so I'm going to show her how you suppose to handle a person 1-On-1._

_**"You ready to get slapped Rocky?" Dina asked her."because I'm a slap your ass then I'm going to walk out this house, so tell me when your ready"**_

_**"No" Rocky told her.**_

_**"What happened to your balls?" Dina asked her.**_

_**"Bitch you want to be touching people things" Ivy screamed.**_

_**"You were touching people things and jumping people Rocky what happened to that" Dina questioned her.**_

_**Rocky- **Dina why me bitch you don't even know me so just so you know you if touch me and it'll be the last thing you do._

_**"If I slap Rocky is any of you bitches gonna jump me" Dina asked the girls as she walked towards Rocky.**_

_**"Are you serious?" Rocky asked her.**_

_**"I'm dead serious Rocky" Dina told her as she stood over her. Dina looked at Teddy "You don't know me but when you see this at the reunion you'll know why" Dina told her. Dina brought her hand back and slapped Rocky across the face. Dina brought her hand back again but Rocky kicked her making her fall. Ivy grabbed Dina's hand and pulled Dina up. Rocky reached out and grabbed Dina by her hair and started punching her in the head. Dina shoved Rocky's head back making Rocky get on her back and Dina started punching Rocky all over the face.**_

_**Tinka- **I honestly feel like since the girls who have my back are here and they know me so well why don't I just leave with them._

_**Tinka made sure her bun was still in her head and she charged at Teddy.**_

_**Tinka- **Goodbye Bad Girl Club it's been real but it's time for me to go._

_**Tinka grabbed Teddy by her hair and slung her to the ground. Teddy was surprised and tried to grab Tinka's hands, Raven stood up and tried to go after Tinka but she was grabbed by Ivy,"No No No she wants to fight let her fight".**_

_**Rocky started grabbed Dina's hair tighter when Dina started punching Rocky in the temple. Tinka was punching Teddy in the face while Teddy turned over trying to stand. When Teddy got to her feet she started to punch Tinka right back. A full out brawl broke out, Dina was hitting Rocky with her own weave by the time a security guard came and grabbed Dina around the waist and tried to get her off Rocky, Dina felt the pull and started dragging Rocky with her when Rocky started getting loose Dina started kicking Rocky and stomping on her. Tinka and Teddy was brawling hard, Tinka's bun fell out her head but she was still swinging at Teddy while Teddy was trying to land punches on Tinka, another security guard came and grabbed Tinka, when Tinka felt arms circle her waist she started to punch Teddy harder in the face and she was pulled away. The security guards had gotten Dina and Tinka away from the patio and over to the pool where Cece and Jessie was at.**_

_**Ivy was standing laughing as she went to go check on Dina and Tinka. When she got there she saw Tinka was shaking her hand back and forth. While Dina was struggling in the security guards grip.**_

_**Inside the house, Raven and Alex was in the bathroom helping Rocky and Teddy wipe off the blood from their face. When all the blood was gone is was shown that Teddy had a busted lip and a black eye and Rocky had a black eye a busted nose, a cut on her lip and a bruise on her cheeks.**_

_**Rocky- **Dina bitch next time I see you be prepared for Karma bitch._

**_Teddy- _**_Tinka you may have won this fight but be ready because I'm coming after you at the Reunion bitch.**]**_

Dina came back on stage and too her seat.

**Dina I have to ask why did you attack Rocky **

"Honestly my goal was for me to go after Raven but hearing that the person who replaced me is jumping, all the bullshit between me and Raven went out the window." Dina told her.

"But you didn't even know me" Rocky told her.

"Shut up, Shut up Bitch, what happened the last time you came to my face" Dina told her as she swung her fist out "Boom, Bitch you want it again"

Rocky stood up and got in Rocky's face "Do it then bitch"

"Get out my face" Dina told her.

Rocky raised her left hand and slapped Dina across the face.

Dina swung her fist back and punched Rocky in the face.

Rocky pulled Dina's hair and tried to punch her in the head.

Dina grabbed Rocky's hair and slung it the side making Rocky stumble and Dina started punching Rocky in the side of the face.

**You guys **

Rocky tried to grab Dina's hands but she couldn't see.

**Hey **

Security guards ran on the stage and grabbed Dina and Rocky.

Dina pulled Rocky's hair and tried to yank out all her weave, but she let go.

Dina was being escorted backstage, as she was walking an audience member threw a shirt at Dina. Dina ran towards the audience member and started punching her in the head. The security guard grabbed Dina while the other took the audience member outside. Dina went backstage.

**Dina is absolutely popping off already **

"Yeah that's Dina for you" Cece told and Ivy nodded her head.

**Well let's move on Ivy you still haven't explain to us why you have beef with Alex **

"Ok just how Cece and Raven were plotting to get Dina out the house, Me and Alex were plotting to get Raven and Cece out the house did I know that Alex was fake Hell No" Ivy exclaimed.

"Bitch how am I fake" Alex told her.

"First of all don't call me a bitch, Second you were in your interview popping mad shit" Ivy told her.

"But you was talking mad shit too though" Alex exclaimed as she stood up.

"Bitch sit the fuck down" Ivy told her.

"Make me you overweight cow" Alex told her.

Ivy stood up and got in the Alex's face "Take a seat"

"No" Alex told her.

"Bitch you gonna take a damn seat" Ivy told her.

"I don't have to do shit" Alex screamed at her.

"Take a seat" Ivy socked Alex in the face "Or I'll make you"

Alex charged at Ivy. Ivy punched Alex in the face as she was backing up. A security guard came and grabbed Alex and took her off stage.

"You want some more" Ivy told her as she sat down on the couch.

"Yeah" Alex exclaimed from the side of the stage.

**Ivy come back on stage and just take a seat next to Cece**

* * *

**If You Think season 1 of Bad Girls Club was crazy wait until you meet Season 2**

**As four past season 1 bad girls come together and introduce season 2**

* * *

Dina came back from back stage but she had her hair in a ponytail.

**Dina welcome back, now back to what happened before you left **

"Oh that bitch wanted some attention and I gave it to her" Dina told her "But these girls know I'm never scared to fight especially right now, Matter of Fact" Dina stood up "Alex bitch I'm coming after you bitch" she exclaimed as she pointed at Alex.

Jessie charged off the couch and went towards Alex. Alex saw Jessie coming and tried to kick her away but she fell on the couch. Jessie started punching Alex in the face. Raven grabbed Jessie away from Alex. Jessie pulled Raven by her hair and started socking Raven in the face. Raven tried to swing but a security guard came and grabbed her from around the waist and took her off stage.

**Jessie are you serious right now, We can't get shit done here**

Jessie fixed her hair and sat back down next to Tinka.

**Ok, Dina you left the house after you got in a fight with Alex can you tell us how did you feel **

"All honesty I had no beef with Alex when hat fight happened but then she thought she won because I got sent home" Dina told her.

"But you called me a follower" Alex exclaimed.

"Bitch all of you followed Raven" Dina exclaimed as she made a gesture to Teddy, Rocky, and Alex.

"Hold up I didn't follow anybody" Teddy told her.

"Bitch shut your ass up you followed these girls because you didn't want to get your ass whooped" Dina told her.

"I can handle you all on my own honey" Teddy told her as she stood up.

Dina stood up "Bitch what you gonna do?" she questioned as Teddy got in her face.

Teddy shoved Dina's head back.

**OHH**

Dina swung her hand out and grabbed Teddy by her hair and swung Teddy to the side and started punching her in the back of the head.

**HEY BREAK IT UP**

Dina let Teddy's hair go, but not before she kicked at Teddy's head.

**DINA OH MY GOD **

The audience was shocked at what Dina did.

"Bitch don't talk shit if you can't handle what I do" Dina exclaimed as she took a seat.

**Dina why would you attack Teddy like that **

"The bitch came at me like everyone saw that" Dina told her.

**But Dina you just kicked her in the HEAD! **

Dina shrugged her shoulders "Like I said don't talk shit if you can't handle the consequences"

**Well, Cece you and Tinka got arrested lets check it out.**

**_[_**_**In the limo Ivy and Tinka were sitting next to each other, Dina was sitting in between Tinka and Cece, next to Cece was London, and Raven was sitting in between London and Alex.**_

_**"Ok let me clear this up right now cause I don't do tension so Cece what made you come at Raven this morning"asked London.**_

_**"Ok here's the thing Raven talked shit about all of us and she thinks she can get away with"Cece told.**_

_**"Hold up what have I said about you though? Cause last time I checked I wasn't the only person so when have I said anything about you?"Raven asked her.**_

_**"Shut up cause I wasn't talking to you I was talking to London"yelled Cece.**_

_**Raven started to sing"One little Two little Three littl-"**_

_**"SHUT UP THE FUCK UP BITCH"Cece took her drink and threw it all over Raven and Raven threw her drink all over Cece and some landed on Tinka,"Oh my god that was so mean"exclaimed Alex while Tinka threw a drink and it landed all on Alex.**_

_**"Don't throw Drinks"yelled Alex**_

_**"Bitch I threw the drink on Raven"exclaimed Tinka.**_

_**Alex- **Cece threw a drink at Raven and Raven threw a drink at Cece and all of a sudden Tinka decides to throw a drink and it all lands on me._

_**"No you threw the drink on me"Alex exclaimed.**_

_**"No bitch I threw the drink on Raven."yelled Tinka"You Stupid bitch"and she lunged at Alex.**_

_**"Hell No I will fuck that bitch up"yelled Alex as she tried to swing at Tinka.**_

_**"Oh no oh hell no G' I'm out"exclaimed Raven as she got out the limo.**_

_**Cece grabbed Tinka and pushed her back until London and Raven tried to hit her. Raven Alex, and London were escorted out the limo.**_

_**Tinka was being hugged by Cece "She wanna come at me I threw that drink at Raven you wanna come at me you stupid bitch"she exclaimed.**_

_**"This is a brand new ass dress"exclaimed Alex"I spent $150 on this dress for that and I will fight today."**_

_**"Ya'll poured drinks on me"exclaimed London.**_

_**"Relax girl'replied Ivy as she tried to hold Tinka back.**_

_**"No cause you know what she came at because I defended Dina"yelled Tinka.**_

_**Tinka- **I feel like Alex came after me because I threw the drink on Raven and she used that as an excuse because she's jealous because I wasn't on board about blaming Dina for the fight between her and Raven and you know what honestly she can kiss my ass._

_**"You a Fake Ass Bitch"yelled Tinka.**_

_**Raven- **Are you kidding me Tinka calls Alex a fake bitch I thought they had a friendship._

_**"Bitch I'm going home tonight"exclaimed Alex as she tried to run towards Tinka but was being held back."Come here you stupid Bitch"yelled Tinka as she was being held back."Bitch I will fight your scrawny ass" yelled Alex. "Bitch I ain't scared of you"replied Tinka."bitch I will fuck you up"yelled Alex as she was being held back and she felled when Tinka tried to hit her and the London tried to hit Tinka for throwing the drink.**_

_**A police siren blared "Get off me Bitch get the fuck off me"yelled Alex. "I will fuck you up you Fake Ass Bitch I will fuck you up"shrieked Tinka as she was being held by Cece. Police sires blared to life as police cars came up"Get in the car get in the car"Dina yelled at Tinka"that bitch wanna come at me."yelled Tinka "Come on Come on Tinka the Police are here"she told her"you stupid bitch"Tinka yelled. A police officer came by the limo "Get out the car" he told them"Don't touch me!"shrieked Tinka"Don't you touch her"yelled Cece as she tried to get in the way of the officer"No let go let go of me"yelled Cece. "Hey stay down an don't resist"yelled the officer.**_

_**London- **Cece is on the ground getting arrested I'm like low-keyed excited because she spilled the drink on me and she's screaming on the ground I don't feel sorry for her at all._

_**"Let me go" asked Cece as the officer put the handcuffs on her. "turn around I'm asking you to turn around!" asked the officer "You talking to me?"asked Tinka "Are you resisting?" asked the officer. "I thought my girls was being attacked"yelled Cece. "Cece they didn't hit me"Tinka told her. "Don't touch me do you understand that"yelled the officer."I've never done anything wrong"said Cece. "I said calm down"replied the officer. Tinka tried to bring the cuffs around but was struggling "Ma'am stand up"the officer told her. Tinka grunted the officer grabbed her arm and pulled her up "Why are you grabbing me like that?"asked Tinka."Stand up and stop trying to pull the cuffs around, Come on" the officer told them as he grabbed Cece and Tinka"You don't have to manhandle me"yelled Cece."We're going to jail"Tinka told her."This is some Bullshit"yelled Cece from the inside the cop cruiser"I've never been in trouble in my entire life"cried Cece"Cece stop crying"Tinka told her."I got manhandled Tinka manhandled"yelled Cece as the car drove to the police station.**_

_**{BGC:Miami}**_

_**As a cab pulled up in front of the house Alex, London and Raven stepped out and went inside Alex went upstairs and went in Tinka's bed along with Cece's bed.**_

_**Alex- **I knocked Tinka's and Cece's bed since they aren't here for me to knock them over._

_**London- **We are going to a hotel to calm down for the night and we are hoping we can come back with peace_

**_"Ya'll thought this was the Brady Bunch it's the Bad Girls Club"yelled London._**

**_Alex, London, and Raven all walked out the door towards the cab.]_ **

"Like I said London where the fuck was you when me and Tinka got arrested" Cece exclaimed.

"Bitch shut the fuck up" London told her.

**Hold up Cece, Alex it looks like you wanted to pop off on Tinka **

"Yeah me and Tinka don't get along but like that fight wasn't an excuse" Alex told her.

"But you let London take the blame for the bed tipping though" Cece exclaimed.

"No I didn't before she even went over there I told her not to" Alex exclaimed.

**Tinka how do you feel about watching this clip **

"I have a lot to say about that right there" Tinka exclaimed "First of all I want to know, I want to know if you think you a bad bitch because you made me and Cece spend the night in jail, I want to know if you think your about it because you fucked with my shit when I wasn't there" Tinka stood up "Bitch fuck with my shit while I'm here bitch" Tinka tried to swing at Alex but a security guard came and grabbed Tinka and took her off stage.

"Bitch you want to fuck with my shit you dumb bitch" Tinka yelled.

Alex looked at Tinka.

**Alex you had that coming but Cece you are still heated at London why **

"Because London claims she is Tinka's friend but yet you over there smiling when she is getting arrested" Cece exclaimed.

"But me and her forgave each other" London told her.

** Uh Ivy I noticed you brought juice did you bring is that for me **

"Oh girl you want some because I actually I brought it for Dina because she never got any" Ivy told her as she turned the top on the bottle.

"Because I never got to go to mexico" Dina agreed. "But you can get some Tanisha even though it's for me"

**Wait a minute I'm mad confused right now, Dina likes cranberry Juice?**

"I love Cranberry Juice" Dina exclaimed.

"Right" Ivy exclaimed as she took the off the bottle.

**So you brought her a present **

"I brought, well you know what I'm a keep it Real" Ivy exclaimed as she stood up. Ivy walked to the edge of the stage. "I'm a keep it Real Tanisha, I'm sorry ya'll"

"I brought this Cranberry Juice for Alex, but you know what me and Alex had our little fights, apologize whatever you want to call it, I don't have no beef with Alex no more" Ivy exclaimed.

**Ok**

"All my beef is with the bitches on the this couch" Ivy told her as she pointed at Rocky and Raven.

**On this couch **

"Yeah so Tanisha I'm a need you to" Ivy told her as she made a gesture to stand up "If you don't want to get wet"

**Yes boo because this is Calvin Klein and I don't play that shit **

Rocky stood up.

Ivy ran forward and threw all the cranberry juice all over Raven and Rocky. "Sorry Alex" Ivy exclaimed.

**I don't play that shit **

Rocky charged at Ivy and Ivy punched Rocky in the face.

**NOOO OOOHHHH**

Ivy backed up and kept swing at Rocky a security guard came and grabbed Rocky.

**OHHH NO NO NOO**

Raven walked up to Ivy. Ivy swung her fist back and punched Raven in the head.

"That's what you hoes get" Dina exclaimed as she stood up.

**NOOOO**

Raven slipped and fell on her back as she pulled Ivy by her ponytail. Ivy started punching Raven in the head. Raven pulled Ivy by her ponytail making Ivy fall down to the ground.

**HEEYY **

Ivy was sitting up punching Raven in the head. Raven tried to punch Ivy int the face.

**BREAK IT UP**

Ivy pulled Raven by her hair and started trying to kick Raven, but security guards came and pulled Ivy and Raven apart.

**We need a mop **

Rocky walked back on stage.

"Excuse you" Dina told Rocky as she tried to go back to her seat.

"While we're at it" Cece exclaimed as she stood up. Cece pulled out a bottle of ketchup and squirted it all on Rocky.

**OHHHHHHH **

"What's up" Cece exclaimed.

Rocky started punching Cece in the top of her head.

**OHHHHHHH **

"Fuck with Me" Rocky exclaimed.

Cece grabbed Rocky by her head and punched her in the head, making Rocky fall to the ground.

**OHHHHH NOOOOOO **

Cece started punching Rocky in the head.

Security guards came and tried to grab Cece.

A security guard slipped.

**NOOOOOOOO **

A security guard grabbed Cece and tried to pull her away from Cece.

Rocky was punching Cece in the face.

**NOOOOO **

"Yes Bitch" Dina exclaimed. "Beat Her Ass Cece, Yes Bitch"

Cece was pulling Rocky's hair while Rocky was pulling Cece's hair.

The security guard got the two separated.

Cece started struggling in the security guards arms.

"Yes Bitch" Dina exclaimed. "She got what she deserved Cece , Yes Cece Yes"

**Ok Stop **

Jessie charged off the stage after Raven.

Raven saw Jessie and started punching her in the face.

**HEY HEY **

Jessie pulled Raven by her hair and started to punch her in the face.

**NOOO  
**

Raven tried to punch at Jessie but a security had her by her arm.

Jessie kept punching Raven in the face.

**JESSSIE **

A security guard came and took Jessie back stage.

"Rocky and Raven got their asses whooped today" exclaimed Dina.

Rocky was getting help to stand up and she whipped her hair out of her face.

**Ok everyone let's calm down and take our seats **

"Bitch I'm happy as fuck right now" Cece exclaimed.

"I'm really happy" Dina exclaimed.

"I'm so happy let me tell you" Cece exclaimed.

Jessie came back out and took her seat right between Tinka and London.

Ivy came back out and sat down in her seat.

**Raven and Rocky you both still look cute. **

"Thank you" the exclaimed at the same time.

"Don't lie Tanisha they look a fucking mess" Dina told her.

**I won't lie ya'll weave is a little flat **

"Bitch you need some help" Dina exclaimed.

**Jessie I'm confused why grab **

"Raven" Jessie exclaimed " Cause fuck this bitch"

"No Like I understand why she did it" Raven exclaimed.

"No cause fuck her she's plotting and scheming and she started the whole me getting jumped thing" Jessie exclaimed.

**It was payback, Cece Why Attack Rocky. **

"Obviously I don't like her but she was as much as part of the things in the house" Cece exclaimed.

**Ok so is everyone good. **

"I don't know I kinda want to punch Raven again" Dina exclaimed.

"We can keep the party goin" Cece exclaimed.

**I don't get it we're bad bitches and we don't kick people while their down, and to me right now they both are down. **

"She got us all out the house though" Dina exclaimed.

**But what I'm trying to say is Raven and Rocky are done **

"Ok" Dina told her.

**Well, Ivy right now you cleared the air **

Ivy took her hair out of the ponytail and brushed it.

**You have a surprise for you girl right **

"Yes boo" Ivy exclaimed as she stood up and went backstage

**OH My Gosh this was an intense and crazy reunion **

"This is the bad girls club" London told her.

Ivy came back out with a cake with orange coloring and a picture of Dina.

**AWWW CAKE I'm so hungry**

"Happy Birthday Dina" Ivy exclaimed as she walked back on the stage.

**Everyone clap. **

The audience started clapping.

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY DINA**

Tinka and Jessie stood up to go see the cake.

"That's so sweet" Cece exclaimed.

Dina looked at the cake.

Ivy grabbed a piece and tried to eat it.

"Bitch don't try to" Dina told her but Ivy to the small piece of cake at Dina.

**Hell No, Oh hell no I'm out this motherfucker **

All the girls except Cece, Ivy, Dina, and Jessie ran off the stage.

Dina had the cake in her hand and took a huge piece and threw it.

Ivy had a piece and threw it at Cece.

Cece threw a piece at Dina.

Jessie grabbed a piece and tried to to throw it at Cece but she slipped and the cake landed on her face.

The audience laughed at Jessie.

Ivy ran across the stage trying to dodge the piece of cake Dina threw.

Cece picked up the cake and was about to throw it.

**Wait I didn't get a piece **

Cece tore off a piece and gave to Tanisha bit she semi threw it at her when she put it in Tanisha's mouth.

**AHHH **

Ivy put a piece of cake in Cece's hair.

Cece tried to catch her balance but she fell in a huge mess of cake.

Jessie ran over to Ivy and tried to put cake on her back but Ivy saw her coming and tried to put a piece in her hair.

"BGC MIAMI" Cece shouted from the center of the stage.

**Alright Everybody that's a wrap BGC MIAMI you girls came, you fucked up cake, and you have set the bar high for the next girls **

The audience laughed at Tanisha.

**I know you bitches thought you were bad but we all know who the baddest bitch is. Until next time**

* * *

**If you think Season 1 girls were crazy you haven't even met the season 2 girls, That's right FF Productions is having a season 2 and it's staying in the south and heading to the ATL Check out this so new sneak peek**

**"Some people needs to learn the hard way that mouth would get you in trouble"**

**BAD**

_"All I know how to do is be me"_

**_Girls_**

_"Bitch If you have a problem with me then your going to fight me"_

**_Club_**

_"You do what she say Bitch"_

_**[A girl punching a girl with blonde hair in the face]**_

_"I'm on top of the world"_

**_Atlanta_**

_**Next Season on Bad Girls Club Atlanta**_

_"Bitches you need to round the fuck up and let's get it crackin' in the motherfucking A" a girl yelled from the stairs_

_**[**_**_Two girls pulling each other's hair]_**

_"We're here to get our shit fixed because I'll be honest I got things wrong with me that I got to fix"_

**_[_****_A girl punching another girl in the face_****_]_**

_"We're going to **Puerto Rico**" the girls started screaming._

**_[_****_A girl stumbling and trying to push another girl away from her]_**

_"I just want to go the fuck home" a girl yelled inside the limo_

**_[A girl standing in front of another girl]_**

_"If you wanna pop off then pop off"_

**_[A girl hitting the cutouts of one of the girls pictures]_**

_"My problem with anybody is you"_

**_[A girl wrapping her hair]_**

**_[The girls raising and clinking their glasses together at the same time in the middle yelling "BAD GIRLS CLUB ATLANTA"]_**

_"If you wanna talk that shit back it up"_

**_[A girl dragging another girl across the driveway]_**

_"I'm finna show all ya'll" a girl exclaimed._

**_[A girl getting dragged across the bed and punched in the back of the head]_**

_"Where that bitch at" a girl yelled as she ran up the stairs._

**_[A girl pushing another girl]_**

**_[A girl with brown _****_hair getting slung around the driveway]_**

_"She going the fuck home" a girl with blonde hair exclaimed._

**_[Blondie pushing three people back and falling in a plant while fighting two girls]_**

_"Call in the next replacement" a girl with black hair exclaimed._

_**[A girl with blue extensions fighting a girl in the limo]**  
_

_**[Two girls fighting in the room and one of the girls falling on the bed]**_

_**[Blondie getting her hair pulled and swing and then getting punched]**_

_**GET READY**_

_**[A girl's hair getting pulled while she pulling another girl's hair and getting thrown to the ground]**_

_**FOR THE**_

_**"LIZ PLEASE"**_

_**[Blondie get her hair pulled]**_

_**MOST**_

_**DRAMATIC**_

_**SEASON YET**_

_"WHY WOULD YOU HIT HER WHILE SHE'S WALKING AWAY"_

_**[Blondie getting her hair pulled by three different people]**_

_**[A girl punching another girl from behind in the jaw]**_

_**[Blondie getting punched in the face]**_

_**[A girl getting pulled across the bed]**_

_**"I'M FINNA FUCK YOU UP YOU WEAK ASS BITCH"**  
_

_**BAD GIRLS CLUB**_

_ATLANTA_


End file.
